The Babysitter
by Labyrinth of Sound
Summary: Takumi the owner of Walker Corporations and a father to a beautiful little girl named Mina, though he is divorced. Due to the habit of Mina always firing her babysitters for one reason or another he looks for a new one and he finds Misaki currently a waitress of a cafe and dedicated mother. What will happen when worlds collide? Will Misaki be fired on her first day? find out :)
1. Chapter 1

The Morning was beautiful as the sun rose and night turned to day. Turning to a new page without forgetting what happened in the last.

The beautiful white mansion where he once lived with his wife, the rose garden where that women named Maria once stood, admiring the view. Now, only her ghost is left and the roses were as red as ever, now being admired by another.

A little girl who goes by Mina, slept in her bed soundlessly as her beautiful golden hair flowed around the covers of the bed as she moved in her sleep.

Her emerald eyes closed as she snuggles close to her father, waking him up from his sleep. This man, Takumi Usui Walker is a man of business to all he seems as an unbreakable strict man who's all work;no play.

Though with his daughter, Mina Usui Walker, he is a different person.

"Wake up, Mina." Takumi said gently shaking her awake with his left hand.

"Mhm...Hi daddy." she yawned sleepily, then fully opening up her emerald eyes.

"Cold in your room?" he asks, or more like assumed.

"Yeah, daddy it was really cold." she nods with a pout as her golden hair bounced up and down. "Daddy! Can I tell you about my dream?"

"Of course, you can tell me your dream after you are dressed." he cocked his head to the side and gave her one of his lady-killer smiles, patting her head gently.

"Okay daddy!" she said, leaving through the door, leaving Takumi to do the same and get ready.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, wake up, time for school sweetie." Misaki said, waking up her daughter.

"I'm up mommy " she yawned and then jumped out of bed after giving herself a good stretch and began to get ready.

Since Misaki woke up earlier than her, she had to prepare both lunch for her and her daughter. Lunch was the usual, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk. As for breakfast, it was simple. The only thing Misaki could really make was scrambled eggs and toast.

Though Misaki is hard-working, she is not selfish,vain, nor uneducated. She lives in a humble little apartment with one bedroom, a very small kitchen, and bathroom nothing else.

Her husband, Hinata, is a subject that they don't like to cross upon. Because she is still married to him, she is Misaki Shintani and her daughter is still Sakura Shintani.

"Yummy eggs and toast!" she exclaimed with glee as she came skipping into the kitchen, her raven hair out-of-place and needed to be tamed.

"Today Mommy is going to work late, okay?" Misaki said, almost in a sigh since she gets paid very little from her café job and the tips are very small.

"Okay...so, you want me to come back and lock myself in the house?" she asked with a blank smile very used to it already

"Yea…" Misaki sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura."

"It's okay mommy." her happy glow came back to her once she finished eating and she took her daughter to school.

* * *

"What are you talking about?!" Takumi exclaimed into his phone, groaning in frustration. "How can you not be finished? No- fine. I understand but this afternoon is all you get! Later than that and you're fired!"

As he ended in his call from one of his workers, he threw his phone on the table lightly but angrily, leaning back in his chair. As he pinched the bridge of his nose, he let out a sigh.

Deciding to calm himself, he got up and went to his favourite cafe across the street named, 'Meridian'. Since his friend Satsuki is the owner and his friend, he thought of the place was good service with the best coffee.

There he sat in a booth and in the blink of an eye, a waitress appeared. "Hello sir, welcome to Meridian and what would you like to order" Misaki's voice was mellow as she saw it was another rich bastard who thinks he's on top of the world, looking down on others.

He gave a polite smile that reached his eyes in relief that he wasn't swooning her. "Hello Mrs. Shintani, I would like a black coffee, and a bagel with cream cheese on the side thank you."

"Yes, right up Sir." she hastily walked over to the counter and handed the order and then a customer walked to the counter.

The man who walked in looked very unkempt and shabby, in his ragged clothes it was safe to assume that the man was a homeless person.

Emptying his cup half-filled with coins he asked, "Can I have a cup of coffee?"

Misaki noticed that there was no way he could afford a cup of coffee with just the coins he had, so she swiftly walked over next to the man and spoke to the cashier, " Give the man what he wants, just take the rest of the total out of my paycheck."

Takumi, seeing the commotion, walked over to the man, "I saw what was happening and I would like to pay for your drink." He collected the scattered coins and placed them back into the cup and handed it back to the man. He placed A hand on the man's shoulder and with concern asked, "Are you hungry? Do you want a meal?"

The man humbly answered, "Yes."

After he swiped his card he walked over to his table. Right after Misaki handed him his order and began talking to him, "Why did you help him when I was going to do it myself?"

"Mrs. Shintani, unlike you I have the money to spend. Though what puzzles me the most is, why would you offer some of your little paycheck to help the needy? "

"Because Sir, I may have less than you rich bastards, but I still have way more than others now let go I need to work." she really wanted to go since she needed money for this month's rent and the pay for her daughter to continue going to school

"Stay, I promise this rich bastard will give you a generous tip. I want to propose something to you."

She wanted to refuse but then she thought of her daughter and how much a generous tip would help her. "Okay but don't take up all my time."

"I promise, now, Satsuki told me that you have a daughter, meaning that you have experience with _children_."

'_Satsuki! Why did you tell this guy about me_' Misaki thought angrily. "Yes I do so, what is the point?"

"Well my daughter keeps firing all her baby-sitters for one reason or another so I would like to ask you if you would like the job. I will provide housing and meals when you please and your pay will be tremendously generous because you are taking care of my life's treasure."

"I would like to ask, why do you ask me? I'm sure you can find someone better than me so why?"

"The way you wanted to give up for others and Satsuki always talks very highly of you," Takumi explained. "All of that, I have a feeling you're a good choice."

"I have a daughter so will I also get to take her along?"

"Sure, I have nothing against you wanting to bring our daughters together I will do anything to have you babysit my daughter, just please say yes." Takumi begged. "I really need a good babysitter."

"Anything is a powerful word Sir." Misaki smirked.

"It's a word I rarely use but I know the consequences of it."

"I...need to think about it..." she mumbled.

"I understand, here is my card when you accept my offer call me." Takumi smiles, handing over a small little card with his contact information.

"Why do you think I am going to accept?" Misaki asks, hesitantly taking the card.

"Because this rich bastard is a very arrogant man who knows no bounds." Takumi smiles. "Well Mrs. Shintani I bid you a good day"

As he was about to leave, he reached into his blazer pocket and brought out $300 in cash as her tip. Placing it on the table, he glanced up at her one last time with a smirk before turning around to leave.

Gasping, she quickly grabbed his sleeve "Wait! I'm sure this is way too much! $300?!"

"Satsuki also commented to me that you sometimes ask for pay so you can pay for various of things, so just take it as an advancement from your future boss" Takumi said.

She slowly released him and almost in a whisper said, "Thank you". Though he heard it, he chose not to respond so he wouldn't embarrass her seeing as she is filled with self-pride he knows that people including him dislike to be handed a helping hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile at school:**

"Oh look whose coming, the _poor _girl." a girl snickered.

"I don't know what she is doing here." said girl #2

"She should just go to the poor schools where she belongs." laughed girl #3

"I bet she has lice, just like all the girls where she comes from" the first girl said, pretending to be disgusted.

"Yeah my mommy told me not to talk to people like her" girl #3 whispered.

It's the things Sakura is always told by them and others just because she has a sandwich while others have cookies and other treats.. She has shoes of no name brand, and her hair as plain as ever in just two pigtails.

Through time and time again no other kid ever says anything against the girls that said rude things about Sakura but today was a different day unlike any other.

A beautiful girl dressed like an angel in pink and white, her long golden flowing hair bouncing up and down as she confronts the bullies which stuns everybody else since she is everybody's leader and everyone admires her including the boys of the school

"Hey you supercilious girls! Leave her alone! She has done nothing to you so stop unless you want me to really give you something to hate on! Stop being mean to my friend!"

"Your friend!" the first girl sneered. "Hah!"

"But how? With something like that?! She isn't even pretty-" Girl #2 was cut off

"Well she is pretty! So deal with it you ugly girls!" and this, the Angel in Sakura's eyes took her away and under a blossom tree where her friends were waiting for her

"Hi Mina!" waved a cute girl with short blond hair and black tips she has light blue eyes that shimmered in the sun.

"Hi Viola" greeted Mina. "I hope you guys don't mind but I found us another one"

"Oooh a new girl" said a girl with light pink pigtails holding a small brown racoon like teddy dressed in a little green cape

"Yay! Alisa it is a new girl!" said a boy with blue short hair.

"Kaito you are so weird" said Viola.

And in unison they said "Welcome to the group!"

"Hello my name is Sakura Ayuzawa, but I don't understand why I'm here."

"You didn't explain it to her Mina?" Asked Viola.

"No...BUT! I was getting there. So hold up you guys."

"Ugh we will just explain it to her then, right guys?" said Alisa

"Yeah so Alisa you go first." Kaito volunteered her.

"Okay well, My name is Alisa Boskonovitch and my father is a Doctor, he made a robot that looks like me when I get a little bigger." she said, "Next Viola!"

"Okay, Okay...well My name is Viola Fontage and my mother is a fashion designer. She even designed the dress I'm wearing" She was wearing a pink bubblegum dress around the waist a purple ribbon. The sleeves are very princess like but to my taste it's a pretty dress but I would never have a chance to wear something as beautiful as that. "Kaito your next!"

"Hi new girl." he said going in for a hug but Sakura's eyes went wide with fear and pushed him away then ran behind Mina, who turned around and asked her what was wrong and Sakura Murmured, "Nothing I just saw something scary is all"

Ignoring the comment, he continued on. "My name is Kaito Shion and my Parents are international pop stars, but for this year they decided to take a break so I can start school again." though she was scared she wondered how his voice sounds if his parents really are pop stars

"Wonderful! Mina it's your turn to take the stage!"

Though Sakura didn't notice she was clinging on Mina's white and pink fluffy dress. After a while Sakura noticed what she was doing and let go.

"Sakura are you still scared?" and she answered shyly, "No im sorry its just your dress is so soft", then she began her introduction

"My name is Mina Usui Walker and my Father is the owner of Walker corporations, meaning I have the same power as him which is why I am very respected in this school...well that and my undeniable beauty." and she flipped her hair as a joke. "Last but not least it's your turn Sakura."

"My name is Sakura Ayuzuwa and...My Mother is...a waitress...I don't have much money like you guys...but I hope we can still be friends." she said, hoping for the worst but instead, she got a bombardment of hugs again. When Kaito wanted to hug her, she pushed him away and exclaimed, "Don't touch me!" and she ran away, clinging onto Mina like her life depended on it.

* * *

**Thank you to my editor:** **WhiteAngel83 she deserves more credit than me for taking the time to improve my story and bring it up to its full potential.**

**Lots of thanks :) **

** -Levi Alexa **


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Mina asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm sorry it's just...I don't like it when boys touch me." Sakura whispered. Feeling Sakura shake uncontrollably, Mina rubbed her back with her right hand as if she was Sakura's mother. With her left hand, she motioned for her friends to leave.

When everyone left, both girls sank on the soft green grass and Mina asked, "Why don't you like it when boys touch you...if you don't mind me asking."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Mina's waist a bit tighter and looked down, examining the patterns on her dress. She answered, "It's a secret..."

"But doesn't your daddy touch you?" She asked, puzzled. "He's a boy, right?"

She looked up in Mina's emerald eyes, frowned then said with hard eyes, "Hinata died!"

Mina pressed her lips together, regretting she brought the topic up. Quickly, she mumbled frantically, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay just don't talk to me about him again. It's difficult." Sakura shook her head, her amber eyes lost its flame and hugged Mina and buried her face in her chest. "You smell nice..."

Mina responded by stroking Sakura's pony-tails, her eyes gentle as she smiled down at Sakura.

At the end of school

Sakura began walking to her mother's work place and when she got there, she went through the back door just as always; there she was greeted by Satsuki and Aoi who again, wanted a free model for his clothes.

"Sakura will you _please _be the model for my clothes again?" he got on one knee and begged.

"Sure Aoi but can you take me to that place again? It was very tasty!" she asked with glee.

"Yes of course and you can order whatever you want!" relieved that she isn't like Misaki who refused to model for anything fashion related.

"Hahaha I always order whatever I want!" she laughed as a-matter-of-fact

Then Misaki walked in and she began her speech to Aoi about taking advantage of a little girl and such and it always ends with, "If you're going to fit her into one of your dresses then at least give her a paycheck!"

"I do pay her...in food, but I do pay her." he protested,whining like a little girl.

"Ugh... fine but you have take care of her today since you're working her off without pay." Misaki said, crossing her arms.

"Deal!" Aoi said happily, turning to face Sakura. " So Uncle Aoi gets to spend the day with his wonderful model!"

"You're so funny Aoi, are we going to your studio this time or to your house?" Sakura asked.

"Well this time I think the studio, though before we go, let's go grab something to eat" Aoi murmured. "I'm actually hungry myself."

Sakura ran to Misaki and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Bye Mommy, I love you."

Misaki bent down and said, "I love you too, be careful okay and don't let Aoi spoil you too much okay?"

"Mhm, I promise," and whispered inside her ear, "Tell Satsuki to save me a cake, she promised me yesterday."

"Hahaha okay I won't forget" Misaki laughed and Sakura ran to Aoi with a bright smile.

Aoi grabbed the little girl's hand and walked out the back door, waving to Misaki.

Once they left

As soon as Aoi and Sakura left to get lunch, Misaki searched for Satsuki. As soon as she found her, she asked if they could talk.

"Why did you tell that arrogant guy about me?" she asked angrily as she entered the break room.

"I'm sorry Misaki but he is my friend and he asked about you, all I did was answer his questions!" Satsuki said innocently.

"So he asked if I had a daughter? My relationship status? How much is my paycheck? All those things?" Misaki scoffed, her voice almost showed a hint of annoyance.

"Yes and I just answered with all the things I knew, of course leaving some private things out." Satsuki assured.

The blood drained from her face. "_Please_ tell me you didn't tell him about Hinata" she murmured, almost groaning, worried

"Of course not." apart of her was hurt because she knows the 'situation' is very bad and knows not to ever say anything about that. "I wouldn't dare to."

"Well thanks to your undesired mouth, I now now need to worry about what to do with his offer!" Misaki growled. She knew she sounded like a horrible person but Satsuki understood her anger.

"He made you an offer?" she asked, stunned. "What was it about?"

"It was about babysitting his daughter...though I am very tempted to accept, I feel more at ease here than working under a man such as himself." she said, worrying about what would happen when she is gone.

As if reading her mind, Satsuki answered, "Don't worry. Meridian will be just fine without you and besides, Takumi isn't that much of a bad guy, just worry about you and your daughter's interest, that's all that matters."

"You're right...If you say he's a good person then...I will call him...but not today, tomorrow.I want to finish today's shift and possibly tomorrow's...of course if you will let me."

"Oh dear you are always welcomed here." she said with a motherly tone. "But...how is Sakura's progress doing?" she asked with great concern.

"Well to be honest,It's going horrible." Misaki placed her elbows on the green table and her face in her palms so Satsuki couldn't see the angst on her face. "Yesterday she bit a boy on his index finger because she said that he waved his food in her face and called her a dog."

"That must have been quite a parent conference." she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Though you and me both know why she is like this, so she rejected towards the male population, But of course Aoi is the exception."

"I know." Misaki let out a hint of a smile. "He's the reason I think she could one day overcome it...but I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to get mad at her because it's not her fault but _'his' _and well...it's my fault as well..." Misaki clenched her fist, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape.

"No Misaki, don't ever say that!" Satsuki hugged her instantly. "It's not your fault. That bastard did that to you and forced you to-"

"DON'T REPEAT!" she yelled, now tears were falling and she hugged Satsuki back, wishing that her mother was still alive and with her.

"You put her into that school so she could have more chances than you did, to become something other than a waitress, to show her that there is more to life than a small apartment and money troubles and seeing that throughout the years, you have managed by yourself to pay for everything is commendable!" she rubbed her back to calm her down a little.

"Thank you Satsuki...you always know what to say." she sniffed and smiled. "And thanks for giving my daughter free cakes once in awhile."

"It's my pleasure."

Walking to the Mansion door

"Mina Honey how was school today?" Takumi called out as he took off his shoes.

"It was good Daddy, but can I ask you something?" she replied, approaching him, her tone full of wonder.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why do rich kids have to be so mean to poor kids?"

"Why this question?" Takumi murmured, confused.

"I'm just curious daddy." though she really wanted to know so she could somehow help Sakura.

"They do that because since they're rich, they feel that they are better than others. It makes them feel better about themselves." Takumi explained, carefully choosing his words.

"Oh." her usual bright emerald eyes losing their shine. "Do you know how to make them stop?"

"You can tell your friend to stay with you." he suggested with a proud expression plastered on his face. "I'm sure today you defended your friend from the bullies, right?"

"Uh-huh! Daddy, I really did and I made her very happy...but how did you know it was a friend?" she asked, puzzled.

"A daddy always knows his Princess." he said happily.

"I love you daddy." She grinned the widest smile from ear to ear appeared on her face.

Takumi picked her up and placed her on his hip "I love you to princess." and he kissed her cheek and entered the door..

The Next Day, Shintani residence

"How are you liking your eggs honey?" Misaki asked.

"They're good." Sakura said, not complaining at how bland they tasted this morning.

"I need to tell you something, Sakura." Misaki said suddenly, catching Sakura's attention.

"Yes Mommy? What happened?" Little Sakura asked, lifting her gaze from her eggs to her mother.

"I'm not going to work in the café anymore after today. Satsuki's friend offered me a better job so I'm going to take it." Misaki said quickly but thoroughly.

"Is he like Aoi?" was Sakura's immediate answer.

Misaki paused and sighed. "No he isn't, but there, I will get paid much more and we won't have to worry about money anymore, and we can move to a bigger apartment!"

"Is it because my school is expensive? Or is it because you can't change me schools?"

"I'm not going to transfer you into another school honey, you are doing very good, at the top of your class meaning your- "

"Will you still be with me mommy?"

"Of course, at my new job I can be with you all day after you come home from school, wouldn't you like that?" Misaki grinned.

"Yes but...I don't want you to work with a man." she said almost in a whisper of anxiety.

"I'm sorry Sakura..." Misaki frowned. "There's no choice."

"It's okay Mommy...it's not your fault...just promise me that you will be okay." Sakura said, smiling sadly. "If it makes mommy happy then...I don't mind as much."

"I promise... Now finish your breakfast okay?"

Sakura nodded and began eating again.

As Misaki watched her daughter eat, she frowned and wondered if choosing to accept this job is going to be worth it and if they're going to be okay there. She only wanted the best Sakura.

Usui residence (Morning)

"Mina, Today I want you to come home immediately after school, I don't want you telling Luke to drive you anywhere else but home do you understand?" Takumi ordered one morning.

"Yes Daddy I understand, I'm sure you found me another babysitter that I'm going to fire." Mina said simply and confidently.

"Oh no young lady, I'm sure this one you aren't going to fire."

"Oh yeah, why do you say that?" she challenged.

"I'm sure this one has enough experience and knows how to prevent you from doing that." He smiled cheekily.

"I love a good challenge Daddy."

Like father like daughter both were poker-faced.

Later on in the day

"Inviting your boss for a cup of coffee Mikio? How very bold of you." Takumi smirks.

"Oh come on Sir, It's lunch time so we can grab a bite to eat, I said I was paying and all you ever do is work." Mikio sighed.

"Okay, I accept" Takumi shrugged, getting off his seat. In his mind he added, '_I can ask Mrs. Shintani if she accepts my offer_.'

Meridian

"Hello Si,r can I take your order?" Misaki asked, annoyed to the loving couple

"Yes Mrs. Shintani," he pulled her wrist so that they were on eye level and in her ear, he whispered, "Do you accept my offer? I gave you somewhat of a day and a whole night so what is your response?"

she pulled away getting her wrist out of his hand and mouthed. "Yes"

Inside Takumi was celebrating his victory because deep down, he thought she would refuse.

"I would like: A BLT with fried onions on the side." said Takumi joyously.

"And I would like a mediterranean Salad" Mikio said unliking this woman's presence, but drooling over Takumi at the same time.

"And to drink?"

"I will have whatever he is having." Mikio answered immediately.

"Then, 2 strawberry lemonade."

Misaki couldn't stop her grin from plastering all over her face. '_Strawberry lemonade? haha just like someone I know_'

"What happen, did I say something funny?" Takumi asked, also grinning now.

"Not at all Sir. your order is coming right up." Misaki shook her head and quickly left.

When she left a conversation started.

"So Takumi why haven't you married again? It's been what, 10 years, don't you have needs?" Mikio asked, leaning against her hand.

"I choose not to marry again for both the sake of my daughter and myself, She isn't ready to share me yet and I don't want to deal with another unfaithful women again. About my 'needs', every man has needs but I choose to suppress them or in other words pay no attention to them and focus solely in my daughter." Takumi answered, a slight smile hinted as he thought of Mina.

'_Ugh he's so boring_', "What a dedicated father you are, though what can you expect from a man such as yourself, Takumi." she gave him a seductive look.

'_Takumi?_' Takumi thought suspiciously. "Of course I'm a dedicated father, why bring children in the world if they are not going to receive necessities such as unconditional love from at least one of the parents?"

"I understand Mr. Walker." Mikio nodded. In her head, she sneered to herself,'_Why waste my wonderful body and time on him if it's certain he is going to choose his daughter over me?_'

Misaki came back, placing food on the table "Your meal, enjoy."

Takumi grabbed onto her wrist again, halting her from leaving he gave her a genuine smile that reached his eyes. "Thank you, Misaki Honestly."

And she blushed a full red then scurried in the staff room.

* * *

**Big thanks to my wonderful editor:** **WhiteAngel83 she deserves more credit than me for taking the time to improve my work and bring it up to its full potential.**

**Also... How you guys liking the same, but improved! 'The Babysitter' **

**Lol Lots of love :)**

** -Levi Alexa**


	3. Chapter 3

"That stupid idiot Usui!" Misaki cursed as she stormed into the break room.

"What happened?" Satsuki asked worryingly.

"It's that man again! How dare he tease me in front of his girlfriend!" Misaki groaned, madly blushing

"What did he say to you?" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, he just said thank you in a very _seducing _manner! He pulled me close to him just to ask me if I accepted his offer which did save me the trouble of calling him oh and-" she was literally rambling off.

"Calm down, that isn't much to get upset over." Satsuki smiled. "Although, it's so moe!"

"Manager!" Misaki groaned. "It isn't to you but to me it is, he is such a jerk!"

"Oh Misaki, Misaki" Satsuki chuckled while shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

**Half An Hour Later **

"Why are you going to leave such a big tip?" Mikio asked, waving the green papers in front of his face.

"$300 is not much, it's actually very little." Takumi said as a matter of fact.

"Are you dumb?! Most people don't have $300!" ?" Mikio scolded. "Are you always so generous with your money?!"

"No but I'm familiar with the waitress, and she deserves the money." He smiled. "I think I'll tip her $300 everytime she serves me."

"Why are you so fond of that woman, are you her lover?" Mikio narrowed her eyes.

"What!? Of course not, she's a friend of the owner." Takumi answered. "Anyways, we should leave now."

'_What is so good about her? All she is, is a beggar with a job_' "Okay."

**Meanwhile**

"I can't wait to eat!" Viola squealed delightfully, clasping her tiny hands together.

"I'm hungry." said Kaito, rubbing his hands together as he stared down at the bento boxes. He licked his lips and smiled cheekily.

"You're always hungry" Alisa rolled her eyes.

"I'm famished" Mina groaned. "I just want to eat!"

"What does f-fameish mean?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hahaha _Famished_, and it means extremely hungry." She smiled a bright smile "What did you bring to eat today Sakura?"

"The same thing as yesterday a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk, I'm _famished _so let's eat." Sakura smiled, taking out her sandwich and milk.

"Do you get filled up with just that?" Viola asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "I don't think that's a proper lunch."

"Well..." Sakura murmured, unsure. She didn't want to say no and admit it, but she didn't want to say yes and lie. "Um…"

"Don't ask her that Viola! That's rude." Mina snapped at her. "It's her lunch and, it's private!"

Viola frowned and looked down. "Sorry…"

"Do you want some of my cream puffs?" Kaito offered, holding up a little baggie of cream puffs. "My mom always makes me extras!"

"No thank you…" Sakura looked down nervously. "Your mom made it for you so-"

"No Sakura don't worry about it, My mom says where 1 eats so can 2." Kaito says cheerfully.

"And where 2 eat so can 3" added Alisa enthusiastically, snatching one cream puff away and gobbling it down.

"Ah- Hey!" Kaito nagged.

"And where 3 can eat so can 4" Added Viola meekly.

"And where 4 can eat so can the whole world!" Ended Mina as strong toned as ever.

"Thank you guys." Sakura giggled. She felt happy and very excepted towards her new friends.

"And besides this might be our new thing you know, sharing our food with each other." Viola said and everyone nodded in agreement and began sharing their food.

Viola shared her Mochi, Kaito his cream puffs, Alisa her rice balls and Mina shared her sushi bento (because her dad is so insistent on food that he cooks her an exaggerated amount of food).

"Uh, Saku-chan you have something on your face" said Kaito after a moment when everyone started eating.

Sakura blushed and wiped her right cheek with her palm quickly.

"No not there..." slowly Kaito inched forward his hand and Sakura, wide eyes, decided to squeeze her eyes shut because she didn't want to hit him, a _friend_.

Kaito was relieved that he wasn't going to get bit like he heard from the other boys. He wiped the cream from the corner of her mouth and laughed jokingly, , "Thanks for not biting me."

She frowned and said, "You know I can still bite you right?" and everyone started laughing which made Sakura blush.

Kaito smiled brightly. He was making progress on getting closer to Sakura and Sakura was making progress of accepting people into her heart enormously.

* * *

**After school **

As Sakura was standing by the gates alone, she thought about her new friends with a very gentle smile. She stood there silently, holding onto her backpack as kids rushed home.

Mina, who was also just coming out from the school, rushed down towards the gate when she spotted Sakura. Mina smiled and tucked her golden hair behind the ears as she ran down towards Sakura.

"Hey!" Mina popped in, surprising Sakura. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm...I'm waiting for my Mommy." Sakura answered, her mood suddenly lifting by seeing Mina.

"I'll wait with you then." Mina said cheerfully, shuffling so that she was standing beside Sakura.

"But, what about when your daddy comes for you then-"

"Oh it's fine! Today my driver is coming for me. Oh! I have an idea! you can come to my house, and I can show you my house and my room!" Mina suggested with a big grin.

"I-I don't know, I would have to ask my Mommy for permission..." Sakura murmured. "Ah- but I'd love to go!"

"Me too! We can call her then, does she have a cell phone?" Mina asked.

"No, but I know her work number!" Sakura said.

"Okay then we can call her." Mina grabbed Sakura's hand and took her to a pay phone which wasn't far from the school. Actually, it was just down the hill that the were on top of.

"Why don't you have a cell phone?" Sakura asked. "I thought you would've had one."

"Because my Daddy told me _'just because we are rich doesn't mean that I will be spoiled like one_' and besides why would I need one? I'm only 8, I'm not a teenager yet." she then put 50 cents inside the machine. "Here you go punch in the numbers."

When she dialed in the numbers, Satsuki answered one the second ring. "Satsuki, umm can you pass the phone to my mommy?" she asked meekly.

"_Sure, but is everything okay_?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, it's just, I want to ask her if I can go to my friend's house." Sakura murmured and whispered, "I'm sorry Satsuki it's just my friend stopped me from going home."

And Satsuki whispered back, "_I'm glad you finally made friends, my dear. Hold on, I'll get your mother on the phone_."

"Thank you, Satsuki." Sakura smiled. As she waited, she smiled up at Mina as she heard the phone shift. Mina gave Sakura a thumbs up.

"_What happened honey Satsuki told me that you wanted to ask me something_?" The sound of her mother's voice sent a pleasant shiver.

"C-Can I go to my friend's house?" Sakura asked hesitantly in one big breath.

There was a slight silence on the other end until Misaki exclaimed. "_A friend_?!"

"Yes...can I?" Sakura asked again.

"_Umm I don't know what to tell you on that...is she there I want to talk to her_" and she passed the phone to Mina.

"Yes...My name is Mina Usui Walker...Yes that is my father...Of course...I will take care of her trust me...My driver is coming for us...thank you so much Mrs. Ayuzawa...Oh then thank you Misaki." and she hanged up the phone with a ginormous grin. "Success!"

"Ah!" Sakura's face lit up.

Minutes later, a black Audi appeared and a tall man with black hair and a suit came out of the car and opened the rear door but before letting Mina in he asked, "Young Miss is the young lady behind you also going to come with us?"

"Yes and you will respect her just as you would to me." she snapped at him noticing the look of horror on his face though she was glad that Sakura didn't notice because she was playing with her fingers.

Mina walked over to Sakura and pulled her over to the car and whispered to her "Don't be nervous, I know it's your first time but I promise it won't be your last!" and the two girls went inside the car.

* * *

****3:00 PM ****

When the two girls arrived to Mina's mansion, It was really gorgeous. The driveway had a small fountain in the middle and little flower pots around it. Going to the main entrance was some steps and when they went through the double doors, they were first greeted by a young lady she was very clumsy but kind her darkish hair in two braids and wearing an old type of maid outfit where the shirt reached past her knees.

"Hello young Miss, welcome home." The maid smiled politely along with a bow. "Are you hungry?"

Mina thought about it for a second but smiled politely her way and answered, "No Nana, but thank you." Mina smiled, taking off her shoes.

"Wow, you brought a beautiful young girl with you, what is your name?" Nana smiled at Sakura.

"S...Sakura." Sakura smiled sheepishly back.

"Hello Miss Sakura are _you _hungry?" Nana asked her.

"No thank you." Sakura shook her head.

"Nana, I'm going to take Sakura to my room." Mina said. "So tell Daddy when he comes home."

"Really!?" she asked, stunned since Mina never really brought friends home and invited them into her room.

"Uh-huh I will tell you when I'm hungry." Mina nodded, taking Sakura's hand. "Come on, my room's upstairs."

"Okay then have fun!" Nana called after them as they ran away towards the staircase. i

The first place they went to was Mina's room. It was so very pretty, her doors were white with an arch of glass on the door. When you walked in, on the left was an arch of purple carpet a bed and next to it a box shaped dresser and a teddy bear on top of it. There was also curtains that you can close when you are sleeping they were soft and purple too.

On the white walls were paintings of flowers; some were purple and some were pink. The rest of the floor was hardwood floor and had a glass closet. More down in the room was a rainbow couch and a white round table with a ceramic tea set on the table.

"Wow your room is really pretty!" Sakura gasped, astounded by the many trinket and colours.

"Thank you but I think yours might be much better then mine!" Mina said.

"No...mine is nothing like this." Sakura shook her head. "Nothing like this at all!"

"Yes it is because it's yours, anything with you in it has to be pretty, you want to see the rest of the house?" Mina asked, still holding Sakura's hand.

Excitedly, she nodded. "Yes please"

"Okay!" and Mina pulled Sakura by her hand and showed her around. "Across the hall is my daddy's room." they went down the flight of stairs to a room where there is a couch and some square shaped dressers on each side of it and a huge tv in front of the couch.

"This is my Daddy's relaxing room, and look-" she points behind the couch "That's a pool!"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Sakura exclaimed; she pauses for a second "are you sure we are allowed to be in here?"

"Uh-huh because I have the same power as-" She was swiftly picked and given an attack of kisses, Sakura and Mina's hand were separated.

"Here you are Princess!" The man in a dark suit held her by his hip.

"Hey Daddy, you came home early today?" Mina giggled after the storm of kisses.

"Uh huh and you know why." he gave her his poker-faced look but then noticed a girl just staring at him in awe. "Hey little one what's your name?" he said kindly.

Mina squirmed in his hold. "Daddy put me down." she ordered.

When he did, she walked to Sakura and whispered to her, "This is my daddy. You don't have to say hi to him if you don't want to."

Sakura answered, "No it's okay...it's his house too." she walked towards Takumi but she set a certain distance from him and with her head down not wanting to look at him, she shyly introduced herself. "Hello Sir, My name is Sakura Ayuzawa"

He bent down and with his fingers, he raised her head.

"No daddy don't!" Mina exclaimed anxiously.

It was too late, Sakura had slapped him "Don't touch me! You're just going to hurt me!" Sakura yelled and then went behind Mina and cried on her back, gripping on her shirt.

Takumi attempted to walk over to the girls but Mina gave him a signal to stop and Takumi stopped. But he didn't want to leave so he sat on the stripped blue and black couch until minutes later she stopped crying and went to sleep in Mina's arms

Takumi got up and walked over to the girls again and asked Mina, "What happen? Why did she hit me?"

"Because she hates boys, daddy. She is really scared of them." Mina said sadly. "I feel bad."

"Do you know why?" Takumi asked with a frown.

"No daddy, I tried asking her and she said it's a secret." Mina murmured, gently patting Sakura's head.

'_When her parents come for her, I'm going to ask them._' Takumi thought to himself. "Okay well, I'm going to take her to the guest room so she won't have to sleep on the floor."

"No Daddy, take her to my room...I think she will get scared if she wakes up in the guest room without me there."

"You showed her your room?" Takumi asked, stunned. "You never let any of your other friends in there."

"Yes I did, she's like a little sister to me Daddy, and besides her Mommy told me to promise to take care of her." Mina smiled down at Sakura's sleeping face.

Takumi smiled. He's never seen Mina this way before towards anyone.

"Well then open the doors for me, okay?" Takumi smiled, reaching out for Sakura and Mina nodded, releasing Sakura.

* * *

Walking together up the stairs Sakura tossed around a little in his arms. At that moment Takumi thought it would be nice to have another child. Also it would be better for Mina, as she could learn how to share and have someone else to accompany her. When the last door opened, Takumi placed Sakura on the soft bed in Mina's room, careful to not wake Sakura up.

Mina walked over to a white chair and quietly moved it to the side of her bed.

"Here I will help you. " Takumi offered, picking up the chair and putting it next to the bed.

"You can leave now daddy. I'm going to stay with her." she said stroking Sakura's hair away from her face.

"No come, let her sleep." he said trying to reassure the girl that Sakura will be okay.

"No daddy I was supposed to take care of her and instead she got hurt and she even hit you...aren't you mad at her?" Mina asked quietly, looking at her dad.

"What? No of course not, because it isn't her fault. A child as small as her wouldn't act out without a reason, and she said that she was scared..." Takumi sighed. "It's okay."

The door behind them opened quietly.

"Sir, there is a women outside in the garden named Mrs. here to speak with you." Nana said.

"Oh yes, please show her into my study and tell her I will join her in a moment." Takumi waved Nana off.

"Yes Sir." once she left, Takumi resumed where he left off.

"Your babysitter is here, once Sakura wakes up, ask her if she's hungry and give her food if she says yes. Also, please tell her I'm sorry."

"Yes Daddy I will tell her, but you tell my babysitter that I'm going to fire her soon!" she smirked, poker-faced.

"We'll see about that." he also said, poker-faced.

* * *

Once he entered his study, the very impatient Misaki was waiting for him at a chair, her foot tapping quickly.

'_She looks like the little girl...but it can't be they have different last names_' Takumi thought to himself, walking over to Misaki to sit behind his desk.

"Hello Sir. I came to start my shift just like you asked me." Misaki said, behind her polite tone was a relieved tone.

"Thank you for coming, but before you start I would like to ask you a question." Takumi murmured.

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

"Mrs. Shintani, you have a daughter I believe. Could her name be Sakura Ayuzawa?"

"Well my maiden name is Ayuzawa but yes." Misaki nodded.

"You have such beautiful amber eyes." Takumi said suddenly, causing Misaki to blush and Takumi added, "though, they remind me of a little girl that is with my daughter upstairs."

"Yes my daughter is here." she smiled. "Your daughter asked me if my daughter could come over."

"She's a very beautiful girl...though I'm sorry to inform you that she slapped me today." he said with a glint of a sympathetic smile. "It really gave me a shock."

"She did!? I'm sorry she didn't mean to, please forgive her behavior!" Misaki said quickly.

"Of course I forgive her but, is it the first time she has acted violently towards a male?"

"No...it's not." Misaki muttered, smiling awkwardly.

"When was the last time?" he asked curiously.

"Two days ago...but I'm sure she may have done something recently but it wasn't as serious." Misaki said honestly.

"What did she do?"

"She bit a boy...her reason was because he waved his food in her face and called her a dog, and his side of the story was she just bit him for no reason!" Misaki said angrily.

"Who did you believe?"

"My daughter of course she may be 6 years old Sir, but I taught her better than that to lie...though others don't bother her anymore."

"It was thanks to my Princess." his fatherly pride flashing through his skin brightly. He continued, "Your daughter is sleeping in my daughter's room…come, I'll take you."

"Thank you Sir." Misaki smiled, standing up along with him and followed him out.

* * *

**A work full of drama and not enough space well my first day of 11th grade and I turn in this chapter. Thank you for reading reviewing and favoriting**

**THANK YOU GUEST! I used your suggestion for the story title.**

**I wub you Flareon and stay tuned for the next chapter of**

**"The Babysitter" *Dramatic music playing in the background***

**On a final note, thank you so much to angel for editing my chapter, much credit to her for taking the time to edit my much favorite story to write so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Misaki and Takumi entered the room very quietly, Takumi stopped Misaki by grabbing her wrist. Misaki got the hint, he wanted them to observe the cute scene in front of them.

"And then, there were gumdrops and chocolate to!" Sakura exclaims happily while explaining her dream to Mina. Sakura was stroking Mina's hair as she was retelling her dream.

Mina laughed, "Sounds like someone is hungry," Mina said

"I guess so." she said meekly.

Misaki's eyes soften once she saw that Sakura was okay and she couldn't help but let out a small sigh.

"If you're hungry, I could tell my Daddy to make us something," Mina offered, for her slight distress and anxiety for Sakura filled the air.

Misaki turns to look at Takumi in surprise. "You know how to cook?"

He looks back at her amused. "Of course I do, don't you?"

"Of course I can!" she flusters without thinking.

"Oh really?" he then leaned over to whisper, "how about you cook something for us tomorrow?"

"H-Hmph! Piece of cake," she said, ignoring the fact that she doesn't know the first thing about cooking. "I accept your challenge." and she walked into the room with Takumi behind her.

When Mina sensed another person in her room with the alien powers she inherited from her father, immediately she turns around and snapped at the intruder. "What did I tell you about bringing strangers into my room, daddy?" she asks sternly.

He half-smiled. "I'm sorry." he said, still brave enough to show her his poker-face

"Hmph!" she stood up and faced Sakura. As she was about to get off of the bed, she whispered to her while stroking Sakura's hair,"Don't move,"

"But-" she said in a low voice.

"Shh," Mina grinned. Then that grin disappeared when she suddenly had twirled around and marched towards Misaki who just stood very awkwardly at the entrance with Mina's dad.

She stood in front of Misaki with her arms crossed and a very judgemental expression. She held out her index and twirled it quickly, giving Misaki the hint that she wanted Misaki to turn around.

Misaki looked back at Takumi before hesitantly obeyed.

"You look very plain and you dress like a boy. Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked quizzically.

Misaki tried to conceal her amusement/hurt as she answered, "No, I don't."

"Just so you know my father is not up for grabs, I do not appreciate other women looking at him like a piece of meat." Mina said with a complete sternness that made her dad sigh.

"I understand completely."

"Good answer. For your appearance I will assume you aren't concerned about how others see you so you get 1 day trial. For the way you answered my question and my response another day. But You speak with too much confidence like you will actually keep this job...to be honest, I like that but it's still supercilious of you so minus one. All together you get one day to impress me."

Misaki's eyes stared at Mina's and somehow, Misaki wanted to roll her eyes at the child but she knew it would get her in trouble.

Instead, she walks around her knowing that Mina's eyes are glued to her, though she pretends as she didn't see them so she could get to her daughter.

"What do you think you are doing!? I didn't say you could touch her" Mina exclaims, obviously enraged.

"But-"

Misaki interrupted Sakura by placing her index finger on her lips and shaking her head forcing Sakura to stay quiet

_'Why can't I ever say anything?'_ Sakura thought annoyingly.

"Are you _deaf_? I said you can't touch her!" Mina hissed.

Though Misaki boldly answered, "Why am I prohibited from touching her? She is legally my daughter, so because of that, I think I have the privilege to do so. Don't you?"

Mina's emerald eyes enlarged in size as she just realized she made the most dumbest mistake in her life.

Looking at her father with a why-didn't-you-tell-me look only made her more mad as all he did was smirk and mouthed, '_'I won_.''

If only Mina's eyes were daggers.

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to be so rude." she said to Misaki trying to patch up her serious mistake of insulting her friend's mother. Oh how badly she wished she could start over.

"Thank you Miss, though I will gladly take the day you offered me." she said as if she heard nothing.

Utterly dissatisfied by both Misaki's response and her father's attitude she said, "I would like to ask both of you to leave my room now." she practically ordered.

"Of course, as you wish," answered Misaki, in her head, she couldn't help but be broadly amused by the girl.

"Do they really have to leave?" a distressed look was apparent on Sakura's face.

* * *

Takumi waved goodbye to the kids as Misaki walked out of the room followed by Takumi who closed the door behind them quietly. When they were in his studies, Takumi and Misaki sat down.

"What are your thoughts about my daughter?" Takumi asks.

"She's a very interesting girl, but I think she needs lots of love which is something I can do...but it seems as though she's more attracted to the idea of Sakura coming here then actually having a babysitter," Misaki muttered.

"I know my daughter has the tendency of doing that...but then again I've never hired a person with a child themselves."

"Taking in mind that today is my first day and it might be my last I'm going with Mina."

"I understand…" Takumi nods. "I'm sorry."

Misaki shook her head. "It's okay, I'm almost certain that I can get her approval though...even if it might get a little difficult."

Takumi nods, satisfied with her answer. He then stood up and showed Misaki to the door. "Thank you."

* * *

"Why were you being so mean to my mommy?" Sakura asked once they were alone, totally confused.

"Because I thought she was another bad person, but I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Mina apologized, sitting on the bedside. She sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"Mommy isn't a bad person," Sakura frowned. "I forgive you but...my Mommy is very gentle and I love her very much! You will love her, Mina!"

Mina stared at her, wanting to believe Sakura of her words but she couldn't believe her too quickly. Afterall, Sakura could be wrong.

Mina gazed down. "I'm sorry, you might be right."

"It's okay…" Sakura grinned.

Mina was about to say something else but that's when Misaki knocked on the door twice and allowed herself in.

"Mommy," Sakura waved.

"Sakura would you leave me alone with Mina? I would like to talk to her,"

Mina gave Misaki a very conspicuous and confused look, mixed with a glare.

"Yes Mommy, of course," Sakura smiled at Mina before exiting the room and going downstairs.

When Sakura was gone, Misaki looked at Mina and smiled at the girl who was obvious glaring at her. "Hello,"

* * *

Following the wonderful smell, she walks into the kitchen and saw a familiar figure. It was Mina's dad, standing there mixing something and throwing in some ingredients.

'So cool,' Sakura thought and just before she was about to scurry away, he suddenly turns and smile at her.

"Where are you going?" Takumi asks.

"Uhhh….No where" as her face turned flushed with embarrassment as she walked to the nearest chair and sat there taking in all the wonderful aromas.

"Do you like the smell?" he asked, pleased of himself.

"Yes….what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Well it's just veggie soup."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Yes ma'am, how can I help you?" Mina asked, her voice was as cold as ice that for a moment, it sent shivers up her spine.

"Thank you for taking care of Sakura for me," Misaki said kindheartedly

"You are welcome, but it's my duty since she is younger than me." Her voice was slightly warmer now that they were talking about Sakura.

"'Im glad that she has someone like you to watch over her,"

"I just want her to be my friend...is that all you wanted to do, thank me?" she asks, confused.

"Why of course, because of you, my daughter doesn't come home with sad eyes anymore." Misaki smiled at the memories of Sakura coming home with large grins.

With pride evident in her eyes, she responded, "If it's for Sakura's sake then you can count on me….but to be honest with you, I still don't trust you enough to let you in here for long periods of time so please get out."

"Yes of course Miss." as her confidence was restored and now she really thought that this job was meant for her.

"Oh and one thing.", Mina arrogantly added.

"Yes?"

"Don't be so arrogant as to address me as 'Miss', Mina is just fine"

she was thrown off guard "Yes " she finally managed to say.

* * *

"But aren't only girls supposed to cook?" Sakura said as bluntly as ever.

There was so much that Takumi could take but this had to be the funniest thing that he burst out laughing causing Sakura's cheeks to blow up the size of ping-pong balls as she was beginning to become upset that Usui was laughing at her.

"Why are you laughing for you, you dummy Usui" and she stomped her right foot to the ground

That was when Takumi realized that he missed those times when Mina was younger and he would do the same thing and tease her.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but the faces you were making made me laugh even more." he laughed his last laugh.

Sakura pouted.

"Do you want to try what I made, you look hungry." without waiting for an answer, he grabbed a silver ladle and poured the hot soup in a nicely designed ceramic bowl and placed it on the table in front of Sakura.

"But what about everyone else?" Sakura asks.

"Don't worry about them, there's always more."

"No thanks, I'm not going to eat until everyone comes, it's the rules." she said stubbornly as she left the spoon on its napkin.

"Who made up those rules?" Takumi chuckles.

When she was about to say something the words weren't coming out, she tried again nothing and once more but still no words until she just gave up and sat there in silence.

"It's okay." Takumi said quickly, noticing her slight distress. "You don't have to tell me now," and as he was about to leave to call everyone, he was stopped when he turned around it was none other than Sakura grabbing on his sleeve.

"I will go call them, but you have to put all of the bowls on the table okay?" said a now determined little girl.

He chuckled a little. "Yes captain," Sakura was very interesting to him, showing all kinds of emotions on that tiny head of hers.

she pursed her lips. "And don't laugh at me," and she went about, up the brass

staircase.

* * *

**FINALLY lol i've been meaning to do this a long while ago but to be honest i don't know if i should make things different and what-not but hey i finally got it again sorry for such tardiness on my part and well hopefully i get back on track and update almost everyday like before. After this month i get VACATIONS so for sure i'm going to get back into this lol well same as always.**

**thank you very much my mewtwo for waiting ever so patiently**

**and stay tuned until next time for "The Babysitter"**

**loves and kisses and thank you for ENJOYING :p**

**Much thanks to Angel again :p she makes this story 10 times better with her great editing skills.**


	5. Chapter 5

She ran up the stairs and in the middle of the staircase she stopped as her mother was walking down.

"Mommy, Mr. Walker made dinner, and he said that we can stay and eat." she said wondering how would his food taste like.

"But its 6:00 p.m, and anyways it almost time to go home."

"Okay mommy."

And she walked up the steps with less enthusiasm then before, a little scared to go to her next destination. When she arrived to the only pink door in the entire mansion

she slowly opened the door. Inside there was Mina, sitting at her desk on her laptop looking very concentrated on something.

"Mina...dinners ready" Sakura said in a shaky voice standing in the doorway

Slightly looking up from her task she answered with "Okay...tell him im going to eat in here." and as quickly as she answered she went back to her screen

"Okay" she said and as she proceeded to leave her spot by the doorway, though she was stopped by a voice telling her,

"What do you like?"

She answered quickly saying "Huh? I don't get it. What do you mean?"

She countered it with "You know like what are your favorite things?" She paused thinking how to explain herself in a correct manner "I like princess things, so what do

you like?"

Still not understanding what she was trying to tell her, she said "Cute things" and seeing the opportunity she left back to the place where she started and walked away.

* * *

"Hey Mommy." she said with her backpack in her hand and a sweater in the other.

"Hey sweetie"she responded back to her sitting in a soft velvet chair. "Lets go" she said with a smile on her face

That's when Takumi stepped in the room with a pot filled with soup and by the looks and smell of it, it was going to be very good.

"Did you call Mina for me?" still maintaining his distance

"Yes" she said softly "She told me she is going to eat in her room."

He was still, no reactions, no words, as if he didn't care at all.

Though he never noticed the displeased look on Misaki's face as she now is processing the events of today followed by this man's emotionless face.

That's when he noticed that Misaki and Sakura were getting ready to leave,"What? leaving so soon? why not stay for dinner? I told Sakura-"

"I'm sorry Sir, but today has been an overwhelming day for me and I would like to go home." she said taking a step towards the door, though the voice behind her told

her,

"Okay, then let me show you to your rooms." He answered rapidly, "Or would you two like to room together?"

"Our rooms!? i don't know what you had in mind but you never mentioned that we would be living here?" Misaki said confused with a hint of anger in her voice _'how _

_could after all this he still invites me to stay at his house, some nerve he has'_

"You don't remember? at the cafe I mentioned that accepting this job you get housing and free meals" he said innocently as if he did nothing wrong, though deep inside

he wished she would accept his offer and stay.

At that moment Misaki was completely intolerant of how she was being treated and grabbed her daughters hand and walked out of there. Once they reached her car she

opened her door and slumped into her chair totally exhausted.

* * *

**In the Car**

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked a worried Sakura

"Yes honey, im just tired that's all" she said trying to put up a front for her daughter though in reality she really is angry and confused about her whole day.

"Oh...do you like your new job?"

"Well I do get paid more so we might move to a bigger house with your own room, would you like that?"

"uh huh...whatever you want mommy."

* * *

**The Next Day**

***Time Skip: At School, Lunchtime***

"Hey Sakura" said a blue haired boy walking towards her

"Hey Kaito" she said shyly, scooting over a bit

He frowned "Why are you here alone, why aren't you with Mina and the others?"

She kept quiet when she heard that name.

"Speaking about her, she is looking for you. So why don't you save us the trouble and just go back with me."

She shook her head

"Why not? Mina is getting mad at all of us, accusing us of doing something to you. Look if it's because of me then dont worry i'll just leave and-"

She shook her head "No Kaito. Its not because of you...I just want to be by myself"

Taking a seat next to her "Okay then ima keep you company"

"But arent you scared of me?"

"Should I be?" he asked dumbfounded

Being as confused as she was she didn't say anything but Kaito is a kid of impulse as he asked

"Am I cute?"

As bluntly as ever she said "Eww, gross you are really super duper ugly."

He looked her way and squinted his eyes and said "You're Mina's friend alright." in a monotoned manner

"Is she mean to you to?" her voice as high as ever as if she was being sarcastic

He began to sniker though noticing the look on Sakura's face he continued on to his explination "She calls me Neko-Baka sometimes because everytime I see a cat I

fanboy over it"

"Hahaha thats so funny Kaito!" she said pointing at him and laughing her heart out

"Well I am glad that I can make you laugh but the bell is about to ring"

"...Kay..." she said inbetween her laughing

And they both got up and walked to their seperate classes together ignoring all the death and amazment stares from the other kids.

* * *

As Sakura walked into her class she heard all the whispers and giggling between her peers. As always she walked to her desk, sat down, and took out her notebook and

pencil and started drawing. Though of course during this week, something new always happens.

"Why were you with Kaito?" said Girl number 1

"He's so cute, what would he be doing with you?" said Girl number 2

"You probably hurt him didnt you!" said Girl number 3 acusingly

Sakura ignored everything the group of girls was telling her and just kept on focusing on her drawing.

One of the boys who was listening to the conversation stood up, and walked over to the girls.

As he was walking over he looked as if he was angry at the group of girls for being mean to Sakura, though he smirked.

He smirked and reached over to Sakura's desk and quickly snatched away her notebook.

Filled with mixed emotions she wished somebody, anybody could help her, though she put her head down completly hopeless.

As this boy was displaying her pictures around her class, while everyone was laughing at her drawings and ripping out the pages, the teacher came in and caught the

boy in the act. He took the notebook from his hand and dealed with the bully.

After the teacher and the bully left the room, again there was whispers and giggling.

When only the teacher came back the whispers and giggles became silent and class began as usual. Though the only difference was during class a paper was being

passed around. Once it reached Sakura's desk it said _'Votes for Sakura to leave school'_ The leave school section of the table was filled with tally marks, though there

was one tally mark on her to stay at school. Though she was sad that there was more people wanting her to leave she wanted to know who that one tally mark was.

* * *

Things were totally different when Kaito walked into his class...

When Kaito walked into his class all the girls and boys rushed to him with lots of questions such as;

"Are you hurt?"

"Were you scared the whole time?"

"Why were you walking with her?"

"Where you trying to get hurt!?"

"How was it to walk with her?"

"Is she as poor as everyone says she is?"

"Did she pass you her lice?"

and many other questions more.

He shrugged them all off and said "I was just trying to be a friend to a friend." and walked to his desk next to Mina.

She quickly asked "I heard you walked with Sakura, but why didn't you bring her over with us?"

He boldly and bluntly said "I wanted to talk to her." and he ended his sentence with a smile.

* * *

**I know its unforgiveable that it took me sooo long to update, but during the time I was absent things were rocky. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Im sorry my lovely readers but I hope you cuties can forgive me. But hey im back :3 and I missed you guys :) well stay tuned to another chapter of The Babysitter. Peace out guys :) ...  
before I end this im going to change my author name, so if you have any suggestions tell me :3  
bye bye for realsies this time :p  
**


	6. Chapter 6

After the last bell had rung Sakura walked out of class as fast as she could. When she reached the

gate she was chased down by a voice that said, "You're going to come to my house, right Sakura? I

can take you just wait for my driver." Mina said as she clinged onto Sakura's arm. After she finished

her sentence Sakura pushed her away, not hard enough to knock her down but just enough to startleMina into letting her go.

"I'm going home by myself, I don't like you anymore...you are so mean to people. So- so I hate you now!"

With those words Mina's whole world was shattered in front of her eyes. All she wanted to do was fall

to the floor that instant and cry her eyes out. She has never been rejected before in her life and she

never though Sakura, the girl with nothing could ever refuse her.

Sakura walked and walked until she reached her house she did not regret anything she said or did.

Throughout her walk home she cursed Mina because of the way she acted with her mother. Though

she knew she would have to see her again, she didn't want to be in the same car as her.

* * *

"Hey sweetie" Misaki said in a loving tone while she put her car keys next to her notebook

Focused on the shape she was drawing she said "Hey mommy" and she hugged her

"How was school?" she asked hoping it was better then the last.

"It was good, how was work?" She said still drawing

Sakura asked curious "are you going to miss your job?"

"Yes sweetie, very much."

"But we can still visit Satsuki." Rubbing her belly she said "im going to miss all the free cakes Satsuki

gave me for being a good girl" she finished her sentence with a smile

Misaki couldnt help but smile to and said " you do love to eat."

"Uh huh, and im even going to miss Aoi to."

Chuckling the mother said, "He's someone im going to miss the least."

"Awwww but mommyyy he always buys me ice cream and hamburgers and even fries to."

"Hahahaha well come on honey, we have to go to Takumi's house now."

"Mommy but I dont want to go" the little girl pouted and crossed her arms

"Why not? You had fun yesterday right?" Misaki said confused not knowing what the problem was

"Mina was being a meano face, she was just being mean to you." she said sadly

Now understanding what was wrong Misaki bent down to be on eye level with the little girl "Sweetie, it isnt Mina's fault. She was just a little upset because she doesnt like babysitters."

The little girl's expression changed a bit and asked confused ,"So if you make her like you...then she will like you to? Mommy I don't get it"

Smiling she said "its okay sweetie, but lets get you in the car so we can get on going kay?"

Nodding her head "Uh huh"

* * *

When Mina arrived home she was a bit angry. She marched straight to her room, threw her backpack

to the ground and flopped in her bed and started crying.

Her loud sobbing fills the entire mansion. As always on cue at times like these Nana knocks on the door.

"Young Miss are you okay?" the young maid asked concerned

"No Nana, come in I need you"

"What's wrong Young Miss? Why are you crying?"

*Sniff sniff* "Because of stupid Sakura! Why is she so mean to me...I helped her when those stupid

girls were being mean to her and this is how she repays me!"

"She was probably like that because of the things you said to her mother."

"I told her i didnt mean it..."

"Well yes Young Miss. Though wouldnt you be upset if someone said thoes things to your father?"

"Well yes but-"

"Young Miss, you have to be considerate of others feelings to."

"Nana, how do i get her to forgive me?"

"Easy, Just tell her you are sorry"

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Positive" The Maid said with a smile

* * *

As Misaki and Sakura arrived at the mansion one of the butlers opened the door and greeted them

both. Though not to far away Mina was gracefully waiting for them.

"Hello Mrs. Shintani, im hungry so can you make me a grilled cheese sandwhich. Oh- and before I

forget you need to wear a uniform. Nana will take you to get one." She followed this with one of her

award winning dazelling smiles.

As Misaki left to her tasks Sakura was left alone, and Mina took full advantage of this. She got up

from her seat and sat next to the stool Sakura is sitting in.

"Hey, Saki? Is it okay if I give you that nickname?

She nods her head

"Im very sorry of how I acted Saki, I will try to change my attitide for the better. Can you forgive me?"

Sakura now putting her head down in her arms started thinking and thinking somemore on what she

should say. At last 5 minutes past and she lifted her head up and said "You need to pinky promise."

With the biggest smile on her face she agreed and streached out her pinky for her

"Nu uh I need to see your other hand so i know you aren't crossing your fingers."

She laughed a small laugh and raised her left hand up so she could see that she isnt crozzing her

fingers. Then Sakura also proceeded to streach out her left pinky and there they made a promise.

* * *

When Misaki returned with a grilled cheese sandwich and fully dressed in her attire she handed the plate to Mina.

She eyed the plate of food with disgust though never the less she tried it "It tastes awful" she said as

she placed it on the counter "The bread was burnt to a crisp and you used the wrong cheese. NANA!"

as soon as she called her, she came. "Please make me a grilled cheese sandwich..." thinking long and hard she thought to herself 'Might as well help her if she will be

working for me' "...And Nana, take Misaki with you. Teach her how to make it properly please."

Nana responded courteously as always and went to do what was asked of her taking Misaki with her

"Your mother cooks horrible" she said with a twisted look on her face

"No she doesn't, she cooks really good."

"Take a bite out of the sandwich, and tell me it tastes good"

Sakura did just that, she picked up the sandwich and took a bite. She chewed really fast and swallowed. As always she reminded herself not to think of the taste. "You

see it tastes really really delicious."

"Whatever you say"

* * *

Once everyone had lunch and the girl's were outside in the garden exploring. Misaki decided to get acquainted with the staff so she went to go find Nana.

As always at this time of day she was arranging a flower vase with flowers that didn't match one another.

"What do you need help in Mrs. Shintani?"

"Misaki is okay"

"Hmm, alright then Misaki. What do you need help in?"

"Nothing really, I just want to chat for a bit." she said unsure if that was the right thing to say

"Sure, lucky for you my job is finished for the day." Nana cheerfully smiled at her

"What is your job here?"

"I do all the cleaning, but you know? You are the first employee here to actually converse with me." she said happily "Other then Mina, but she's the Little master"

"About Mina... what do you know about her?"

"Well, I know she is a girl. Does that help?"

Stating the obvious Misaki couldn't help but face palm.

"Hahaha just joking...Hmm well I don't know very much since I just started working here a month ago. Hmm but I can tell you that she is lonely. Her Father comes

around dinner and she is always in her room. She does call me constantly for little things. But that's all I know."

"Thank you for that. So, Nana did you end up working here?"

"Hahahaha Nana is what Mina calls me, if you like you can call me Izumi. And I ended up working here for my family in the country side."

* * *

The day passed by pretty quickly and as expected when dinnertime came so did came home and went directly to his office where he put his brief case down

on his desk and went to the dinner table to eat dinner. Expecting there to be no one as always he was surprised when he saw Mina for once not eating in her room.

Though he was more surprised to see the mother and her daughter eating at the table as well.

"Misaki? stayed for dinner I see?" he smiled faintly

"It's hard to say no to Sakura." she said patting her hair

"Mina asked me, and I said yes." she said proudly

Takumi was glancing over to both of them and he appreciated the happy face Sakura had when she happily ate her food.

"Enjoying it?" he asked pleased of himself

"It's good...but my mommy cooks wayyy better food" she said as if she was challenging him

As he threw a glance over to the wide eyed mothers face and looked back at the girl.

"Oh really? Is that right?" he wondered how far can her faith in her mother go "How about we make a bet little one?"

She thought for a moment and said yes confident that she would win.

"Okay then...If I win and _cook a good dish then_ I want you two to live here with us. But if you win and your mother cooks a better dish what do you want?"

Sakura shook her head and used her finger as it was a pencil and wrote on the table 'I will tell you when I win'

Of course Misaki didn't understand anything since she was more focused on the fact that her child and that idiot of a rich man are betting over sake.

"Deal?" as if telling her 'are you sure'

"Deal." she said still with total confidence

* * *

Once their meal was over and the dishes were placed in the sink Sakura went to get her things leaving the pair alone

"So how is this compared to your old job?" he asked intrigued

"A challenge, but I know after I get past it, it's going to get easier"

he raised his eyebrows "You are really determined, aren't you?"

"Of course I am" she said with a game face "though i'm more phased by the fact that you made a bet with a little girl, why did you do that?"

With a smirk he said "Because I find her attitude amusing."

"My daughter is not your Joker, she isn't here to make you laugh Sir."

"Forgive me, I forgot my manners" he stood up and got down on one knee and kissed Misaki's knuckles

Feeling the touch of his foreign lips she quickly pulled away her hand and practically dragged Sakura out of the house 'who the hell does this man think he is'

* * *

**Hey kitties I finished it :3 Thank you for your support and reviews. I always read them and reread them, the recent reviews were very motivational :p So the question for today is, "What will happen next?" Well my lovelies stay tune to the next chapter of The Babysitter. And don't forget to enjoy :3 well good bye for today and see ya next time :3  
And one last thing, I do not own Maid sama  
****Well bye bye for realsies this time :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

***Sakura's dream***

It as really dark...

Calling out "Mommy! Where are you!?" as the thunder of gods anger pounds the earth, tears start to come out of her amber eyes. The rythem of the tears matching the

pouring rain that's heard from the outside. She shuts her eyes really tight, afraid to death about what is to come as she crouches on the cold tile floor.

A shadowy figure apears from the corner unnoticed. A faint voice is heard calling to her "Sakura? Where are you honey?" Thinking it as her mother calling her she

abruptly opened her eyes. She struggled to get on her feet to follow the voice. Though the more she ran the more farther away it sounded.

As she walks and walks in the dark maze, what seemed to be forever she wandered and found a light. As the light becomes brighter her vision becomes fuzzy trying to

adjusting to the light. Next to her Mother beside the couch was a man, a man she didnt reconize at all. His facial features were destorted, a face she hated

remembering. A face of the person that hurt her the most.

"I need a beer, go bring me one Sakura" with just those words she colapsed. As she reached the wood floor it was a familiar feeling to her, A feeling she tried so hard to forget.

When she wakes again, she finds herself in her bed, the same shadowy figure is now hung over her body. She felt that person kissing her forhead tucking her in bed.

When it hugged her it stung. It stung as if she was being picked by thousands of bees, as this person let go

He whispered to her, "Don't tell mommy, be a good girl and don't make her worry and sad."

As she heard the door close behind him, she quickly popped open the covers to find herself covered from her arms to her upper thighs in bruises.

* * *

Misaki felt her little girl toss and turn in her sleep.

As if she was being attacked by a wild bear she heard her scream, "Mommy! Mommy help me!"

Misaki abruptly awoke, knowing why she was screaming. Trying so hard not to freak out, trying so hard to be calm and collected for the girl next to her, she shook her awake.

Hating the pain she was going through she said "Sakura, wake up!"

Sakura woke up with tears in her eyes , "Mommy I-"

Holding her in her arms, pressing her face lightly to her chest trying to calm Sakura down who is cryinng uncontrolably.

"I know honey, I know..." cradling her shaking little girl in her arms.

"Its okay, it was only a dream. Okay? Im here, I promise not to let that happen to you again."

Once she managed to completly calm Sakura down and got her to fall back asleep Misaki layed her back on the bed. As always she couldn't sleep after one of these

horrible nightmmares so she got up from the bed and made some tea.

Of course the tea had no fragrance as she got tea bags and made it in the microwave. The taste was so bland but that was all she could do at the time.

When the sun peeked its eyes through the darkness it was time for her to get ready. It was time for her to start her new job somewhere else then the usual.

She woke up Sakura and as usual she got up and went to change her clothes and get ready as her mother tried her hardest to make breakfast.

Whn everyone was done and both of them sat to eat Sakura started, "Mommy, Im sorry for waking you up..." Her voice was sad

Kissing her cheek, "Sweetie, It's okay. It was only a bad dream." She smiled a reasuring smile

"Mommy, are you going to pick me up today?"

"Yes, The first time in so long. So wait for me, kay?"

With a really big smile and in a cheerful voice she said, "Hai" which was always the thing she said when she was very happy.

* * *

**At School**

As Sakura walked in the gate to get to her class she felt lots of stares and a bunch of whispers.

"So that's the girl that got Fugi-kun in trouble"

"I heard that she will get..."

"Yeah but who will do it?"

"One of his friends..."

Then more whispers.

Once it hit lunch time she went out to the tree to go eat with her friends. When one of the girls in her class pulled her collar from behind and made her drop her food.

"It's your fault why Fugi-kun got in trouble. Your so stupid!"

When more kids were coming she saw one of them, A boy running and screaming "Leave her alone! its not her fault!" As he pushed the people away from her.

"Oh look who it is, teddy boy"

Sakura smiled a kind smile to the boy In the teady bear sweater and said "Its okay Adrian. I can take care of myself now" She smiled to him and told all the kids in her

class "Leave me alone! Im tired of you guys always being mean to me! You guys are a bunch of big stupid heads!"

She pulled the cute kid wearing a bear sweater with her, "Come with me Adrian you dont need to be told mean things by these smelly people."

Unaware of the fact that she was holding his hand, she walked to the sakura tree with Mina and the others.

* * *

"Sakura! Over there!" A beautiful girl with golden locks tied in pigtails

"See" She smiled to her "I told my Daddy to brush my hair like yours" She jumped up and down happily

Thats when they all noticed the extra person in the picture.

"Whose this kid in the Bear suit?" Kaito said with a hint of jelously in his voice as he notice him and Sakura holding hands.

"I don't know but he sure is cute" Said Alisa

"Who dressed you up? Your mom." Said Viola

They were all surprised when the boy opened his mouth, "No, My dad did."

He heard the loud gasp from everyone except Mina and Sakura.

"NO WAY YOUR DAD!?" Viola said in a high squeaky voice. Narrowing her eyes she said "Who are you anyways?"

The boy with black hair, 3 hair clips in it. Wearing a light brown teddy bear outfit and cute matching boots bowed down gracfully. "Im Adrian, Adrian Chandler." and followed it with the cutest smile.

Her jaw dropped, "NO WAY! From Estrella industries!"

He nodded, "Uh huh, why?" tilting his head completly clueless

"Might you have an older brother or something?" Viola said in a hopeful voice. Her pink strands standing up

"No" she said with a bright smile

His nonchalant manner infuriated her. Everyone questioned Viola's attitude

"Why does that bother you Vi?" Kaito said

"Yeah i mean he's just a kid?" Alisa said waving it off as if it was nothing.

"You two dont get it, Im...Im going to have to MARRY THAT KID. Waaahhhh why meeee."

Everyone laughed at Viola for a moment. She Looked so funny acting like a kid

"Stop being a drama queen, you two don't have to worry about that until we get to highschool." Alisa said trying to calm her down

"But I don't wanna marry a little kiiiid" She said crying like a little baby.

"You two are both acting like little kids" Said Mina."

"Saki? Where's your lunch?" asked Mina

"Well...I accidently dropped it."

"Aww poor Saki, ill share mines with you" Kaito said concerned

"Heeh! You can't call her Saki, only I do"

"Look whose acting like a child now" he retorted

She turned red a little "Oh be quiet"

And again everyone laughed

* * *

**After school**

Throughout the rest of the class time no one bothered Sakura anymore. When she finally defended herself no one dared to pick on her, at least not for today. As It was time to leave school she waited for her mother outside in front of the gate. There, Adrian was waiting for her.

"Thank you for helping me out, even though I was trying to save you. So here's an act of grattitide from me..."

She flinched not knowing what he was going to do to her. Though when she noticed his hand was out for her to shake it, she shook his hand back. Thats when she noticed, that was not the first time she held his hand. It was so warm, just like earlier before.

Adrian bowed once more, and ran to his papa's side.

That's when Mina came and asked her, "Are you coming with me to my house?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, im waiting for my mommy."

"Oh okay...If you want...you two can come with me"

She shook her head, " I can't, my mommy is coming for me"

Thats when Misaki comes and greets Sakura, "Hey sweetie"

Sakura gleemed in happiness as she jumped to hug her mom " Mommy!"

While this was happining Mina is behind them only wishing to the stars that one day she could be hugged like that to.

"Mina!" Misaki called to her, "Come sweetie, We are all going to the mansion.

She whispered to herself, 'don't call sweetie...'

As they all walked to the black car together Mina kept her distance behind Misaki and Sakura

"What are you doing behind us Mina? Here walk in front" Only Mina felt the spark when Misaki held her hand. Though she liked the feeling she was still against the idea

of Misaki working for her. So she snatched her hand away and walked in front of them both quickly.

" Mommy I really missed you"

"I missed you to" with loving eyes she looked at Mina.

'Don't look at me like that' Mina thought as they went into the car strapping on her seat belt

* * *

**Well ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I finally finished chapter 7. I feel like ive been in a role this month, My goal for this month is to hit chapter 10 or so. Though if you guys would like That need reviews and lots of them like 1 thousand. Ehh jk :p 5 will do. I feel that during my absence that messed me up so ive been losing support from you guys. Anyways I finally got a phone guys :) so if you want to add me o kik and snapchat. I would love to talk to you guys, it doesn't have to be about my fanficition. I just want some friends is all, someone to talk to.**

**kik: Laprus****snapchat: Kimana_1998****One last thing before I go I hope you enjoyed reading and stay tuned to the next chapter of 'the Babysitter' Goodnight my lovies. See ya next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Returning to the mansion It was a surprise to find Takumi there.

"Hey ladies" he greeted the three of them with a smile.

"Hey Daddy, why are you here so early?" Said Mina confused

He looked at Sakura and dashingly smiled at her, "For the challenge of course"

Sakura looked away at the sight of Misaki asked concerned "But what about work-"

He interrupted her in a soft gentle voice "I own the company, so its okay. I know my staff is capable of working even when my presence is lacking."

" I am going to take Sakura to my room, is that okay?" she asked politely

"Yes Mina, it's fine." And the two girls left up the stair case.

**Misaki's POV **

I accepted his challenge because even though I suck at cooking I at least wanted to try to prove myself wrong. That and the fact that my daughter believes in me, she put me in this challenge so i at least wanted to make her proud. Some luck I have...

Going into his kitchen is a total surprise for me. The counter-tops are made of some kind of marble and the cabinets seem handmade out of wood. By the looks of it he is undeniably rich. Even his pantry is full, but then again this might be common for people with money.

There was so much food, heck with all this food me and Sakura can live comfortably for at least a good 2 months until we need to go shopping again. His spice rack was full though I don't have one of those at home. That and the sweet scent of vanilla overwhelmed me. I could get used to this but then again, I don't even think I want to live here. I would feel like- like I am intruding on something. I don't know why but i have this feeling, though there was a lot of mystery regarding this job. As in, why is there only a father and-.

"I didn't know I was so interesting to you?"

I quickly turned my head, "Huh?"

His head being supported by his fist as his whole body is leaned against the counter-tops "You were staring at me, with those beautiful amber eyes of yours." A smirk was inevitable at this point.

His voice sounded so kind but seductive in a way. She blushed a light shade of pink "I was not staring at you! I- I was staring at the counter-tops...their beautiful." she skimmed her fingers across the smooth surface.

"Thank you, It's made out of enameled Lava. It's extracted from a volcanic crater in central France."

'Wow, I wonder how much that was? Well it was from a volcano, so it should be expensive.' I thought but voiced out, " So what is the challenge?"

"We are going to cook side by side the same dishes. So there wont be any favoritism the children wont taste it but the staff will. The one that has the most taste points win."

"What are we going to be cooking?" 'I hope its something i know how to cook... WHAT AM I KIDDING!? i can't cook to save my life...but trying is what matters. hmph he might be handsome but he's rich to, so his cooking skills should be worse then mine. Yeah Misaki you have this one in the bag...I mean at least as it's nothing fancy then I am okay...HE BETTER NOT PICK A FANCY DISH! if he does im sure to lose by then...'

"Misaki, Misaki... Miiisaa-chaan" He stretched my name out as if teasing me. Though I got to admit, it sounded better then when the other rich men say my name demanding my attention because they own a certain amount of money, or because they feel so confident of themselves.

"Yes?"

"Your mind is somewhere else, what are you thinking about?"

"None of your business just tell me what we are going to make!"

"hahaha okay, well i decided on grilled cheese. is that okay with you?"

'yes of course, I learned how to make that yesterday. Im so going to win' trying not to show any excitement I said, "Sure, that's okay with me."

* * *

Once the girls were called down from upstairs, and the house staff all called down for the taste test everything was ready. The conditions were explained and the stage was set. Mina stepped in-between the two with a pan and a big spoon, "Ready, set, GO!" she banged the spoon on the back of a pan and once the sound diminished the 2 parties went to their stations and started cooking.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Mina her voice overflowing with joy.

"I think my Mommy will win" said a happy little girl.

"Have you tasted your moms cooking? It doesn't taste right to me."

"Well yeah...but she learned how to cook this yesterday for you, so I am sure it will taste extra good."

Once both finished it was time to eat. Takumi's sandwich looked so delicious golden brown bread on both sides, gooey melty cheese, and smelled wonderful.

...While on the other hand...

Misaki's dish looked like something out of a horror movie.

Takumi said with a grin on his face, "Let's eat"

All the maids and such were horrified to even try the extra mega crispy dark colored sandwich.

At the end it was obvious who won so the winner was, dah dah dah DAH, USUI TAKUMI!

"Are you ready to keep your promise Mi-sa chan" he said smiling like an idiot

With whatever pride she had left she answered "Yes..."

"Good! Lets go get your stuff!" cheered Mina

* * *

Once they all reached the front door to the deceiving apartment, the look on the Usui's faces changed once they got inside.

**Takumi's POV**

My eyes widened at the sight of where these two lived. This apartment was very small not fit for a mother and her daughter. Looking around there's only a tiny refrigerator in the corner of what i think is supposed to be a kitchen. The Carpets look like they haven't been replaced in years. I'm glad These two are coming with me, I don't know why i haven't proposed this even sooner.

I felt someone yank on my sleeve to get my attention.

"Daddy why is this place so small, it looked not this small on the outside."

"Don't be so rude."

"Well Mrs. Shintani, Sakura, lets start packing"

"What!? Now?"

Oh, here we go again with her prideful talk. Why wont you just swallow it up for once and let me help you out of the graciousness of my heart. "Yes now." After she lead me to a room, from what I could see lots of pictures of Misaki and Mina, but none of them with a man. The room we 4 entered was a size a bit larger then the so-called kitchen with two beds. One half of the room was neat while the other half had color-pencils,paint bottles, colors, and a bunch of paper sprawled on the bed. It was easy to tell which side belonged to who.

"Well lets start packing"

And we all got to work.

* * *

"Do you have boxes?" asked Mina

"Nope, only one suit case." Sakura said smiling

"One suit case!But how? I don't-"  
"We don't have a lot of stuff don't worry"

"Usui what-"

"Don't worry about the landlord I will fix that for you, is not that what you wanted to ask me about?"

"Yes, but. never-mind..."

His emerald eyes tenderly looked at her, "No it is okay, tell me."

There was a long pause

"Im behind 3 months rent..." She said almost in a whisper

"I understand, just consider it as the price for my lovely daughters insults from the other day"

"That is not what I want, the last time I let it slide but $2,700 dollars does not compare with the generous tip of $700 you left for me."

"Consider it as a loan then, you can pay me back whenever you want, however you want. You forget that to me a mere 2,700 is just chump change."

'I can't wait to punch you in your face someday' "Of course."

Once the packing was finished and their whole lives was packed in two suit cases and in the black Audi q7 it was time to live their new lives.

* * *

**It was 7:00 p.m**

"Well ladies, welcome to your new home"


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to your new home, it is almost time for dinner so for now let me show you to your rooms so you two can get unpacked."

Without a response from Misaki, Takumi guided Sakura first to her room.

With her tiny suit case in his hand he said"Here is your room, If you like I can paint your door your favorite color to but lets see the inside"

Past the plain white door the window overlooking the rose garden was sheer white curtains, white sheets, white walls, everything in that room was the color

of plain innocent white. On the bed there was a teddy bear that was white with a note. At that moment no one noticed it except one person.

"Everything is white for you at the time being, but if you like tomorrow we can go shopping for blankets and such so this room can really be yours. Does that

sound good?"

The overwhelming happiness was obvious " No Mr. Usui I like it. Lots and lots and lots, but " she motioned her finger in a 'come here' motion. Takumi being

Takumi bent down to be eye level with the girl as she whispered ,"Mr. Usui, I don't like you. I think you are dumb and smelly...But thank you"

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit but seeing her frown he suppressed anymore of his laughter."

"Well lets go see your mommy's new room" He smiled like a child

She crossed her arms "Mr. Usui, don't talk to me because your smelly"

"But I took a shower today."

"Then you need to take another one",and she walked away to her mother's side

* * *

Walking around the city is a man that once had light. This man is young but for now he looks older. He was once happy but his own acts destroyed his

happiness. Day after night, night after day he searches for his family. His vow that he made when 'she' left is always there. In this new city that he has never

seen before in his life he travels to find what is his. Every new city or town, or country he ventures in he always has a map to check off where he looked. With

his phone as a dog collar for another women he still walks and walks to finally find that little girl he ant to apologize again to.

* * *

Her room had an elegant style. The sliding glass windows were covered with blue curtains. The Queen sized bed had a blue and white comforter on it. There

was a desk and a long pole lamp on the side. The desk had a blue glass sculpture of a seashell with a note.

Dinner was ready so everyone was called out for dinner.

"I am going to go upstairs." Said Mina

"Are you not going to eat with us?" Asked Misaki  
"No thank you. This is not my kind of atmosphere." she said in a sigh

"Pleeeaaaassseee Mina" begged Sakura

"Okay...but only this once"

Takumi raised his eyebrow, this was the first time in a year that he as going to have dinner with Mina sitting at the table.

Once dinner was served and Sakura started eating it was obvious she happily the little girl 2 velvet chairs away from him ate. "Enjoying it?" He said pleased with himself. "So how is this compared to your old job?" "Easier then remembering orders"

"How was school Mina?" Asked her father

"It was okay, I just learned some things"

"What about you Sakura?"

Pretending as if he didn't ask her she turns to her mother and says "It was good, I learned something new today,"

With a smile she said "Oh really honey, what was it that you learned today?"

"Well I learned that the sky is not really blue, I don't get it though. Because how is light blue when light is just white."

Takumi chuckled "Do you want me to explain it to you?"

"No because you are not as smart as my mommy." she sticked her tongue out and laughed since she thought that was the best comeback she ever thought of.

"Hmmmm do you want to bet?" he smirked

"Yes, this time-"

"No more bets Sakura, we are eating now so please eat." She gave Takumi a dragon glare "You are older then her so stop acting like a child and be an adult."

He moped and agreed, but before he could truly act like an adult he wanted to do something first. He reached over when Sakura was getting some bread and pat her head. This annoyed her so she bit his hand.

"I am a scary dragon so don't touch me you smelly weirdo."

There was no more holding back and everyone started laughing, especially Takumi

* * *

"Why are you washing dishes, I have staff to do all the labor work for you."

"It is more rewarding to do these things yourself. I can't cook but I can wash dishes, and besides you gave me and my daughter a meal and so I owe you."

He walks over next to her and grabs a sponge and starts washing the dishes as well.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused

"I am helping you... You said its rewarding so I want a reward"

Again she looks at him confused not understanding what he is talking about "If you are going to ash the dishes wash them right Mr. Rich Guy"

" How about I just finish this myself, your hands are to delicate to be doing this type of work." He slowly gets her hand and guides it to his lips as he softly pecked the back of her hand with his lips.

Out of reflex she slapped his face.

"What do you think your doing!? You- you- You pervert!"

Takumi stood there shocked she was the first women to ever slap him before. He rubbed his red cheek and watched as his aggressor stormed off in anger. He grinned with excitement "This is going to be even more enjoyable then what I thought."

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"Who in the world does he think he is! He- He- He kissed me... Oh great did he have a cold, why do I feel like I have a fever..." I walk to the desk and I find a note, it reads 'My room is next door, don't hesitate to ask me anything' "That bastard, he planned this all along." I flopped on the warm sheets and mumbled, "this feels like a pillow..." And I feel asleep like a log.

* * *

After he finished some paperwork and left the office, he left to Mina's room like every night to give her a goodnight kiss. He opened the door and walked inside

to his little angel fast asleep. He moved her golden locks away from her face and kissed her on the fore head. As he left the room he heard whining from the

room next door. He debated with himself if he should go inside or not. In the end he made a decision and went inside. As he walked in the whining became

quiet sobs. As he walked beside the bed he sat on the edge of the little girl who was tossing and turning. He didn't know what was wrong with her. He placed

his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever. Her forehead was not hot so he thought it was a nightmare. Sakura started crying in her sleep. That is

when Takumi decided to wake her up. He shook her softly and she woke up, Tears still flowing down her face she cries and cries.

"Mommy, Mommy where are you."

He hugs her tightly, "Everything is okay, it was just a bad dream...please stop crying"

She hesitated at first but after a while she hugged him back "I am scared... Can you stay with me until I go back to sleep?"

A soft smile took over Takumi "Of course" He tucked her in and they started talking

"Mr. Usui...are you happy that I moved here?"

"Yes, because Mina has a friend and I get to impress you with some magic tricks."

Her amber eyes sparkled "You know magic!?"

"Uh huh, look. Close Your eyes and I am going to make a bunny appear."

She did as he said and closed her eyes.

"Okay, 1...2...3"

And a pink bunny was in his hands and gave another smile.

Troubled she said "I am sorry it was on the floor...I just don't like bunny stuffed animals..."

This time his smile showed his teeth, "We can go shopping tomorrow for things for your room, sound good?"

Nodding her head "Uh huh, but do you have to work Saturdays?"

"Yes, but I will come back early so we can go I promise."

"Hmmm pinky promise?"

"Promise" he said as they interlocked small fingers

Sakura was getting sleepy and as to her request he stayed with her till she did go to sleep. He kissed her forehead, turned off the light, and walked out closing the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Morning**

It smelled wonderful, it was the first time in forever that something smelled that good in the morning. Sakura woke up imedietly with her raven hair in a mess and blue hale decorated pijamas. She walked down stairs and followed the good smell. She walked into the open kitchen and struggled to sit on the stool. Eventually, after a few minutes she sat there and the chef turned around.

"Good morning, how did you sleep? No more nightmares?"

"Nope, I just went to sleep and I had a good dream; but why are you making breakfast if you have to go to work?"

"Well on the weekends I have to go in at 10:00 a.m and right now its 7:59 a.m. plus on weekends I cook since the maids all have... the day off"

"But if you have to work then what about the mall...you promised"

"Aww do you really want to go with me?"

"Eww no gross, but you said. I didn't know you were a liar, smelly Mr. Usui"

"I am not a liar but hmm...you see that clock?"

"Uh huh"

" when the time is 5,0,0 I will be back, if you are not ready then you break the promise and I will make you study until you are 1 grade ahead, do you understand"

"Uh huh I get it" and she took some of that bread he was making and started eating "Mmm what's this?"

"It's french toast, do you like it?"

"Uh huh, its really good. I didn't know you can cook. Do you like doing it? Who teached you how? And-"

He makes a letter X with his fingers, "To many questions for the morning, can you wake up Mina? Why are you up so early? What drink do you want with breakfast? Why do you come to breakfast in thoes clothes? Why- "

She waves her hands in her face "To many questions in the morning" And she goes to wake up Mina"

* * *

Her hair tied in a pony-tail and dressed in her usual boyish attire goes to the dinning room thanks to a note left on the desk.

Leaving her room she walks past the living room to the dinning room where she is surprised because breakfast is served, and Takumi putting the last plate of food on a plate greeted her.

"Good morning, how was your first night here?" placing a cup of orange juice next to the plate

"It was okay, not as comfortable as my apartment but okay."

"Oh please don't just stand there, sit down" He pulls a chair motioning her to sit

"No thank you, I need to go wake up Sakura."

"Don't worry about that, she already is awake, and I asked her to wake up Mina for me"

"why do you always tell her to do those things for you"

"Never mind that, does Sakura always have those bad dreams?"

Almost in a whisper "I don't know what you are talking about"

"I am talking about those nightmares that your daughter has where she wakes up crying"

"How do you even know that!?"

"That doesn't matter, what maters is if you know what she dreams about...she was really scared when she woke up"

**Sakura walks in with Mina **

"Did you know we are having French Toast"

"I know you told me like 5 times already"

"I know but French toast is really good good good"

Sigh "I forgot why I agreed to eat at the table again"

"Mr. Usui! I got Mina, where is the dozen of French toast you promised me"

"Dozen? I only made enough for everybody at the table" he crossed his arms "wait a second I didn't promise you anything"

Sakura giggled "I know I was just joking" she went to sit on a chair next to her mother "hey! Why is this one bit?"

"You bit it, remember silly?"

"Oh yeah"

'When did these two get close?' "Sakura, honey after you eat change clothes, we are gonna go visit Satsuki"

"Really!?" She said almost jumping from her seat "Can we see Aoi to? I miss him"

"Sure, but no modeling okay?" she said in a playful tone

'Who is Aoi' "by the way, Misaki, would it be okay if I take Sakura With me to the mall"

Almost choking on her food "The mall? Of course not!? Why would you even ask that? I mean-"

Takumi glanced over at Sakura's face filled with sadness and disappointment he said boldly "She wanted to go, she even made me promise, you are not going to make me break my promise now? Are you?"

Officially backed to a corner she had no choice but to give in "No, okay I give my permission. What time are you planning on taking her?"

"5:00 pm is that time okay with you?"

"Depends, what time are you brining her back?"

"9:00 pm I'm planning on taking her out for dinner so you don't have to worry-"

"I would rather talk about this later"

Sakura stood up abruptly "Finished eating, do I put my plate in the sink?"

Mina started, "no, you leave your plate on the table. I'm done to so I'm going to my room now"

After , Sakura went to her room and so did Mina.

Which left Misaki and Takumi to talk as they picked up the plates.

"Why do you want to take Sakura with you anyways? Why not take Mina, she is your daughter isn't she?"

" Of course she is, but Sakura needs things for her room and-"

"It should not take 4 hours to get thoes things, so tell me the truth. She is my daughter so I need to know"

"Why are you so worried about her, do you not trust me? You sound like I am doing this to harm her!"

"Do you forget that you are my boss? You are not her father or my partner, so please stop trying to get involved in our lives! Its none of your concern at all Mr. Usui"

He pauses not knowing what to say. This was the first time maybe the second time he has ever been speechless.

"Mr. Usui? Do you have anything else to say or is that all?

"As a matter of fact, I do. This is the first time I have ever genuinely cared about someone working for me. You are a very admirable women for being a single parent and trying your very hardest for your daughter"s well being. But you might not see it right now but I'm actually doing this for Sakura as well. She hates all of the male species for some reason and I want to help her. Talking to her I can tell she is a very bright little girl. I don't want this to hurt her future when she can't get a job. Not only that but I want to show her that there is more to the world then just living in poverty-"

"I raised her in poverty, unlike you I was not born with a silver spoon in my mouth. I am not able to give her $100 dollar clothes but I give her what is most important like love. Something you can't even give to your own daughter. If not then why is she always distant with you? Why does she act in such a fickle way? For Sakura's sake or not, I don't want her to be tainted in your sick world of money. I know I already agreed but that I'm doing for Sakura. She comes back before dinner at 7:00 pm. That should be more then enough time"

Boiling. Angry. Over powered. He lost. No one dared to tell him the truth. No one ever dared to face him head on like that. Pissed. "I understand"

* * *

They drove in front of a very colored house the front yard filled with white roses. A stone pathway was exposed leading to the front door of the house. And a well dressed Satsuki greeted them from the door.  
"Welcome to my humble home"

Sakura ran to her "Hi hi! Satsuki I haven't seen you in a long while, how are you?"

"Aww you get prettier every time I see you, well I'm doing good. I made some cookies do you want some?"

"Uh huh, but where's Aoi I want to see him to"

"He went early to the studio today, so you might not see him till later"

"Aww man, mommy we came to late."

"Its okay, we will be here when he gets back"

"Okay...hey Satsuki can I see Poachie?

"Uh huh l she's in her dog house, let me give you a treat."

Once Satsuki gave Sakura a treat for the German Shepard Poachie the little girl got excited and ran outside. Now it was time for the adults to have a long talk.  
"Weeell, how's your new job?"

"Horrible"

"Awww why do you say that?"

"One person, Takumi Usui Walker."

"Really? What did he do?"

"What didn't he do? First he flirts with me non-stop, then he forces me to live with him, and now he is enticing Sakura with his money. I mean what else can go wrong?"

"Don't you think you are exaggerating maybe even a little? Don't get me wrong, I am not on his side but maybe he didn't know those things would bother you."

"You don't get it...hmm...let's start with this. He wants to take Sakura with him to the mall. He wanted to take her for 4 hours, then when we were discussing it he insults my social standing."

"Why did he want to take her to the mall?"

"He said it was to buy things for her new room, and to help her with her male hating problem, but I think he has an alternative motive."

"I know you are coming from a good place, but Takumi is not like that. Not every man is going to be like Hinata. I'm sure Takumi meant well and-"

"Why didn't he take Mina instead? Why does he want to take four hours? If you are going to defend him then-"

"I am not defending him, I know him well enough to say that he doesn't have the connection with Mina that he used to have. He sees our Sakura as the young Mina. He wants to make her happy. He probably wanted so much time because he is also thinking of you to. Maybe he is also thinking of buying both of you some new clothes. I am sure he also noticed that Sakura has almost no toys. He did help you pack right? He must have also seen how sadly you two lived. I wished I had the amount of money he possess so I could do the same for you two, but I don't. So at least accept his help."

"I don't need his help, I can do this alone. All through high school I provided for my family since my father left. Now that he returned and we forgave him, he provides. When my former husband lost his job I worked...and left her in his care." Misaki glanced outside as Sakura was running with the German Shepherd "the biggest mistake I ever made was trusting that man with her, I will never do that again"

"So what do you mean to do? Follow her where ever she goes for the rest of her life?"

"For this part of her life, yes."

* * *

There was a man, A very angry man. He searched far and wide for his family. As he landed in this new country he began to search. He drove and drove finally all of his efforts were not in vain. As he drove into this new place he reached a gas station. This man was hungry and decided to stop. He grabbed some chips and asked the took out a picture and does what he has been doing for almost a year. He asked if he has seen this women or the child. One of the men in line recognized the name and the picture. The women worked in a cafe named 'Veridian'. Finally this man with brown eyes and a scar on his face found his family.  
"I am coming for you my dear Misaki"

* * *

**Well hello there, I know its been a long time. On the last two chapters I didn't do this but this time I will. Thanks for your support for all this time. No this story has not ended yet. none of them has. But I decided that I will maybe post a chapter every Sunday and or Monday or Wednesday. I don't know yet but most likely two chapters every week or so. But on to other things. How's my story so far :3 I know I know to many emotions rode on this chapter. its been calm for to long an I like my burritos with mild sauce on them :3 Anyways anyways thanks for reading and stay tuned for another chapter of 'The Babysitter' Bye bye Love you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Meanwhile The angry boss is at work**

'Who do you think you are ? No one and I mean no one has ever told me that before...I don't know what it is but you infuriate me the most. Though right now, I don't know what makes me even more mad. The fact that you doubt my intentions, or the fact that for some reason I am not mad at you. The whole time you were getting mad I thought it was rather cute. Your soft lips yelling at me...your beautiful amber eyes digging into my soul. If this is what it means to be a masochist then its not that bad' he then takes a glance at one of his documents and starts to fill it out. Not a moment after does he get distracted and let his mind wonder off again 'Who is this Aoi, Satsuki never mentioned him before...Sakura did talk about him as if she enjoyed his company Stop Takumi. You are driving yourself crazy. She is a married women, even if she-'

There was a knock on the door

"Mr. Walker these plans need your approval"

" Oh yes, come in"

Mikio came in as seducing as ever in a tight beige pencil skirt and a white spaghetti strap shirt.

"Sir. Excuse my intrusion but you look worried about something. Please don't hesitate to tell me about it."

" I am not worked at all I am just occupied with all this work."

"Please don't lie to me, I have worked by your side for 5 years now."

"You are right...there is a problem going on in my household but I don't know how to fix it"

Mikio walks over to him but stands behind him. First she touches his shoulders, once she realized he did not refuse her contact with him she started rubbing his shoulders.

"I don't know what to do about my daughter, she is a very wonderful girl but I just don't know what to do with her right now."

"Oh really, hmm I don't have any children to relate to your situation. But it would be better if you send her to study abroad" she stars massaging his shoulders. "This situation is making you tense, how about we go out for brunch or something? You need some fresh air"

As bluntly as ever he said "No thank you, but can you stop touching my shoulders, your hurting me"

"Oh. I'm sorry Sir."

"Its okay just don't do that again" ' her Hands were appalling, I should not have let her think it was okay'

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Satsuki got up and opened the door. "Welcome home Aoi. What happened to your keys?"

"I was in to much of a rush so I forgot them"

"I called my secretary and she put them in my drawer, so don't worry about it"

"Misa-chan! How have you been?"

"I have been better"

"You have a little visitor, she's in the backyard"

He walks outside and calls out for the person he knows is waiting for him.

"Sakura! I'm home!" He said joyfully calling her.

He saw her little ponytails jump up and down, she ran with the slobbery tennis ball in her hand and Poachie chasing after her.

"Aoi, Aoi i'm right here!" She was about to hug him when he stopped her in her tracks. He put his hand in her face blocking her from touching him with her icky hands.

"Aoiiii"

"I'm sorry, but wash your hands first these are new clothes."

She nodded "Mhm okay."

After she washed her hands they started chatting

"How has it been without me?"

"I miss you so much little Saki, no one else wants to be paid in food."

"Aww really? I wish I could work with you again. All the clothes were so pretty."

"Why not today? I am going back to the studio"

"Because, mommy said no"

"Hmm I know, how about I try to convince her then I can pick you up tomorrow at your house then-"

"We don't live there anymore. We live with Mr. Usui now." She said bluntly

"Oh really!? How is it?"

"Well its okay, its just not my house so I feel like, I don't know, I just feel kinda weird."

"Is nice to you? If not then I will kick his butt for you."

She giggled,"Yes he is nice to me Aoi."

"Good! If he ever is mean to you just tell me okay."

"Mhm, yes Sir." She solutes him then hugs Aoi tightly.

* * *

**5:00**

Takumi arrived home early as he promised. Though he was not the only one that kept his promise as Sakura was sitting in a chair dressed in her best clothes. Although they were hand-me-downs she still cherished them as if they were new. Though she was not alone, as Misaki was standing beside her.

"Are you ready to go little one?"

"Yes Mr. Usui, but mommy is coming with us okay."

He turned to Misaki "Mommy. I and glad that you are also coming along as well his dazzling smile flashed Misa

"Mr. Usui, what about Mina?She isn't going to stay here alone right? She needs to come to!"

"Good! A family outing, with mommy, daddy, and our two daughters Mina, and Sakura," Takumi said delighted.

'If only you weren't my boss, I could already feel my fist in your face.' "Don't get ahead of yourself. Please stop with these crazy delusions of yours. Tch...as if I would ever marry you" 'I said that out loud didn't I...crap! Hopefully I don't get fired'

He gave her one of his most famous smirks," You never know what the future holds Misaki", he creeps up from behind her. "One of these days I might make you fall for me, and I will be your great loving husband"

That broke her, she couldn't take practicing non-violence anymore. Just as she was going to make a move she was beaten to it.

"Stupid Usui!" The little girl kicked his leg "You can't marry my mommy!" Her little hands bawled in a fist and demanded for him to come down. He did as she said and went down on one knee. "Mr. Usui! If you ever marry my mommy I will think you are even more smelly and even more dumb. I don't want a boring and weird person like you to be her b- b- b- SEE I CANT EVEN SAY IT! Its so nasty and yucky. Mommy come with me, don't stay with this smelly weirdo guy."

And they left together to get Mina, after a while of persuasion Mina also joined them on their shopping trip to.

* * *

Sakura smiles wide in excitement, "Is this what a mall is it looks so big and beautiful"

"You never been here before? Oh I am glad I brought you here"

"The fountain looks so cool, can I touch it?"

"Its a wishing fountain, you throw in a coin and make a wish"

Each parent gives each of their daughter a coin and they go to the fountain and throw it in there. Sakura turns around and asks her mother, "Will my wish actually come true?"

"Maybe if you wish really hard."

She nods but is to impatient to go inside already so she pulls her mom forward.

"Okay, okay honey, calm down" she said giggling at how cute she looks

They walk inside the building and a wind of fresh air envelops them.

"Its really big in here" said Sakura amazed

"Well let's go to what we came here for"

Looking around at all the store windows the stuff was really cute. Though she knows she isn't supposed to stop but she did. The store window is decorated with marshmallow plushies, on one side a mannequin with cute kid sized pink elephant fuzzy pajamas. Rainbow printed notebooks on one corner and a mint green blanket on another corner. Sakura stopped and intently gazed at the window. She looked taking in every detail that she saw. Takumi noticed that she stayed behind looking at the window, so he turned around and walked back not staying anything to the other two girls walking almost at the same pace.

"Do you want to go in here?" He asked politely to the little girl next to him.

Conflicted she shook her head "No"

"Then why did you stay behind, you had to like something." He practically dragged her in the store.

Sakura looks around the whole store, as a 6 year old, she would have got a ton of things into a cart, but unlike other children she didn't plan to get a single thing. Unconsciously she kept on checking the prices as she was always supposed to do before asking her mother to buy her something. It took her mother to buy her something. It took her 5 minutes to decide that this place was to expensive.

"Why didn't you get anything?" He asked, disappointed this time.

"Every thing here is to much money..."

She said sadly

"I noticed you kept in checking the price, do I have to blindfold you? Get whatever you want don't worry about it okay."

She thought about it for a moment and said, "Can I get 3 things?"

"That's the spirit. I knew you wanted something."

She walked over to a pastel pink shelf where she got a rainbow and loud pattern sketchbook, matching pencils, and the mint green blanket she saw on display. As she went to meet Takumi who was looking at the stuffed animals, he helped her carry the blanket. They went to go pay and as they left the store he took something out of one of the shopping bags.

"Since you didn't seem to like the bunny, I hope you like this." He presented her with a grey and white Raccoon plush.

She took it with a smile on her face,"Thank you Mr. Usui, but come down here" she demanded him

He bends down to be at eye level with the girl. Just as the last time, it as a mistake.

Sakura began lecturing him,"Mr. Usui even though you are being nice you still cant marry my mommy. She is **my **mommy so you can't marry her. I don't want you to be my daddy because daddies are so scary and mean..." small tears start falling.

He wipes them off softly and so they aren't blocking any-ones way he picks her up and carries her in his right are so he can still carry the other bags in his left. "I promise you when I marry your mommy I will be a nice papa. I don't want you to be sad ever okay? So stop crying, if you keep on crying then how will you beat me up? Now do you want me to keep on carrying you or do you want to be a big girl and walk?"

"I want to walk. Thank you smelly Mr. Usui, I like everything you bought me." She said wiping her face and smiling

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"This place is to big. Where could those two have gone." The mother said frustrated

Standing at a frozen yogurt stand "How am I supposed to know, she is **your** daughter."

A lovely melody sounded, and Mina answered her cellphone. "Yes Dad. In front of a frozen yogurt stand. Yes. Uh huh. You better hurry cuzz someones top is about to blow off. Kay. See you here in 10." she hung up her phone and as she did that she could feel someone looking at her with such anger.

"You had a phone!? WHY didn't you tell me this sooner?"

She was secretly having fun, to her Misaki looked like an angry cat at this moment. "You never asked." and she took a spoonful of strawberry yogurt in her mouth. "All you can do is wait for 10 minutes, that's when they are coming. Enjoy relax, do you want some?" Expecting the same answer she always gives.

"No thank you, I will wait here."

* * *

**Thank you and stay tuned to the next chapter of 'The Babysitter'**


	12. Chapter 12

**10 minutes pass**

Misaki and Mina are sitting on a little open couch.

"They are talking to long don't you think?"

"Calm down, they are coming eventually" she said with a pretzel in her mouth, taking small bites every minute.

"Who gave you money to buy all the food!? You keep on eating."

"I have a credit card. Of course it has a limit, but I don't mind. Why?" She looked at Misaki with conniving eyes, her smirk growing bigger "Are you hungry" she said teasing her.

"What! Of course not I was just curious and-" her stomach grumbled and her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Pretzel, frozen yogurt, sand which, burger, fries, ice cream, there is a cupcake shop around here. Don't worry your little head, I will pay. I am far away from my limit-"

She sighed "No thank-"

To late, she already walked away to another food shop. She was to far away that she couldn't hear anything.

* * *

Takumi and Sakura came back. Takumi with 2 shopping bags and Sakura wearing a new pink panda printed shirt.

"You guys are 5 minutes late, and why is Sakura wearing a different shirt?"

"You guys are 5 minutes late, and why is Sakura wearing a different shirt." Takumi glanced over at Sakura

"Do you want me to tell her or are you going to tell her?"

"I will tell her." She looks at her mom "Weellll, we were walking back then my tummy said 'feed me, feed me" I didn't ask but Mr. Smelly Usui got me ice cream. Then, I accidentally dropped it on my shirt so he took me to a store and I picked out a shirt. I tried it on then he bought it for me. Is the shirt ugly?"

"No, its pretty, but why does Takumi have bags?"

Mina walked into the scene "I can answer that" like a detective she put everything together piece by piece. "Daddy bought her something. That's it, now let's eat I'm hungry."

* * *

They make it to a Sally's fast food restaurant.

'A fast food place?' Thought Misaki,'why did he bring us here? I was expecting a more classier place, not that I am complaining or anything' They find a square table with pullout red chairs, and decide to sit there.

"What do my girls want to eat?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I want a slice of pizza." Said Mina

Misaki looked at Mina in shock, there was actually someone who eats more then Sakura.

Shyly Sakura says,"I want chilli cheese fries."

"And for the beautiful lady next to me?" He smirked

She rolled her eyes "I'm not hungry"

"Okay then A deluxe burger"

"Wait, I said-"

He walked away before he could hear her complain.

'Again I'm ignored'

He went down to the counter to order ignoring at the googly eyes from the other women.

"Is this how it always is when you go out with your father?" Asked Misaki

"Yes, isn't it so annoying? He isn't even that good looking." Glancing at Misaki knowing she will give the same answer she is used to hearing, about her father being so attractive and what not.

" I agree, he is not attractive at all. How can all these women be blind. He has exactly no charm at all, the way he talks is so rude. Most of all he is so obnoxious."

Mina froze from shock, she is not used to a women not being attracted to her father. All this time she was tired of being used but now she has nothing to worry about.

"Misaki i-"

"Mommyyy..."

"What's wrong honey?"

She whispered, "I gotta pee"

"Okay I will take you."

"You don't know the way so I will go with you." Implied Mina

And so the girls took a small trip to the ladies room.

* * *

The sun was still out and bright enough to light up the park. While sitting there on the bright blue bench and watching their children play together. There was a feeling of serenity and peace.

"Sakura looks so cute sliding down the slide"

"She's my daughter after all"

"Your genes are perfect for making an adorable child. I don't mean to be rude but, would you like to make a child with me?"

She punched his shoulder as hard as she could,"I would rather die then have a child with the likes of you"

Smiling shamelessly he pulls her close in a hug,"You are even prettier when you are mad"

Mina runs after Sakura and in the moment she trips over her own feet and scrapes her knee.

"Mina are you okay?", Sakura says worried

Misaki pushes Takumi away from her and walks hastily to Mina's side.

"Honey,are you okay?"

Mina looked up, the light of the sun is more dimmer then before. At that time the women looked like she had long blond hair, and looked more sophisticated.

"Mommy?"

"What?"

"Oh...nothing. I'm not hurt I just scraped my knee is all" she says stubbornly

She takes a small package of band aids out from her pocket.

"Sakura always gets hurt so I have some"

"No I don't!" She whines,"I just fall."

"You see Misaki, she doesn't get hurt she just falls" teases Takumi

They all laugh in unison.

* * *

The sun gets more dim every passing minute. It was a sign that the fun was over and it was time to go home. While standing in the parking lot next to their parked car, lights flashed in the sky all different colors. A circle of beaming red and then green, and yellow. One after another the lights flashed.

"Oh wow, fireworks. They are so pretty."

They stand there for another 5 minutes and get into the car.

"How was your day girls?"

"It was so fun! Mr. Usui, can we do this again?"

"Sure, how about next Saturday?"

Sakura nodded her head

"How about you Mina? Fun or not?"

"It was alright."

"And you Misaki?" Teased Mina

"Hated it, so boring and not my taste. Would never do this again."

"Okay then" He made A U-turn to go back to the park.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Mina whispered to Sakura,"I bet you your strawberry on your cake that when we get home daddy is going to be happy."

"If I win, I want you to ask Mr. Usui to play with me."

"Deal."

The whispering stopped and so did the car. The other side of the park had a rock climbing section.

"The first person to climb up that wall wins, and unlike you I don't plan on losing."

"I'm not going to be second forever Takumi"

"Do you girls want to be the referees?"

The girls nod,"And the cheerleaders to" added Mina.

"Mina, you are going to set the timer. Sakura you cheer and see who goes the highest" said Takumi

"She's going to lose, daddy is really good at this game."

"I'm not giving you my precious strawberry yet Mina, I'm sure she is going to win."

'I am not going to lose again, I have to win this or else I will be sucked into complying with another one of his orders'

With the help of one of the workers they got strapped in and the $10 was paid, Takumi started explaining the rules to Misaki.

"We have 1 hour to climb up this rock, the lights will get brighter around the rock so don't worry. When the girls say go is when we start."

"Got it, but I warn you that you will lose. I was not called the demon president in high school for nothing." She said proudly

"What?...What high school did you go to?"

"READY. SET. GO!"

It was no time for chit-chat climbing up the rock was nothing for Takumi. To him it was like a walk in the park, but today something seemed to be off. He was running way behind as if he was distracted with something. As Misaki was getting close to the top Takumi was halfway. He made a mistake and grabbed onto the wrong handle, he fell and with the support of the rope he scaled down safely.

Mina was shocked, her father never lost, not even if it was to let someone win. She ran to his side"Dad...you lost..."

"Yeah I did, hopefully you didn't bet anything" he smirked

"I know, I have a gambling problem" she said jokingly," Sakura won so you have to play with her."

"Roger that", The same worker he paid unbuckled him and unattached him to the rope.

Misaki made it to the top and the view was beautiful. Everybody looks like ants, and the breeze is so relaxing. Though it was time to go down.

"Well you won, so what prize do you want? Choose anything, even a date with yours truly."

"No thank you, but what I do want is a favor. When I need it I will tell you."

"That sounds like a trap but if that's what you want"

* * *

Walker Residence

It is time for dinner and since the maids are still off duty,Takumi has to cook. He finished with the spaghetti as it was cooking he started on desert. He preheated the Greg oven to 200 degrees Celsius and thoroughly greased the ramekins with butter, and sprinkled In a little flour. He turned it around until the butter was covered with a thin layer of flour. Then tapped out the excess.

Sakura came in and sat on the counter on the other side. She struggled for a bit but eventually sat in the stool.

"Mr. Usui, what are you doing?"

"Making chocolate fondants, does that sound good?"

"It smells good, Mr. Usui-"

"Call me Takumi."

"No I can't, mommy said that's rude"

"Okay hmmm, then call me papa."

"No! No! Your not getting married with my mommy."

"I don't have to get married with your mommy."

"I don't have to get married with your mommy to be your papa."

"You don't?" She said relieved

He goes to the stove and turns off the spaghetti. "Would you like to help me?"

"Uh huh"

"Okay, first we need to tie your hair up"

She jumps off the chair," I'll go tell my mommy

"No its okay. Come here I can do it."

He gently removes the rubber band from her really loose ponytail, he brushes hair with his fingers and gets the rubber band from his wrist and ties her hair. At the last loop he does not pull it all the way through making almost like a bun.

"There, now can you pass me the parchment paper?"

"What's that?"

"It's really white paper"

"Found it!"

He cuts circle out of it to line up the ramekins.

"Sakura, find the dark chocolate"

"Okay" She open the refrigerator door.

"Have you ever baked before?"

"Nope, we only ate rice and eggs all the time" she handed him the chocolate.

In a heatproof bowl over simmering water, he gently melted together the chocolate and butter, stirring making sure the base of the bowl does not touch the water.

"Not even with your mommy?"

"Nope, nope. We just had cakes on someone's birthday."

"Speaking about birthdays, when is yours?"

"Next month, I'm going to be 7! I'm a big girl already you know!"

"You are a big girl."

"Uh huh, hey Mr. Usui? Do you think these are going to come out good?"

"I'm sure they will, you helped me didn't you?"

"Uh huh, I want mommy to try them so she can say,'Good job Sakura' ."

He turns off the stove and devices the mixture in the ramekins.

He then provides to walk over to Sakura and pats her head,"Good job Sakura" his happiness just oozing out of him.

* * *

**Hey Readers its been a while. Thanks for always reading, favoring, following and most of all even viewing it. Love you all and appreciate all you do for me.**

**See you in the next chapter my loyal readers and new-coming supporters...**

**STAY TUNED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'THE BABYSITTTER'**

**love you bye :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Later that night Mina went to Sakura's room to help her place her newly bought things in her room.

"You should have bought more things, we should go next Saturday and buy lots of stuffed animals and frames for your best drawings."

"But I don't want to bother Mr. Usui with that."

"Don't worry about my father he likes being bothered, just ask him."

bluntly Sakura says ,"okay" and she goes outside the room and downstairs.

Mina didn't think she would take it literately, "Oh well"

Sakura checks inside his office and there he is, sitting at is desk revising the documents he couldn't check today because his thoughts were so filled with 'her'

He heard the door open, and saw pink elephant pajamas, "Yes Sakura?"

Shyly she takes mouse steps to the desk. "Mr. Usui, can I ask you something?"

He removes himself from his papers, "Sure, anything you want"

Her elbows on the desk she jumps a bit "Do you like being bothered?"

"Yes, why? You came to bother me?" he said jokingly "It is late for you to be up, so you should go to sleep okay?"

She crosses her arms,"Im not sleepy."

"Then first lets change that" He gets up from his chair and holds Sakura's hand as they walk out to the kitchen. He smiles down at her thinking 'This is how Mina would come in when she couldn't sleep, if only kids could stay children forever.'

After the warm glass of milk, he walks her up stairs where Mina and Misaki are waiting for her in her room.

"Really Misaki, you were that athletic in high school!?" Mina said in amazement

"Uh huh, Seika High School was not the best high school but the memories and experiences were really good."

Takumi was stunned, he thought that was where he meet her before. He remembered now, her name is Misaki Ayuzawa. The girl he helped in so many occasions, he was the first to discover her secret but not the last. His first love...although she did not feel the same for him, he still harbored pleasant memories of her.

* * *

**Monday**  
Takumi got up early in the morning and left for work, his self-conflict only growing bigger by the hour. He didn't leave without forgetting to make lunch for his princess and another one for a certain someone. He put the lunches on the counter and left.

Not so after, Misaki woke the girls up for school and they got ready as her, herself was also getting ready. Minas hair was getting done by her Nana, and Sakura was having trouble finding her shoes in this now larger room.

Downstairs Misaki was surprised that breakfast was ready, since she was so used to doing things herself by now. Though she liked this new change in her life the best, only for the fact that she knows she can't cook.

On top of that she felt bad for the Sakura, as she ate her meals without complaining. Soon, the driver came to announce that its time to drive the girls to school.

Misaki kissed Sakura in the cheek and as she was going to kiss Mina she said, "I would rather give you a hug if you don't mind."

"Sure honey"

And like that they left to school.

* * *

**In the classroom**  
There was a lot whispering going on when Sakura went in her class. She barely heard some words as she sat down in her desk.  
"I saw her on Saturday~"

"No way!?"

"Some boxes were moved in the house"

"You haven't noticed~"

"Its obvious she hasn't noticed"

* * *

Misaki disliked the idea of staying home doing nothing, so she decided to look for a part-time job. She went to 3 job openings, 1st an electronics store, although she knew nothing about electronics she

promised to work hard and learn everything she had to. The 2nd interview was manual labor at a dock, loading boxes and stuff. The 3rd place was at the city office, in the past she had a similar job to this, that

job was why she went to collage. She wanted to be either a mayor of a city, a kind of Diplomat, but of course an assistant was always okay to. As she went through the glass doors it felt like almost a stepping

stone to finally forgetting the bad times and start again a new chapter in her life.

* * *

Outside a man in a blue car drove by. He turned to the left and saw a women with short black hair, her figure resembled the person he was looking for. He stopped his car in the middle of the road and ran up

to the women, not caring one bit that a lot of cars are honking and forced to go around his car cursing him. This man grabs the women's shoulders," Where have you been honey I-"

She turned around, this women looked nothing like his wife. She was like a cheap replica of the original. He thought to himself,'But of course, she would never let me find her this easily'.

* * *

**School**  
It is almost time for lunch, 3 rich girls walk towards Sakura and start berating her.

"Oh wow, the sandwich girl has money now!? Look at her lunch everybody, she probably stole it. Commoners like her can never afford what we have."

"I didn't steal it!"

"Oh yeah, then where did you get it?" Girl #1 said accusingly

" Mr. Usui made it for me."

All her classmates except Adrian, today he was wearing a yellow sweater with a yellow tail attached in the shape of a lightning bolt. On the top of his head he had brown and yellow ears and matching brown shorts.

Fugi-kun walked towards Sakura,"The last time you got me in trouble, but this the, I am going to make you pay!"

"If you do anything to me I will scream."

"I don't care two girls are with the teacher far from here, just like you should, you do not belong here."

The pikachu dressed Adrian went to go defend her but it was no use, the boys held him back as they got Sakura's things and threw them around. Another one emptied her backpack displaying everything she had on the floor.

Fugi-kun grabs her sketch book and goes though it, displaying every picture she ever drew.  
"Look at this one guys! She drew a family"  
His friends laughed.

"She can not have a family when she doesn't even have a dad"

It was at that point when he knew...he fucked up

Sakura stood up from her seat and with the lunch she never ate, she threw it at Fugi-kun's face. With the container empty, she threw it at his private part and he fell to the floor.  
His once supporters now laughing at the kid crying on the floor because he got beat up by a girl.

* * *

Kaito was sent to look for Sakura because Mina said,"It is the job of a prince to fetch the princess." Just as he felt he was finally being complimented she continued,"Though your more like a frog prince the any other prince."

'Wow thanks Mina, your so nice. Now explain to me...how are we friends again?' He thought but didn't dare to say.

He heard a bunch of commotion coming from a classroom. Just as he was about to the knob Sakura came out with Adrian.

"What's going on in there?"

"I don't know, I just got out. Let's go" she said without expression.

"You were bullied again weren't you? Your backpacks not with you, and your hair is messier then usual."

"No I wasn't."

Kaito pushes her aside and opened the door to the classroom. Its in utter disarray. In unison the multiple bullies gasped. All of Sakura stuff was on the floor some covered with food.

"What happened here!?"

Girl #1 dared to answered,"We were trying to take the trash out, but it didn't work"

"Because I'm a gentleman i'm not going to mistreat you like you do to other people, but I will say you should look in the mirror to find the real trash."

He picked up Sakura's backpack and some stuff that wasn't covered in anything and goes out the door.

He goes to Sakura and pulls her arm with him. Adrian followed behind them as Kaito dragged her out to a cherry blossom tree.

"Are you dumb? You know they don't like you but yet you stayed!"

"The bell just rang then-"

"Do I have to be your bodyguard now?"

"No I can do it-"

"Because you are to careless you know that?"

"Its not her fault, I can't protect her!"

Kaito turns to Adrian,"Kid, this is not your fight so stay out of it."

"But if I was stronger I could-"

"Sakura should be able to take care of herself. Not only that but the more you involve yourself, the more you hurt yourself also."

"That's not true! I don't matter, they can't hurt me because I know where I stand

But Sakura is at the bottom of the food chain, her family name isn't known nor is she rich"

Stunned he says," Wow, mouse boy knows his stuff"

Sakura interrupts the conversation"I don't want to do this anymore...I want to go to public school..."

"Sakura don't be stupid. If you leave now then that means they win. Look, let's talk about this with the others okay?"

* * *

**After school**

All the kids go out to meet their drivers to pick them up. Just as the bullies were going to pick on Sakura again, a red sports car pulled in the driveway. A very rich man dressed Ina knitted dark blue sleeved

shirt, jeans, and brown shoes.

Mina walks over to him with Sakura,"Hey Daddy"

"Hey Mr. Usui, what are you doing here?"

He picks her up,"I came here to pick up my princesses"

Mina elbowed him.

He smiled and picked up Mina as well.

The rich girls from her class walked over to her.

"Sakura are these girls your friends?"

"No, Mr. Usui"

"Are they nice to you at least?"

"Welll-"

"Yes Sir, we are very nice to her, right girls?" Said girl #1

"Yes of course"said girl #2

"That's good, well come on girls let's go home", said Takumi

They got in the car and drove off

* * *

Girl #1," What are we going to do?"  
Girl #2," I'm going to say its your fault"  
Girl #3," you do not think she will tell on us right?"  
Girl #2," I'm still going to say its your fault."  
Girl #1," We need to be nice to her to if she's connected to the Walkers. All in favor of bringing her into our circle say 'I' "  
All the girls agree.

* * *

**In the car**

"Mr. Usui, why did you pick us up?"

Because Mina called me and told me to help"

"But what happened to Mommy?"

Mina interrupted," I called her and told her that daddy was picking us up because I needed her to do something important." She gave Sakura a thumbs up.

"Sakura, did you like the lunch I made you?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Usui, I did t get to eat it" she said sadly," It looked so good to"

"Why didn't you get to eat it?"

"Because, because, I left it at the house," Sakura said uncertain

"Don't lie to me Sakura, did you not like what I made you?" He said jokingly

"I did but-"

"But what?"

"Well..."

Mina rolled her eyes," she got bullied again and she threw it on one of the guys" she began giggling," I'm sorry I can imagine the container hitting the kid in the no- no area which just made me laugh out loud."

"When did this occur!?"

"Almost right after I called you"

"Why didn't you tell me! Is that why you told me to pick you up?...I can't complain because I missed you girls, but I could have permanently fixed that" he makes a U-turn

"What are you doing daddy!?"

Mina, Sakura tell me everything that happened today."

"Why?!"

"Today I am going to solve this!"

Sakura crossed her arms," I am here you know... What if I don't want to go back..."

"Do you like getting picked on?" He tried so hard to keep in his emotions.

"I don't... but at public school everyone's poor like me... I won't get laughed at because of what I eat...at public school I won't get hurt...and-"

Takumi pulls the car over and gets into the back seat next to the girl getting consoled by Mina.

He pulls her into a hug."

You have Mina to help you if things get rough." He wiped her tears,"and if you ever want to play I'm here, I still owe you that because of the bet, but beyond that don't hesitate to ask me"  
"Okay."  
"Do you still want to go to the school?"  
Mina teased,"stop making a fuss. Just say yes already."  
"Yes" she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

**（⌒▽⌒）Hey! how you liking this story so far? is it as you expected or nope nopes :p well don't forget to favorite and review. **

**Most of all thanks for enjoying and reading 'The Babysitter' **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :3 love ya byes 3 **


	14. Chapter 14

As they drive home from a short meeting with the principle the solution the adults came up with was for Sakura to change classes.

"Sakura...how many times has your mother met with the principle or your teachers?"

"Well, with the teacher 6 times and the principle 2 times."

'That is way to many, I bet if it was another student every staff member would move more persistently' thought Takumi

"Daddy, Viola invited me and Sakura to her slumber party on Friday"

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh, Sakura was also invited, do you think Misaki will let her go?"

"I don't think so..."

* * *

**Walker Residence**

The girls and Takumi walked through the door.

"Hey honey how was school? Sorry I couldn't pick you up."

"Its okay, and it was really fun...but..."

Raising an eyebrow she said,"But what?"

Takumi interrupted, "I will tell you later Misaki."

"Okay then. Oh Mina, I got you what you asked for." And she handed her A pretty lilac box dressed in a pink ribbon, "I'm sorry if you don't like it, but you never explained what kind of necklace you wanted and-"

Mina opened the box and inside was a necklace of a classic red rose in a terrarium glass vial , "Its beautiful, thank you Misaki"

"Your welcome"

"OO oo, Mommy. Ummm one of my friends named Viola asked me to go to her slumber party, so can I go?"

"Absolutely not, I do not know who this girl is, or who her parents are so no."

"But Mommyyyyyyyy...Pleeeeaaasssseeee"

Mina who never had to beg for anything before in her life also begged to Misaki, "Please Misaki, I promise I will take care of her..."

"Do you know these people?"

"Yes, I have been friends with her for almost my whole entire life, Please Misaki"

Misaki sighed, "I don't know...If something goes wrong what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing because if something goes wrong then that's my fault for not taking care of my little sister."

Misaki smiled warmly, "Okay, but if something goes wrong, she is never going with you again" She looked at Sakura,"Even if you beg."

Sakura jumped up and down in excitement," Thank you mommy! I love you soooo MUCH!

"Thank you Misaki, your the best! Come on Sakura lets go see what you will take"

"Mhm" and they ran together upstairs to Sakura's room.

* * *

**In the Living Room**

"Well, now that we are alone I have something to tell you." said Takumi

"What is it Takumi? Did something happen when you went to pick up the girls?" she asked him with a worried tone.

"Don't worry nothing bad happened, it's just that I changed Sakura's class to another teacher."

She slams her fists hard on the cushions next to her "Why did you do that for!?"

"To help you solve this problem. Is it that bad that I wanted to help?"

"Who asked for your help!"

"You did, your conscious was begging me for help"

"I'm tired of you thinking that you are better then me!"

Just as she was about to punch him in his face, Takumi blocks the punch and swiftly pulls her in a hug.

"You were always like this, even back then..."

Misaki confused out of her mind whispered in a low voice, "Thank you" and pushed him away

* * *

**Friday **

The sun was out, the birds were chirping, nothing out of the ordinary was going on. The girls were at school, and just as the rest of the week Misaki was looking for a part time job.

She got hungry and decided to go to Meridian for lunch.

* * *

** Walker Corporation**

"Yes A fax will be fine...Have a good day Sir...Goodbye" Takumi hung up the phone and decided to make a call.

xoxoxoxoxo

As Misaki was about to order a tea her phone rang ,"Hello?"

"Misaki, how is everything at the house?" He asked knowing very well that she is not home.

"Mr. Walker?" she started to stutter, "H- How did you get my number?"

"Isn't it obvious? But anyways, would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"No thank you, Laundry is piling up right now as we speak and-"

"Doing housework is not what I hired you for..." He paused and said to himself ''I think i am going to have to have a talk with the maids about making you do that kind of work."

"No No" She whispered into the phone "I am not at the mansion"

"No? Then where are you?" He smirked behind the phone

"I'm at Meridian..."

"Good, Its close to my building. We can have lunch there if you like and-"

"Wait a second! I never agreed to have lunch with you at all-"

To bad for Misaki Takumi hung up before he could even hear what she thought of it

xoxoxoxoxo

"Sir, would you like to have lunch with me?" Mikio came into his office as every lunch time to ask him out.

"Thank you for the offer but, I have plans with someone else this time. So would you mind if I took a rain check?"

"Sure" Although on the outside her voice was sweet on the inside she was very angry, this is the fourth time this week that he blew her off for lunch.

* * *

**Rose Town Academy (Lunch)**

"I miss you so much Sakura"

"Its already been 4 days since I switched my class Adrian"

"Yeah I know, when I asked my father to change my class he laughed and said no."

"Well, you cant change your class for a girl." interrupted Kaito

"Your one to talk, her class is closer to yours now" Adrian's voice filled with jealously

Kaito blushed a light shade of pink

"Boy, boys stop arguing we are talking about the sleepover here not about whose love is stronger for Sakura" She turns to Viola "So why so late?"

"Its the only time Mother is not traveling, and besides she felt bad about not celebrating my birthday with me."

"Well, that's interesting" said Alisa

* * *

**Meridian**

With a bright smile on his face he greeted her "Did you wait long, Misa-chan?"

"Your defiantly teasing me."

"So, any luck yet with the job hunting?"

She sighed,"Not yet, but i'm sure to get something"

"I don't understand why you want another job...if you are not satisfied with what I pay you I can give you more-"

"No, no I think you misunderstand. I do not ant any more of your money, You already gave new beautiful rooms to me and my daughter. Thanks to you our lies are not full of stress anymore. I am very grateful and I wan to repay you for everything you done for us."

"Misaki...the only repayment I want from you is for you to stay at home. Another job is going to distract you from my daughter's needs"

"I understand Mr. Walker, but that is not the case. I-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a server

"Look who decided to come back after quitting." Honoka said, her dark aura was coming out

"I came here as a costumer today. So would you mind taking my order?"

Honoka smiled devilishly,"Of course, so what would the attractive gentlemen like to order?" Her eyes scanned Takumi from top to bottom, twice.

" A Strawberry lemon-aid and A salad, and for the lady A B.L.T sandwich and pink lemon-aid"

"Okay, coming right up Sir." she exited with a bright smile

"Returning to our conversation, Misaki, I do not want you to over-work I can not control what you do with the time the girls are at school. Just promise me that when you feel like its overwhelming that you will quit your part-time job." He said worringly

Misaki smiled "I will"

* * *

When Takumi returned to the office Mikio was the first to ask ,"How did your plans turn out?"

"Good" His face turned into a soft smile as he remembered how cute Misaki loos hen she smiles.

The women glared at him "So who did you have plans with?"

"I'm sorry, but that is a little bit to personal for my tastes."

Her glare quickly became into a smile of persuasion"Oh come on, we are best friends, their nothing wrong with asking these questions is there."

"I'm sorry, but please go back to work, I need to finish signing all these papers by evening"

Mikio whispered, "You changed, You stopped staying late-"

"Go back to work Mikio, now!"

Mikio had a hurt look on her face and left her boss' office

* * *

A man walked into Meridian and took a seat,pretending as if he was actually going to order something. He stood up and showed a picture to a man sitting in a booth across from him and asked him if he ever seen a women like that anywhere around before.

"Yeah I seen her, but she didn't have no kid with her. She was sitting there." He pointed at the booth in front of him "A man was with her and they were talking quite an awful lot"

The was suspicions but he asked anyway "Do you know how the man looked like?"

"Well, for starters he has green eyes."

'It is defiantly not anyone I know, damn it. She probably is with another man...no she isn't like that' he smirked 'She isn't like you'

"Do you know if there are any nearby schools from here?"

"Rose Town Academy might be it if the kid is that young." he paused "Why so many questions?"

"The women is my wife, and she has our daughter with her."

* * *

**Rose Town Academy**

"Mommy!" said Sakura as she ran to her mother.

"Hi Misa-chan" greeted Mina

"Hello Girls, How was school?"

"Good, I cant wait for the sleepover. This is my first one, I'm happy I get to go with Mina."

In the distance filled with cars coming for their children...

"I finally found you...My love."

* * *

**Its been A while (About 3 weeks), I know, there are no excuses, but I do have one. You know those times when you check out books but know you have to read them (The Color Purple) On top of that I planned out this chapter but could not put everything into words. But yeah that ending doe :p**

**As always thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of 'The Babysitter' **


	15. Chapter 15

As Misaki and the girls drove home they talked all about the sleepover and how school was. Little did she notice that she was being followed...

As they got home, they were greeted by a maid that was sweeping the autumn leaves. After they went into the house, the man came out of his car and started flirting with the maid.

"Compared to the, weather you look beautiful." he gave a very charming smile

The maid very flattered said 'Thank you' and that's when his interrogation started.

"The women that went inside, what was her name, you see,she looked like someone I know and I wondered if I am at the correct address."

"Well, you are at the Walker Residence, and the women is an employee of the house."

"Did you say Walker? I might be at the wrong house, i'm sorry, what is the man's full name?"

"Takumi Usui-Walker."

The man mumbled back the name and asked the same question he asked at the beginning, only demanding for a clearer answer,"What was the name of the women that just entered the house?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She asked with a hint of jealousy

"You see, the women who walked in the house now, she might be a very close friend of mine that went missing, but I will not know for sure until you to confirm it."

The maid nodded like she understood what he was saying and said,"She is Misaki Shintani, and she is the nanny of the house."

He nodded,"One last question, does she have a daughter by the name of Sakura Shintani?"

"Yes of course, she is such a sweetheart."

"Thank you so much sweety, can you give my friend a message from me...do you have a paper and a pen?"

"Of course." and she handed it to him only to get a folded piece of paper returned to her.

"You wouldn't mind giving this to her for me right?"

"I will most certainly pass on the note."

"No being nosy okay." He gave her a seductive wink and the maid feel for his charms.

"Will you ever come back?"

"It is something to look forward to." and he kissed her cheek.

As he walked back to his car, sat in the driver's seat, and turned on the engine he drove off.

"I told you you couldn't hide from me forever Misaki, I hope you missed me as much as I missed you. I can't wait for us and Sakura to become a family again."

* * *

Walker Residence

"Daddy came back early!" Said Mina as she ran to him

Takumi picked her up and kissed her cheek "Are you girls ready?"

In unison they both cheered,"Yes!"

Misaki smothers Sakura in a motherly hug,"Do you have everything?"

Unable to speak she nods her head

Takumi smiles gently ,"Misaki, she is only going to A friends house, if you like you can come with me to drop the girls off."

She immediately says "Of course!''

The maid with the message approached Misaki and just as she was going to tell her Takumi interrupted,"Can this wait until after we come back?"

"Of course."

xoxoxoxoxo

As they drive to pull up in driveway of Fontage Mansion, they drive over a concrete bridge where there is a pond in the middle of the driveway with some ducks in the water.

As Usui Parks the car in the driveway Butlers come out of the mansion doors with Viola to help them get their luggage into the house.

"Hey, guys! Are you ready to have some fun!" Said Viola jumping up and down

"Calm down, You sound like you are about to start a performance." said Mina

Sakura on the other hand is getting smothered with love by Misaki, "Be a good girl okay? Make sure to brush your teeth, and stick With Mina okay? And-"

Mina interrupted,"Misaki, she is coming back tomorrow. I promise to take care of her like she was my sister, plus you're squishing her."

"I'm going to miss you two." Takumi ruffled Mina's hair and once Misaki let go of Sakura he did the same to her.

"Bye, bye Mommy. Bye smelly Usui" she playfully stuck her tongue out at Takumi

"Goodbye Misaki" Mina said politely as she kissed her cheek

Misaki was so happy but she was frozen in time, the overwhelming happiness got the better of her as she smiled brightly.

In the car as Takumi was driving him and Misaki back home, he decided it was a good time to talk.

"What was highschool like for you?"

"Why the sudden question?"

"To take your mind off of Sakura, you are very nervous."

"Is it that obvious?"

He smiled,"Your are jittering in your seat."

"Stop teasing me..."

"I heard that you attended Seika high school."

"I did, but how do you know that?"

"I attended there as well, Miss. Demon President"

"You really did go there, i'm sorry but are you that student that did not know how to break girls hearts without the pain?"

"Yeah, that was me."

"Well after what I told you you corrected your behavior. So 1 point for me." Misaki said proud of herself

"I was the first one to know your secret."

"Oh yeah, i'm glad that at the end I didn't have to keep it a secret anymore from everyone."

"How is Hinata? As I remember you two were a couple."

There as a long silent pause, "The last time I seen him he was doing fine."

xoxoxoxoxo

As they entered the house Takumi asked Misaki if she would like to watch A movie with him.

"No thank you, i'm going to search for a job online."

"Come on Misa-chan, take a break and watch a movie with me." He begged

She thought about it and answered,"Okay, but no horror movies."

He walks her to A black painted door and opens it.

"Wow, Its so big in here."

"This is my home theater, do you like it?"

"I didn't know A house can have something like this."

"Hmm, how about we save the movie for later...I want to give you an official tour of our humble home."

Each time they visited a new place of the house such as the garden with many flowers, and the bright blue water in the pool her eyes sparkled like gems.

"There is a pool here? Sakura loves to swim."

"When the girls come back tomorrow why don't we have a small pool party with all their friends-"

"You shouldn't spoil them to much, the girls might become too entitled."

"But the pool is not that bad, and besides it's good to have fun. You should try it sometimes, you are so uptight."

"You're right...I should change that" With that she pushed him into the pool and started laughing once he fell into the clear blue water. Laughing in between her words she said, "Now...I...feel...way...better"

Takumi in turn also started laughing. "I will get you back for this" As he made his way out of the pool his white shirt became transparently stuck to his body.

"What's wrong Misaki? Your face is red, do you have a fever?"

She looks away and points at his shirt.

His muscular abs were showing through his wet shirt. "You like what you see?" He said teasingly as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!?" She pushed him back in the pool and stormed into her room.

* * *

Fontage Residence

"So this is what you meant by upgrade,your room is so big." Said Mina

"I needed a runway if i'm going to become A professional model" bragged Viola

"So when are the boys coming? You did invite them right?" Said Alisa

"You are only saying that because you are in 'love' with Kaito" Mina boldly said

On the floor Sakura was playing with Wolfie

Sakura whispered to Mina,"Do you think Mr. Usui will let us have a dog to?"

"If you ask him,of course. If you let him he will spoil you rotten." bragged Mina

Once the boys arrived that's when the party started. The girls changed into all kinds of clothes and started walking on the runway, even the boys participated in this fabulous act of glambition.

* * *

Usui Residence

Misaki changed into grey sweatpants and a black spaghetti strap was ready the maid called to Misaki. Misaki was hesitating, she did not want to face Usui again that day but her stomach was begging for food. To her surprise Takumi was not at the table nor was he in the kitchen. Once she finished dinner, she asked the maid picking up the dishes where Usui answer was that he was in his office doing some work.

Misaki walked to his office and peaked in the slightly open door, and it was true. He was dressed in plaid pajama pants and a solid grey sleeved shirt, and all these papers were scattered along the table and a laptop was on the left side of the table. Just as she was going to walk away from the door...

"Did you want to ask me something Misaki?"

She turned around,opened the door, and walked in.

"Well, what did you want to ask me?"

She hesitated, but none the less said,"Did you have dinner?"

"No I did not, why?"

"I know i am not the best of cooks, but would you like a sandwich?"

"Sure." He said nonchalantly

* * *

Fontage Residence

The children were eating popcorn and watching movies, as the night went on so did a game of truth and dare.

"So he rules is, if you do not answer a question or skip on a dare, you have to drink pickle juice." Said Viola

"Oooo this is about to get interesting" added Alisa

"So, who is first? Just kidding, I am." teased Viola,"Truth or dare Kaito."

"Dare."

"I dare Kaito to sing us a song."

"Okay..." he cleared his voice and started singing...

"On a quiet night. With the windows open On a sleepless night. The clock keeps ticking On a night like this a little fairy shows up and will take you to the place where dreams never end, to the Neverland...Adults make up stories about the world!I want to stay a child forever...Here I come to make your dream come true"

Everyone clapped and it was now Kaito's turn. "Truth or dare Mina."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell a joke."

Mina was stumped and reached for the pickle juice.

Everyone was laughing at Mina except a confused Sakura. She whispered to Kaito"What is so funny?"

He whispered back,"Mina is bad at telling jokes."

"Ohhh, okay."

Minas turn,"Truth or dare Alisa."

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have a robot modeled after you or is that just a thing you tell people?"

"It's true, but father won't show it to me yet."

"My turn. Adrian, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"So, is it true that you are going to marry our Viola in the future?"

"Yes, but I would rather marry Sakura if I had a choice."

He said it so boldly and bluntly it was hard to say he was playing around. There was an abrupt silence in the group for a couple of minutes until Kaito broke it.

"Good thing you can't marry her, because you would be to weak to protect her."

With that Adrian ran out the door to his guest room.

"Kaito, you are such a big stupid head!" said Sakura as she pushed him out.

With his head down he left, and Mina followed after him,"Where do you think you are going, you need to apologize to Adrian."

"I'm not apologizing to that kid." he said stubbornly

"I understand your jealousy, but you shouldn't have been so harsh on him...besides...you and me both know very well that no one would plan an arranged marriage with someone like Sakura since the other party would not benefit from the marriage...on top of that...children our age should not be worrying about this kind of thing...I want her mind to stay clear and not worry about 'rich kid' problems...even if that means pushing you and Adrian away from her."

"I understand your point. Look, I will apologize let's just stop talking about this...okay?"

"Of course."

After this, the boys went to their respective rooms while the girls continued talking and talking about lots of things.

* * *

Usui Residence

After she finished making the sandwich she walked back into the office. "Where would you like me to put this?"

He cleared a space for the plate and she set it down. There was an awkward silence,"Would you like to stay here with me for a moment...at least until I finish my work, i'm almost done."

Her expression was filled with both surprise and doubt, but before she could make her decision he added,"I promise I won't tease you."

"Only until you finish you work?"

His lips curved into a smile "Promise"

That night they talked about everything, from politics, to whatever came to mind.

"So, what did you major in college?"

"It doesn't seem like it but my major was criminal justice."

"If you could fix a school like Seika, i'm sure you would do great at it." He glanced over at papers still smiling the whole time

"And you, what was your major?"

"Medical Studies, but grandfather became ill so I had to carry on the family business."

"How did the great president of Seika high, end up as a maid once again?"

"We needed money, and the profession I chose was really time consuming so I didn't have much time with Sakura. I couldn't choose between my career and my family so I had to quit my job and do something that wouldn't take all my time."

"Well now Sakura is older, if you would like...I can hire you, the lawyer we had retired so the position is open-"

She shook her head,"No thank you, you already helped us enough, by the way are you almost finished with your work? It's getting late...do you think the girls are okay?"

He reassured her, "I can guarantee that they are alright, I can call Viola's parents if you would like?"

"Thank you very much, but I wouldn't want to wake them up, they are probably asleep."

"Most likely not." He called them without haste,"Hello...no no i'm fine...may I speak to Sakura?...Of course...Hello Sakura! Yes I miss you to-"

Misaki snatched the phone from him,"Hi honey,are you okay?...I am glad you are having fun...I love you to...really?...see you tomorrow"

"I told you she was fine."

"Shut up stupid Usui."

"Now both of you girls are calling me that, I really must be loved."

"As If!" She threw the phone and he caught it.

"You should go to bed, I am not going to be able to finish till dawn."

"I won't go to bed until you do, it is not very good for your health"

Takumi argued back,"You are being unreasonable."

"Well that makes two of us" she retorted

xoxoxoxoxo

After 1 hour of typing project information, and tallying the sales numbers he noticed that Misaki had fallen asleep in her chair.

Takumi thought to himself,'I told her to go to bed...she does look cute when she is asleep though...but i'm sure sleeping like that is bad for her neck...oh well I guess I have to wake her up.' He stands up from his chair and walks over to where she is sleeping and tries shaking her awake.

Misaki mumbles something under her breath though she is still asleep.

He chuckled,'She talks in her sleep, how cute. But now I have no other choice." He slides his hands under her legs and to her back, and carries her to bed. As he tucked her in he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair admiring her sleeping face and whispered to himself,"Oh Misaki, what are you doing to me." He then stood up and exited the room.

* * *

As the maid was getting ready for bed she remembered about the message,"Oh yeah, well I guess it can wait till tomorrow. For now I will put it away"

The maid put it in her drawer and drifted off to sleep but before she remembered that she never got the man's name. "Oh well, I can ask him the next time he comes" still looking forward to next time.

* * *

Finally finished. Sorry this one took long, but if you are reading this, wasn't it soooo good! I am not one to toot her own horn but, beepa beep beep beep! I can't wait for you all to read this one. By the way, thanks soooooo much for the support and such. Do not forget to review and most importantly enjoy the ride that this story is going through.

Love you all and stay tuned for the next chapter of 'The Babysitter'

Last thing, if you have any ideas for the story kik me at: Cadille

**all input welcomed :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Next Morning**

Misaki woke up from the best sleep of her life. no stress over bills, no stress over school...wait school? Where is Sakura!...Oh yeah, she went to the sleep over.

She got out of her warm bed to follow the smell of bacon and eggs all the way to the cooking chef.

"How did you sleep?" Takumi asked Misaki as she was still half asleep.

"I slept well, and you? When did you get to bed?" she sat down on the velvet chair

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that we need to start our day with a good breakfast so we can pick up the girls." he says as he carefully plates the well-made breakfast on the plates.

"This looks good, but what is it?" she asked confused

"It is, roasted mushrooms with bacon and eggs. If you do not enjoy the taste of it, then I can certainly make you something else."

"No, no, it's okay I will eat it." she said insistently

xoxoxoxo

After breakfast was over Takumi told Misaki that they were going to go pick up the girls...but he didn't say when.

"Where are we going? I'm sure this is not the way."

"We are going shopping, the house needs more groceries and I take great pleasure in doing that task myself."

"What?...You dragged me on a shopping trip?" She was beginning to become very irked with the situation ,"You said we were-"

"I know what I said, but it's too early for them to come home now, and besides we need more groceries. Though it is 8:00am, the girls might be eating breakfast by now."

She mumbled,"They could eat food at home..."

He replied,"The best part about a sleepover is the morning after, and besides we should let them have a little bit more fun,you are so uptight Misaki, you should have some fun to."

She was starting to get anxious and angry at the same time and grit her teeth and spoke,"You are such a pervert Usui! And I am not uptight. STOP calling me uptight."

He smirked, "You know, you are very cute when you are angry."

She retorted,"Then I have to start learning how to ignore everything you say."

"That could be a start, though it would be such a shame if you miss some of the brilliant things that come out of my mouth."

"Ugh! i'm going to need earmuffs." She said she she covered her ears with the sleeves of her soft lilac shirt.

He couldn't help but to laugh at everything she did after that.

* * *

**Belle Foods**

As they entered the grocery store Takumi grabbed a cart and started putting a jug of orange juice in the cart. Beside him Misaki was stunned at the outrageous pricing, $18.30 for one jug of juice, how could people afford that!?

He noticed how stunned she looked and commented,"Do you want anything?"

"Not at this store, everything is so overpriced."

"Everything here is organic, so it is good for your health, and besides do I have to treat you like a child? If you are not going to buy anything then do not get in the way of the other shoppers."

'I see how you and Mina are alike' she thought to herself

He tore his shopping list in half, "Here is half of the list, you get that half." he handed it to her ,"I brought you because I need help to finish getting everything in time before having to get the girls. Now stop awing everything and get to work."

She mumbled to herself, "Shesh you couldn't just tell me this before."

xoxoxoxoxo

As she was going to get the milk it was hard for her to choose which one is the best, she never shopped at a place like this before.

She got a couple of things and as she was at the last item, tomato sauce, it was on the top shelf. As she was struggling to reach the jar, someone reached behind her and lifted her off the ground, as she turned around to see who it was she wasn't surprised at all.

xoxoxoxo

A man looked in an aisle, A woman was standing and having some trouble getting a jar. As he was going to go and help the women a man with bond hair came. He lifted her and that action infuriated the man as his wife is getting touched by another man. The pair talked and it looked like they were hitting it off, but it wasn't his time to confront them yet. A little bit more, he wanted to relish in every beautiful and mortified look he was going to get with his own eyes.

xoxoxoxo

"Aren't you going to get it?" he said almost laughing at her

"Put me down you idiot." She growled a him

"You looked like you were struggling." Takumi said as he put her down and handed the jar to her

"And you couldn't do that the first time!"

Takumi crossed his arms and scolded her like she was a child,"Is that how you say thank you to someone that helped you."

"To perverts like you, yes." She placed the jar in her cart and went ahead of Takumi.

"The checkout line is the other way" he said bluntly

Embarrassed she went the other way

"Okay, but after we get this done, what are we going to do?" Asked Misaki as she passed by the man not noticing him

"We are going to set up for the pool party" he teasingly said,"Yesterday you got to see me soaked, so today it's your turn."

She blushed a light pink as she remembered how his abs showed through his wet shirt,"You are going to be the reason why Sakura becomes spoiled."

"With a mother like you, that seems rather difficult. Though it was rather adorable to see her check the prices at every store we went into at the mall."

"You are holding up the line Sir." Misaki said in the brink of anger

Before he went forward he turned around and said,"You look so cute when you are mad."

xoxoxoxo

As all the groceries were bagged, together the pair walked to the car and placed everything in the trunk.

As they drove for a while Misaki asked,"Where are we going now?"

While paying attention to the road he said, "More shopping."

She complained, "You did not get everything you needed?"

"No, but I thought women loved to shop." He said confused. In his mind he thought, 'My wife loved to shop'

"I am not like other women, I personally think shopping is boring and do not like to do it that often."

'I can tell you are not like any other women I have ever meet' Thought Takumi, he glanced over at his rear view mirror and began to notice that the car behind them is making the same turns as him. He made a left turn around a corner just to see if this was true, and just as he thought, he was right. The first thing he thought of was not to tell Misaki because then she would obviously panic.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get to the other side, wow Takumi, that was the worst joke I ever heard."

"It was, wasn't it, but do you think you can do better?"

"Of course...hmmm...I got one, Why was 6 afraid of 7?"

He drove and made another right turn,"I don't know, why?"

"Because 7, 8, 9"

He made another right, and chucked,"That was so bad it made me smile, do you know of any good swap meets?"

"I didn't know you liked swap meets" she said surprised. "There was one by my old apartment."

"You like those kind of things, and I wonder how is it to shop at a place smelling of poverty." He made a last left and drove off to the new destination, 'Finally shook him off'

"Wow, thanks for the great honor" she said sarcastically

* * *

He walked inside a convince store and looked around for what he was looking for and searched around a little more.

_I do not understand why do I have to do all of this to be with my family, I love them so much. I miss the times when I cuddled with my little girl, her sweet little voice calling me daddy...My wife...I miss her the most of all._

He reached to a shelf of disposable cameras sorting through them all to find the best one.

_I do not understand why she abandoned me, i am the best husband she will ever have. Someone put her against me...I don't know who but someone did it. I am nothing without the two loves of my life, but thanks to me we are going to be together again...this time nothing will pull us apart. I promise that this time I won't let you get away from me._

He put the camera in his shopping cart where he also had some kind of bungee cord, rope, duct tape, and a stuffed bunny.

* * *

Swap meet

They arrived there and inside the tiny cramped space there was at least 10 small spaced stores. Takumi was utterly surprised at the fact that there was somehow a way to pact in these places in a small sized building. "Where do we go to buy clothes?"

Misaki pointed him in a direction "That is the way you want."

"Where?"

She dragged him to the place she was pointing at and walking in there it was obvious that there was not much to look at from the outside, the inside was not any better, clothes were spattered and hanged everywhere all layered together. As he was looking around he found plaid earmuffs, he immediately bought it and placed them on her head,"Come on, lets go."

"What do I want these for?"

"So you don't have to hear everything that comes out of my mouth, come on lets go."

"Okay."

* * *

"How was the sleep over?" Asked Misaki as they were walking in the mansion.

With excitement she explained everything that happened,"We had a good breakfast, I love love breakfast so so much! You make good food and so does Mr. Usui, and the butler man!" She turned to Usui,"Are you going to make lunch for us?"

"Of course" he said holding Mina's hand with a smile.

"And even Mommy, guess what!"

"What?"

"They had a puppy dog! I want a puppy dog to, I want it to be cute and soft, and I want it to love me and you and Mina very much!" She jumped up and down.

"What about me?" Frowned Takumi

"Weeeelll, you are like...hmm...you are like...OH I KNOW! You are like a frog! The frog prince that got turned into a smelly frog, and no one wants to love a smelly frog like you." she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Takumi ran after Sakura and they ran for a short minute as Takumi caught her and started to give her a tickle attack.

"I'm sorry Mr. Usui...stop...You are making me laugh a lot."

"Okay, i forgive you." He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

"Father, why do we have the party plates out?"

"I decided that we are going to have a pool party, so go get changed girls."

"Okay!" they cheered in unison

xoxoxoxoxo

Everything was set up, the food was ready and everyone was in their bathing suits, Sakura dragged Misaki in the shallow side of the pool and they started to play Marco Polo together.

"Marco"

"Polo"

Until Misaki caught Sakura. They did that for a couple more times until Mina came and asked if she could play to.

"Of course you can play sweetie."she smiled at her

Then the three started playing together. After the second time Takumi came after he had taken a business call. Mina saw him come in and at the time it was Misaki's turn, as she was saying 'Marco' he crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her saying 'Polo'. She quickly opened her eyes and pushed his head under the water,"You're so stupid, you scared me you idiot."

he chuckled,"I'm sorry"

Sakura scolded Takumi,"If you're not meaning it then you don't say sorry."

Takumi lifted Sakura out of the water and placed her on the steps to the pool. "I am very sorry Sakura, but how should I make it up to her?"

She whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much, we are going to have a race from here to here. The person that wins gets a prize, and if you lose, then you also get a prize. Ready, on your mark, get set go!"

While he was talking it took a while for her to realize what he was saying, right when he said 'go' they started swimming.

At the end of the race Misaki lost, and for winning she got Takumi to not go near her for the rest of the day. Takumi didnt win anything since he already got what he wanted, a nice relaxing fun day.

As the day went on everyone was having fun playing and splashing each other, Takumi even enjoyed himself just by watching the girls.

* * *

**7:00pm**

After dinner was over the girls were sent to get ready for bed, and that's when the maid remembered. She approached Misaki and handed her the note she was given the other day, and walked away.

As soon as she opened it she was stunned to see what she read,it was a note that read,

**'Dear love, I know how to break you. Secrets are a magical thing, They are meant to be told and kept forever. Remember I know all of yours and i can easily let them don't worry I won't let that happen if and only you meet me at the park where I told you I loved you. Maybe then i will change my mind. I just want to talk or better yet make a deal. Your choice'**

She shook with fear, how did he find me? she thought, she immediately went to ask the maid that gave it to her, the maid told her the same thing he said, that he as her friend and she had left without explanation. Misaki went into her room and crumbled the paper into her hand as she started crying.

Her sobs could be faintly heard outside her door which alarmed Takumi, he placed his hand on the knob of the door and twisted it slowly. Inside he saw her sitting on the edge of her bed crying, her back facing the door. He slowly approached her and sad next to her, when she noticed the extra wait on her bed she quickly wiped her tears and said,"It still isn't the end of the day, what are you doing here?"

"You were so I thought something was wrong, so tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong i'm all right."

His voice stayed consistently soft, "You're a bad liar, your eyes are red and watery from crying. If something is going wrong or bothering you, you are not alone anymore, you can tell me...it doesn't only have to be me, you can also tell Satsuki, it is more then obvious that she cares about you a lot." He caringly pulls her in a hug, "So tell me what is wrong..."

She nods against his chest and pulls out of the warm embrace. She hands him the note and with all her might tries not to break out crying again.

After he finished reading it a chill went down his spine, "What is going on here? What secret is he talking about?"

There was a knock on the door, after the knock the door swung open and the little girl ran to the bed and struggled to get on ,"Mommy, can you read me a story now."

She quickly again wiped her tears, smiled, helped her up and said,"Uh huh, just wait a second." The little girl's bright cheerful self always cheered Misaki up when she had a bad day.

Sakura held onto Takumi's shoulders and jumped on the bed "Mr. Usui, Mr. Usui, Mina said if you could read her a story to. I said that Mommy could do it but she said that you have to do it."

He nodded his head,"hmm, do you want me to read a story to you instead? Your mommy isn't feeling very well."

She worryingly looked at Misaki,"Are you okay?"

She gave her a reassuring smile, "Uh huh, I just think it would be better if Mr. Usui reads you a story, I promise tomorrow I will read you one okay?"

"Mmm, okay." She kissed her mother on the cheek and jumped on Takumi's back. "Come on Mr. Usui, i'm ready for my story, but you better not say it wierd like last time."

He grinned, "I can't promise that little one."

* * *

**Long time no see readers, guess what? MY VACATION IS COMING TUESDAY! plus did you notice how this one was longer, eeyup you is very welcome :p Anyways, wasn't this chapter such a peach, too many things happen in such a short time :3 Thank you for reading, and i'm going to have a poll I think, I get stuck more than I would like to. ironically when i was writing one, i got an idea of what to add here. Anyways again Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of 'The Babysitter'**


	17. Chapter 17

Halfway through the story Mina fell asleep, while Sakura was on the verge of falling asleep. Takumi picked Sakura up and carried her to her room, "You still didn't finish reading the story..."

"I know, but Mina went to bed and I don't want you to fall asleep sitting up."

She sleepily mumbled,"I want to finished the story"

He opened the door to her room and placed her in her bed and she feel asleep soon after. Looking around he noticed that the room still looks very plain, aside from the open color box,and notebook on her pink desk and the green blanket covering her, the room had no personality.

Sakura woke up, still half asleep she mumbled," Where is Mr. Raccoon?"

'Mr. Raccoon?...' He looked around and propped on a pillow sitting on a wooden chair was the raccoon he bought her at the mall. 'This one?'

He picked it up from its place and handed it to her, Sakura plopped back to bed cuddling the raccoon.

Takumi smiled turned off the lights and closed the door.

xoxoxoxoxo

He walked in Misaki's room but she wasn't there. He thought maybe she went outside to get some air, and in the garden illuminated by fairy lights she was sitting on a swing. Takumi sat on the swing next to her "How do you put Sakura to bed? She was stubborn tonight and she insisted on finishing the story even though she was obviously tired-"

"Why do you care so much for her? What intentions do you have?"

"I care for her because she is a lovely little girl, and I want to protect you and her from whatever is going on-"

"You are not her father."

"No, i'm not, but if I was I would be a better father then Hinata-"

"Please shut up, you don't know what you are saying."

"I do know what I am saying, I have been lying to myself this whole time. I love you Misaki, i know this now because just seeing you like this breaks my heart. I want to help you badly but I do not know how. Just seeing you makes me happy and-"

"STOP IT!...just stop it..." she stood up from the swing "You do not understand what is going on, you do not want to involve yourself with me or my daughter...on top of everything else I still am a married women."

"Do you think I care anymore? I stopped myself in the past from being with you because you were with someone else, I decided to let the path of my life be chosen for me." He also stood up,"I do not regret anything because I have a daughter the same as you, I am also a single parent exactly like you, of course I didn't do a good job as you did, but I did my best.I want to understand what is going on, but I can't if you do not tell me."

She takes a deep breath "I ran away from him."

Emotionless he asked "Why?"

She sat back down on the swing,"Everything was going good, it really was."

* * *

**Flashback**

He went down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

I busted into tears and said "Yes, I will"

After a year I got pregnant, things were looking up, he got his dream job as a police officer, while I visited my mother a lot. She gave me lots of motherly advice and I took every single one of them. After I gave birth I was a stay at home mother because I didn't want a stranger to look after my little girl.

5 years after things went bad, the economy was not the great and he got laid off due to budget cuts. I had to go look for a job and I did find one, not the one I studied for, but it paid enough to sustain ourselves.

When I came home Sakura was always asleep, which was a little unusual because by 8:00pm she would still be awake and jumping around. I just thought it was a long day of playing with her father or he took her to the park to wear her out.

After a while things got a bit more unusual, when we went somewhere together she would not want to hold Hinata's hand anymore, but she would still run to him when he brought her a present, which was always a stuffed bunny because she always was a fan of bunnies.

When summer was approaching she was the same as before, jumping around at 8:00pm when I came home, the only difference was she would always make me be with her until she fell asleep. I didn't mind it at all since I really did miss her. But this one time,

"Mommy, if I did something bad will you hate me forever?"

"No, of course not honey. Why would you ask me that? What did you do that would make me hate you?"

"Nothing, but sometimes I was I was a bird so I can fly away. I want to be a bird so I can have lots of bird friends, but then I would miss you mommy so I do not want to be a bird."

"I would miss you to, and so would daddy, so don't be a bird okay?"

"I promise."

After summer came, she never asked me that again, but again, she would sleep at 8:00pm.

The time when I finally realized something bad was going on, when my mother was having a small get together at her house. There was a pool, and Sakura was always a girl who loved the water, she would never get out of the bath because she was pretending to be a mermaid. But that day she didn't want to swim.

"You don't want to swim?"

"No, it is to cold."

"It is 90 degrees, how about you just put on your bathing suit and just put your feet in, sound good?"

"Uh huh, that's fun."

When we went into the bathroom together so I could help her change she told me she could do it herself. Now I didn't want to say that she couldn't, so I let her do it herself. I heard her say 'Ow' a lot and opened the door worrying if she hurt herself. When I opened the door I was terrified , her back was covered in bruises. the look Sakura had was no help, she looked as terrified as I did. I broke down immediately and I guess seeing me cry, she cried to.

"Who did this to you?"

"I just fell. i fall all the time when I'm jumping around, Daddy told me to stop jumping or I would get hurt and I did get hurt."

"Do not lie to me Sakura, falling down does not leave you like this. Tell me the truth."

Sakura closed her eyes, "Daddy hit me...he told me he was sorry though, he even got me a bunny."

She froze,"All those bunnies in your room, all those..." she was scared to ask "...were from times that he hit you?..."

Sakura cried harder, "Yes, but it was an accident, he didn't mean to hurt me..." she mumbled "It really was an accident"

That day I decided to stay at my mothers house, that day, the next day, and the next. In total I stayed 3 days before I decided what to do. I told my mother what was going on with Sakura and she agreed with my decision. I had to leave, somewhere far, i might not see my parents in a while, but they were okay just as long as we were safe.

On the morning of the 4th day as we went back, he was there. He waited for us and wondered what was going on since I haven't answered his calls or text messages. I assured him everything was okay.

That day i waited until night came and I woke up Sakura and told her to put on a sweater. She had no idea what was going on but I did, i was going to leave while he was sleeping. I took only the important papers, birth certificates, social security cards, and I left. I could tell my mother sister, or father where.

Somehow I wound up here, in this city where I knew no one, I started from scratch. Here I applied for a job and I was rejected because I came in the interview with my daughter. A week later I didn't have a choice anymore, I applied for a job as a waitress and immediately I got the job, the women working there was very kind to me and my daughter. She even offered to let my daughter stay in the service room with her niece named Aoi, at first Aoi was reluctant to stay there but a half and hour later they got along. After a while Aoi reveled to Sakura that she was actually a boy, Sakura was at first scared but she accepted it and they were still friends since Aoi was more like a really nice girl to her more then A mean boy.

Once she started school everything was good at first, Aoi brought her after work but things were getting a little out of hand when a costumer was being a little rowdy and I had to put him in his place.

I was so sad to see her struggle since she also had to start from scratch, and I was only focused on her and me. Though Satsuki was always my life-line when I needed help to play for rent or my daughters school tuition.

* * *

Misaki sighed with tears coming down her cheeks,"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make it this long-"

Takumi pulled her in a warm hug "I can't hold myself back anymore, seeing you cry like that...it just hurts me."

She hugged him back,"I'm sorry, it...it's just...I don't know what to do anymore"

"Rely on me, rely on me now. You always took all this by yourself, and I'm here now. I can help you, I can help you so he wont have the power to do anything bad to you or Sakura."

She shook her head. "I cant do that to you, we are not your responsibility."

"Of course you can do it, and you are my responsibility. You are the only person I wouldn't mind going through so many things for. I want to be by your side for the good times and the you at least try, not fully, but we can take baby steps, slowly I want you to rely fully on me."

* * *

The next morning Takumi went to check on the girls and see if they were awake. When he went in Mina's room there was feathers everywhere.

"What happened here?"

Mina explained,"Weeell, Sakura came into my room and she woke me up, little did she know I was already awake and I hit her with my pillow-"

Sakura interrupted excitedly,"Then we had a pillow fight!" With feathers falling from her hair. "But don't be mad okay, I promise we will clean it up."

"No no, I'm not mad because of the mess, the maids will clean it up."

Sakura frowned,"Mommy said we have to do things yourself, and you even get a pat on the head if you do good. Mina you should help me, then you can get one to."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because! It feels really nice, have you never got a pat on your head before?"

"No, why would i want one?"

Sakura was shocked,"I will help you clean but you have to get one."

"Okay, I guess"

xoxoxoxoxo

After they finished cleaning Mina's room Sakura practically dragged Mina to Misaki.

"Mommy, we finished cleaning all the feathers from Mina's room!"

She chuckled,"Is that so. Looks like you missed a spot, there is still one stuck in your hair." She plucked the feather from her hair and pat her head.

"Mina helped to, she needs a pat to!"

Misaki smiled and pat her head also,"I am very proud of you two."

"Don't do that, its really weird,im going back to my room" said Mina

Misaki smiled and said,"Breakfast is almost ready, and I would like to eat with you."

"Fine." She walked away and Sakura was still yapping about they work they did.

Mina, watching them from a distance as Misaki was proud of Sakura, wished she had a mother that was that caring just like Misaki is to Sakura.

* * *

This was the first time in so long that Takumi stayed to eat breakfast with Mina on a school day. After breakfast was over Takumi took the girls to school.

"Mommy, why is Mr. Usui taking us to school?"

Misaki explained softly and slowly to Sakura,"Because I have to be somewhere very important today, and Takumi is not going to work today so he wanted to do it."

"Who is going to pick us up?"Asked Mina

"Your father is."

"OO,OO after you pick us up can we go for ice cream Mr. Usui!?"

"If you were good in school, and finished your homework, then yes."

"I am always good Mr. Usui"

xoxoxoxoxo

After he dropped the girls off he came home and Misaki was mentally preparing herself for the meeting.

"I am not going to stop you, but if something goes wrong do not hesitate to call me."

"I promise."

"Do you want me to drive you, you seem to shaken to drive yourself. You might get into a car accident if you drive like that."

"No thank you, I can calm myself down."

"Okay, well good luck."

xoxoxoxoxo

**At the park**

She sat on a bench that was set in front of the slide. Seeing children go down the slide calmed her down, but at the same time made her anxious. Her daughter was all that mattered to her and if he gets angry he might end up taking it out on someone innocent.

He arrived wearing a white plain shirt and jeans, "How has my beautiful wife and child been?"

"Why are you here"

"I'll follow Misaki-chan for life. Or does that mean nothing to you now? I promised myself this in elementary all the way through high school. I came back to this city to meet my first only love."

"You are crazy Hinata, I no longer love you, not after what you did."

"What did I do?I do not recall ever knowing 'what I did' which made you run away from me, from us being a real family."

"You are such a despicable parent and person! What father would hurt their child like that!"

He squeezed her hand and said,"Quiet down, you are causing a scene my dear."

She calms down an inch and he starts talking. "Return to my side, it is the best choice you can make now. I am financially stable now, we can be happy together just like I promised when we first got married."

"I will not stay by your side anymore, not even for a second longer. I just came here to tell you to stop disturbing me and my daughters lives again. You can visit her, but only under my supervision. We can be friends but nothing more, nothing less."

"Last chance to reconsider your answer. My grandfather past away and now all his wealth is mine as well, money can do wonders these days. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Do you think you are intimidating me? I have an upper hand here since I am Sakura's mother, or isn't that what you were planning to do, use her to get back at me."

"Tch, get ready for the consequences of your choice. You gave me no choice but to get her back from you. All you ever do is poison her mind against me"

"You can fight all you want, but it isn't like you would win." She stood up from the bench "If you would excuse me, I am going to leave now."

Hinata walked over to Misaki hugged her from behind and dropped on his knees. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say things like that. It is just you make me like this. First you run away from me, now you force me to fight you in court, you drive me crazy, but the thing is, I still love you. So please come back to me already"

"Look who is causing a scene now, I have to go. Would you let go of me, you are humiliating yourself." She pried his hands off of her waist.

After she walked away, out of his sight.

"I will make sure you regret what you just did today." His eyes filled with anger.

* * *

**Hello again my ****Pidgeotto (17 chapter to number 17 pokemon in the pokedex ehh ehh, I don't think you got it O-O)**

**Anyways lets try this again, hello readers! how have you been, this whole chapter is brought to you by 'Last day of school'**

**where the teachers allow you to go to the computer lab all day to work on your fanfiction.**

**Also a scene in here was brought to you by a fellow reader named: **Catherine792

**Thank you very much for your ****input that was not at all ignored. **

**If you are still reading this then do not be afraid and send me your inputs, it might be used and you will get credit for it.**

**And of you are still reading then, ****how is this story so far? Anyways I hope you are enjoying the bumpy ride this story has taken as much as I do :3 See ya next time and stay tuned to the next chapter OF**

**'The Babysitter'**

**bye bye :)**


	18. Chapter 18

As Misaki arrived to her car, she opened the door and slammed it shut out of anger. Sitting in the driver's seat, she rests her head on the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath, she receives a call. Checking the caller ID she sees that Satsuki was calling her and she answers it.

**_'Hey Misaki, it has been awhile since we last talked. How have you been?'_**

_"If you do not mind, can we have this conversation over at the cafe? I have something to tell you."_

**_'You sound sad, what happened?'_**

_"I will tell you in person."_

**_'Okay, see you here.'_**

* * *

Takumi went to pick up the girls and they both greeted him happily. Though unlike Mina, Sakura ran to him.

Tugging on his white collar shirt "Mr. Usui! You promised that we were going to go get ice cream after school."

"I remember" He pat her head gently and added,"But, I also said that you would have to be done with your homework as well" Meanwhile Mina was getting annoyed of Sakura's attitude and interrupted their conversation,"Are we going to leave yet? We have been standing here for 5 minutes already." She ignored what her father had to say in response to that and got into the car.

Sakura following after her said,"I did finish it, for homework we had to draw a picture of our family." and got into the car and took her seat next to Mina. Just as she was thinking of asking him if he wanted to see her artwork Takumi asked it before she could say it.

"Can I see what you drew?"

Sakura shook her head immediately, "It's for homework not for you to see."

Again annoyed Mina snatched away Sakura's notebook and gave it to Takumi, as the girls were arguing Takumi had a happy expression on his face. In the picture there were white clouds to the top, a yellow sun in the right hand corner, and grass at the bottom of the page, on top of the grass was Misaki holding Sakura's hand, then Takumi holding both Sakura and Mina's hand. The background of it all was sky blue, though it was obvious who was who since they have different hair colors but nonetheless she drew arrows to the person and their name.

After examining the picture he looked at Sakura,"Can I keep this?"

Turning a slight pink color she crossed her arms,"No, I need it for school."

He smiled, "Then can you draw another one for me?"

Sakura thought about it and smirked, something she learned all too well from looking at Takumi all this time,"Only if you buy us ice cream."

"Deal." Addressing the driver he told him to make a quick stop at an ice cream store.

* * *

Misaki sat at one of the booths and as she was waiting for Satsuki a man passed by her and sat down in a booth on the opposite side of her. He took a glance at everybody present in that little cafe, though when he laid eyes on Misaki he took a double take. Looking at her again, he realized something, as he stood up and was about to walk over to her table Satsuki beat him to it as she sat across from her.

"What happened Misaki? you look so pale."

Without any kind of energy what so ever she plainly told Satsuki what had happen. How she got a message from Hinata, how their meeting went, and finally how he didn't say it, but he hinted at wanting to take Sakura away from her. Throughout it all she didn't cry, tears came down once in awhile but nothing more.

Satsuki wanted to embrace Misaki but she knew that doing that would only make Misaki more frustrated than she already was,"I think you shouldn't worry about it that much, he doesn't have the money to do that and-"

"Yes he does, his grandfather left him a large sum of inheritance money." She sighed and tried hard to push forward in her explanation,"I just don't know what to do right now..."

Satsuki tried hard to think of a suggestion, but after 10 minutes of silence she only thought of one thing. "Ask Takumi for help. I know it sounds unlike you to ask someone for help, but this is not just about you anymore. From what you tell me Hinata has no limits right now and if he doesn't get what he wants he might do something drastic. Takumi has all the resources to help you so i'm sure with his help this can end peacefully and of course in your favor because of that 'mistake' that he did."

Once again Misaki sighed,"I am really more afraid of what Sakura will do when she sees her father again. I'm sure of it that this time, she won't be able to be the same anymore."

* * *

Arriving at an ice cream shop it suddenly started raining.

"That's unusual, rain was not in the forecast. Well girls how about we skip ice cream and go for hot chocolate instead?"

"Yes." Mina celebrated because Sakura was not going to get her way.

Sakura puffed her little cheeks "Mr. Usuiiii Mina is being a bully."

Mina looked at Sakura gave her a conspiring look, then looked back at Takumi innocently "What? I did nothing wrong, it is just if Sakura thinks so much about ice cream then she will get lots of cavities then her teeth with fall out." She looked at Sakura,"Do you want to be a grandma before you turn 6?"

Sakura crossed her arms,"Hmph, said the girl who ate a big slice of cake thinking no one saw you."

Mina was shocked, she was sure that she took a good look around the kitchen before she cut the cake. "I did not!"

"Yes you did I saw you."

"You are just saying lies, because I said that you will get cavities."

"You are the one who is lying you big dummy!"

"Only a real dummy can call someone else a dummy."

Again throughout this argument Takumi was lost in his thoughts. 'So that is what happened to the cake, I was sure one of the maids did that hmm... oh well. I hope Misaki is okay, hopefully Hinata did no harm her.'

* * *

Coincidentally the place they went for hot chocolate was 'Meridian'.

"It's still raining Mr. Usui."

Feeling high and mighty Mina said,"Well you should have worn pants and brought a sweater like I did."

"Not everyone thinks like you Mina."

Just as another fight was going to start Takumi took off his Urban Knight Jacket and placed it on Sakura's shoulders,"Please do not start fighting again." Getting out of the car the 3 rushed inside and were welcomed by a rush of warm air.

Pulling up the long sleeves from her hand, "Mr. Usui, your hair is wet. What if you get sick?"

"No Its okay, don't worry about it."

As Mina turns to her right she sees Misaki sitting at a table in conversation with Satsuki. She strays away from Takumi and Sakura and walks over to her table and without saying a word sits next to Misaki.

Patting her head Satsuki says, "Mina, how have you been?"

"I have been good." Turning to Misaki she asks her in a kind of angry tone, "Misa? What was so important that you couldn't pick us up today?"

"I'm sorry, I had a job interview."

"You didn't get the job huh? You look sad...but dont worry you still have me."

"You say it like I should be honored"

"Because you should be." Then Mina felt a hand on her shoulder and trembled in her seat.

"You shouldn't leave my side like that."

"Oh. It's just you papa. You shouldn't get worried though, you know, since you already saw her when you came in."

Takumi had nothing to say in his defense, but Mina was not done either. "Misaki if someone, lets just use Sakura as an example, eats a lot of sweets won't she gets lots of cavities."

"Yes, that is why she doesn't eat lots of sweets."

Sakura glares at Mina and says,"Oh yeah, what if Mina eats a big slice of cake? won't she get fat."

Mina then got upset and glared at Sakura and at the point Sakura was also mad and did the same thing. Though as Misaki was once the demon president she knew how to deal with such matters.

"Girls, behave yourselves or no dessert for the both of you."

"Fine." Mina being Mina wanted to stir things up and hugged Misaki just to make Sakura jealous.

"What are you doing? She is my mommy not yours" She looked at Takumi, then at Mina, then back at Takumi,"Fine, I was going to sit next to Mr. Usui anyways."

* * *

In the car the rain still poured down, the only difference is that the driver was forced to drive Misaki's car because it does not have a working heater, so Misaki in the passenger seat and Takumi driving things were smooth. The girls stopped fighting because they forgot what they were fighting about in the first place. Though the conversation back at the cafe still stood clear in both of their minds.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

The girls went to the restroom to wash their hands giving Takumi and Misaki some time to talk about today's events.

Takumi's facial expression changed dramatically from easy going to full on worried. "So, how did it go? You did not get hurt right?"

Misaki took a deep breath before she could say anything, "Everything went just as I thought things were, but now, I know what I have to do. I am going to get a divorce and fight for full custody of my daughter."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "With what you told me, that will be easy. I can even recommend you a lawyer."

"Thank you very much, you can take that away from my paycheck."

"No no, I want to help...but are you sure you are okay?" He leans in and strokes her cheek,"You look pale."

She smacks his hand away, "I'm fine."

He smiles softly,"I'm glad."

* * *

Arriving home Takumi noticed that the same car that was following him the last time as parked near his house. He did not want to alarm the girls, so he simply ignored that red car for the time being and drove in through the black barred gates. As the 3 girls walked in the house Takumi came up with the excuse that he left his cellphone in the car, though he purposely left it there just so he could go back.

Passing the car he went through the gate and approached the red car. As he approached the car he tapped on the window. Through the tinted windows you can see the person sitting in the drivers seat sitting still. He tapped on the window again, this time he got a response. The tinted windows were coming down slowly but surely, the man in the car spoke first,"Why are you tapping on my window?"

"I'm sorry, but you been outside my property for at least a while and I would like to know why you are here."

"I am waiting for someone."

"Who are you waiting for then Sir? The only house around here is mine, is it one of my servants? I was not notified of a leave today-" With every word Takumi said it was obvious that he was just as annoyed as the man sitting.

The man became annoyed of the situation and got out of his car,"I am here to have a word with my wife." He took a deep breath as the rain poured down his cheeks,"Tell Misaki that I will not leave without talking to her."

"Hinata!" Takumi was surprised that the same person standing in front of him today was the same person from high school. This man was tall, but still shorter than Takumi, his beard was scruffy and he gave off a playboy aura. Nevertheless he continued,"Misaki is not here at the moment."

Hinata interrupted "Bullshit, I saw her in the car with you. Are you trying to keep me away from my family?"

Takumi now had a smug look on his face and chuckled, "You do not need help from me, you were the reason why your family left you."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"You are right. I do not, but what I do know is that you physically abused a defenseless little girl."

"Who told you that?" He thought to himself 'No, it couldn't have been Sakura, I made her promise...maybe she broke it and told somebody...if she did it would never be a stranger...or would it be' "Well whoever did lied to you. I did not abuse her, all I did was discipline her."

"You call leaving a child with bruises discipline!?" He grabbed Hinata by the collar and slammed his body on the ground.

"I didn't mean to do it, she just would not listen to me. It didn't hurt her as much as it hurt me."

Those words earned Hinata a punch in the face. "What she suffered through was much more than what you had to." He punched him one last time in the face and picked him up by his collar and slammed him against his car door and gave him only 1 final warning,"I am going to do whatever in my power to protect both Misaki and Sakura. Now you better leave, or it will not be in my power to control myself from breaking every bone you have."

With blood falling from Hinata's mouth his departing words were, "This is war."

* * *

Getting back into the house his hair and clothes were wet.

Mina nagged Takumi, "Papa, why did you go out without an umbrella? You're going to get sick, then who is going to cook me my meals, the maids!? No thank you, I want you to cook for me every night."

"I'm glad you think of me like that, but did you finish your homework?"

She gasps pretending to be offended,"Of course I did papa, I am not like the shrimp who has to be remembered."

He hugged her, making her half as wet as he was, "You are still a shrimp to."

Misaki got Takumi a small towel and smacked his arm,"You are going to get Mina sick because you didn't know how to use an umbrella in the rain."

He accepted the towel and kissed her cheek then turned to Mina, "I'm sorry Mina, thank you Misaki"

Paralyzed by anger she didn't do anything.

Running downstairs, "Mommy I drew you a picture!" Sakura waved a paper and hands it to Misaki.

She smiled and pat her head"It's so beautiful. Why don't you draw me another one?"

"Okay!" She ran up stairs with Mr. Raccoon.

Mina meekly walked over to her, "I did my homework Misaki..."

She smiled and pat her head, "Good job."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Late at night in the dark room Sakura woke up abruptly, again from another bad dream. As she cried for a short amount of time she wanted to go back to sleep. The only thing she knew what to do was to go to the kitchen and get a warm glass of milk. Wiping her tears she took her raccoon with her walking downstairs carefully. In the kitchen she got a plastic cup and poured herself some milk. As she was getting the stool so she could reach the microwave,Takumi came in for a glass of water wearing a purple dog pajama shirt and purple striped shorts.

Placing the glass on the table "Sakura? What are you doing up so late?"

She hesitated before answering, "I was thirsty."

Her answer did not feel unconvincing enough to him,"Did you have another bad dream?"

She pouted,"Yes."

"What was it about?"

"I don't want to say...but can you read me a story?"

The way Takumi always looked at Sakura sometimes, it was hard to say that he didn't care for her at all."I would love to, but I have to finish something important, after you finish your milk I will walk you to bed."

She furiously shook her head, "I am not sleepy. Can I go with you? I promise I won't bother you...pleeeease."

He smiled and ruffled her black hair,"Okay"

Together they both walked into his office and Sakura took a seat in the chair opposite to him.  
Checking the information on every document was correct he noticed that Sakura was just sitting there taking sips of her milk and petting her raccoon.  
'I bought that for her, I'm glad she liked it. If only Mina was like this again, but I think she will get more attached to Misaki...I'm glad I made a good decision of hiring her.'

"You look bored Sakura, do you want to draw?"

She smiled in excitement and nodded her head.

He handed her a paper with information on the front, "You can draw on the back,hmm I don't have any colors but..." he started to search in his drawers and grabbed some highlighters and pens,"This is okay right?"

"Uh huh" she gets the pens and highlighters and starts to draw.

Typing in his computer he asks, "What are you drawing?"

Humming a song she stops "I'm going to draw a picture of you." And continues on humming

he grinned "Can I keep it when you're finished?"

"Uh huh, but you can't tell Mommy or she might get jealous."

Looking over at her carefree face his expression changed to a worried one "Sakura, in your drawing of your family...why didn't you draw your daddy?"  
She stayed quiet for a while "Because my daddy is really mean."

He stopped doing his work and placed his full focus on Sakura, "What did your daddy do?"

To the brink of tears she says,"I don't want to say..."

"Does it have to do something with the dreams?"

She nods her head.

Even though he already knew what happened to her, he wanted to know her side of the story. "Your daddy used to hit you, huh?"

Tears started to leave her eyes, she couldn't speak all she could do was nod.

At that point it was hard for Takumi to concentrate on his work, he stood up and walked over to the other side of the table and stroked the little girls hair. Whispering to her that everything was going to be okay she stood up on the chair and griped his shirt. "Mr. Usui I want to tell you about my dream."

He picks her up and carries her to the mint colored couch.

Sitting on his lap, "In my dreams, Hinata comes and he takes me away. I get really scared because he used to hit me all the time."

Stroking her hair, "Why did he do that?"

"Because every time he drinked big people soda he got mad a lot."

He didn't want to make her remember sad things any longer and just decided to end it at that. "Don't worry, things will get better. Do you like it here?"

"Uh huh, it's lots of fun...Mr. Usui?"

He looks down at her, "Yeah?"

"Can I have a puppy?"

"That's enough for tonight, by the way did I tell you that your pajamas are cute. The yellow night dress is very yellow."

"I like your pj's too but don't those match Mina's pajamas. Wait a second...you didn't answer me, can I have one or not?"

"We are going to have to ask your Mommy, she might get mad at me."

"Fine...Mr. Usui?"

"Yes?"

She hugs him tightly,"I love you."

He hugs her back,"I love you to."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Things started on the right track as does every morning, the girls get ready for school and Takumi for work. These days Takumi now stays for breakfast so he could chat with the girls and Misaki before heading off to a long, stressful day of work.

"Sakura, be good at school. Mina be good, and stop picking on Sakura."

Mina let out a sigh,"No promises, she is so cute when she is mad."

'I can relate to that, Misaki is the same way' He thought this as he stared at Misaki. He leaned in and whispered to Misaki,"Today I am going to give you the number to a lawyer" Sakura seeing how close his face was to Misaki she immediately stood up from her chair and said "Mr. Usui!" making direct eye-contact she says,"I'll be watching you."

He smiled and got up from his chair, he went to kiss Mina on the cheek, and patted Sakura's head even though she was still crossing her arms.

* * *

**School**

"Sakura! over here!" A girl dressed in a blue dress with white hair in 2 buns waved to her.

"I'm coming Arimay."

Ever since she moved classes she now has a new friend, Arimay, only making the Cherry Blossom Tree group even bigger then before.

"Sakura, what did you bring today?" Asked Kaito getting his chopsticks ready to dig into her food.

"Rice and octopus sausages." As she opened her box the whole group became silent

"What is that?" Viola asked greatly surprised

Sakura's 'lunch' was overcooked rice and burnt to the crip sausages. "It's my LUNCH, hmph." Without thinking she took a bite of one of the sausages forgetting that they were burnt. Of course it didn't taste good, but she was not going to spit out her mom's home cooking.

"If you want to I can share my lunch with you." insisted Alisa

She shook her head furiously, "No no, no my Mommy tried her hardest to make this for me, I am not just not going to eat it."

'That made no sense' thought Mina

"Fine, suit yourself." said Alisa

Kaito on the other hand was a bit on the brave side and took one of the charcoal sausages and plopped it in his mouth. "Oh wow you guys are really missing out this stuff is delicious." Of course he was lying, everybody even Sakura knew that, but it felt good to see that someone else supported her.

**xoxoxoxoxo **

Utterly bored, Misaki helped around the house, because of what was happening she had no time to look for a job anymore. Her cellphone vibrated indicating that she had received a message from somebody.

That somebody was Takumi, he sent her a message:

**'The number for the lawyer is (756)1766-XXX thank me later ;)'**

Misaki rolled her eyes and called the number.

After the phone call the two were set to meet at a local restaurant.

xoxoxoxoxo

Immediately when the lawyer arrived the conversation was started.

"Hello my name is Steve Loisoi, as we conversed on the phone I am Mr. Walker's lawyer. Now the situation about you and your husband you want to get a divorce, is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Now, why is that you wish to terminate your marriage?"

"Domestic abuse."

* * *

**Hi hi, I know it took me long, if there are any grammar misspellings i'm so sorry/ anyways I finally got to 4,000 words i'm so proud of myself :3 Thank you for waiting for me, I really did think really hard.(By think I mean binge watched 2 animes, have you ever seen Tokyo Ghoul, it made me tear up. Usagi Drop was good to.)**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing, **

**Love you all and see ya next time for another chapter of 'The Babysitter'**


	19. Chapter 19

The lawyer lifted his eyebrows, "Do you have any evidence of this,because something like this is bound to help you win. Though this accusation is a double edged sword, at the same time she might get taken away by child services for the investigation of the accused crime."

Misaki became a bit discouraged, as she didn't want her child to be taken away."So should I use this accusation in court?"

"Of course but it depends on what the judge orders, did you report this abuse, which parent does she reside with at the moment?"

"Of course I reported it, and she lives with me."

"That's good, are you in any relationship at the moment? I am asking this because that might affect the distribution of the assets, and will most likely prolong the child custody battle."

"I am not in any relationship, but I also do not want any assets that I may get from my spouse."

"I'm sorry to question your motives, but why would you do that!? There is a lot at stake, you can rebuild your life with the money you may win from this divorce."

"I would like to do the rebuilding myself. I do not need my husband's money to do that! That would be like him repaying me for what he did to my daughter, and what he did was unforgivable. Therefore, why should I give him that satisfaction."

"of course, anyways, about the domestic violence, were you ever hurt?"

"No, only my daughter."

"Do you live alone with your daughter?"

"My living situation is complicated, as of now I live with my employer because I care for his daughter"

"Well, is he involved in anyway with your life, as in does he interact with either you or your child on a daily basis?"

Sitting in her seat across from this lawyer, silently irritated she answered,"Well yes, I mean, I take care of his daughter."

"Hmm as in, does he perform tasks that your current husband should do instead, as in pick her up from school, and read her stories and such."

Rotating her ring on fingers,"Well...yes"

"Even that is a problem, as your husband will get jealous and want to pry into your relationship with Mr. Walker. That will not only affect the process of divorce but also Mr. Walker's business, associating with you romantically as you are now will damage his reputation. So you are going to have to live apart from him as of now, and minimize contact with him."

"Of course, but as I already said, we are not romantically involved." What he said irritated her, but at the same time what he said was right. Funny aware of Takumi's love for her, she had to somehow remove herself from this house. "

* * *

**School**

In the middle of eating a peanut butter sandwich dressed in a plain shirt and jeans, Mina begins conversation."Don't you think something weird is going on?"

Eating a sandwich similar to Mina's Sakura didn't understand the question. "Weird?...About what?" between bites, Adrian is

"Well, yesterday she didn't pick us up, and she was crying..."

Kaito teased,"Mina's worried about someone!? Well that's a first."

Holding her face up with a balled fist on her cheek Mina retorted,"Shut up you blockhead."

Sakura intersected,"Mommy already said why she couldn't pick us up, and when was she crying?"

The mist of confusion filling the air, as to clear the mist with the question in everyone's mind, Viola dared to ask the question," Mina?Why are you dressed in commoner's clothes eating common people's food?"

The conversations between the other people in the group became silent. The atmosphere was so tense that no one dared to even breath.

Only a blank expression on Mina's face showed how she felt when she answered that question,"I was curious about Sakura's way of life, and to be honest...it is not that bad."

Sakura smiled but it quickly turned into a frown when Mina added,"At least the sandwich tastes like it is supposed to."

"Hey, if you don't like it then I want it" she insisted  
"No way!" The shade of pink across her face complimented her blond colored hair,"Misaki made it just for me."

"What!? You actually like your babysitter...no wonder you stopped complaining" Kaito added to his teasing

"Shut up, Kaito." She stood up and ruffled Kaito's hair.

"Never mind,never mind." as she thought to herself 'I guess she didn't notice at the cafe, oh well I guess it's something for grownups'

* * *

**Walker Mansion**

Misaki inserted the silver key in the hole and turned the knob. Being greeted by the butler he notified her that Mr. Walker called for her presence at his office.

Knocking on the wooden sliding doors she waits politely to be invited inside.

From the inside Takumi walks over to slide the doors open.

"How was the meeting with the lawyer?"

"The lawyer gave me very useful advice but, the most important was he advised me to live separate from your household because of strong reasons that shall not be discussed today, but starting by tomorrow I will begin looking for a place to live."

Hearing the words 'live separate' were enough to make his heart drop from his chest. He knew one day she would have to leave, but thanks to his developing feelings for her he didn't want to let her go.

"You don't have to worry about that, I can find you a home and-"

She felt as if a needle had pricked her pride,"No thank you, I do not need your help."

He removed the glasses from his eyes and with a nearby cloth began to clean the lenses,"I understand, i'm sorry for suggesting that to you." He stood up from his chair feeling slightly betrayed, not because she didn't need his help, but because life was slowly separating them once again,"The girls will come back from school soon, I'm going to go make lunch." He walked out of his study and left her there wondering if what she said was out of line or not.

* * *

Sitting in a decent hotel room chair with a cup of brandy in his right hand Hinata began to converse with the lawyer sitting across from him.

"I heard you never lost a case, so I wondered if you could help me win a custody case." he took a sip of his drink

He gave Hinata an ill-natured smile,"I am sure I can assist you, but first I have to know your situation."

Sitting in his chair he crossed his right leg over his left,"My wife abandoned me for another man and she took our daughter with her. Now, they both live with him, I just want my daughter to live with me instead of another man."

Playing with the dice in his hand, rolling one over the other in his fingers,"What was the reason that she left you? Was she bored with the relationship, do you have evidence of her with another man?

"I do have evidence."In saying this Hinata stood up and walked over to his nightstand posted on the right side of his bed, he reached over and grabbed a manila envelope from one of the drawers and handed it to the lawyer. All the while he continued his sentence,"And she abandoned our home because our daughter exaggerated the punishment I would give her when she wouldn't listen."

The lawyer stared at the envelope, then back at Hinata and opened it. Inside he took out various photographs,while looking at them he continued to speak. "How did you punish her?"

As if proud of his work he had an unapologetic expression,"You know how kids are, I gave her a good beating, it is the only way a kid will listen to you."

Glancing over every one of the photos, without hesitating the lawyer wholeheartedly agreed with his statement,"I know how you feel,my son was the same way and now he listens to me. Though I have a very big question, do you have any secrets I have to know about?

"To my knowledge, I do not have any secrets. , but do you think I can win the case?"

"With evidence like this,of course"Holding up a picture of Misaki and Takumi together at the supermarket, though none the less he added,"But did she take her daughter to the doctor? I am only asking that because sometimes we make a mistake and hit a little to hard, which maybe why your kid exaggerated."

Gulping down the last of his drink, he tapped the glass cup to the table when he set it down,"I do not know, but if it was the family doctor then we do not have a problem."

"Word of advice,when you see your wife do not do anything unpleasant,calling her names and such will hurt your case. Also, from now on you have to be very attentive to the needs of your daughter. If you know where she is living, visit her. If she needs clothes, buy them for her. If she gets sick, take care of her."

"Yes, I understand, but what if she tries to use the child abuse accusations against me."

"Mr. Shintani, you have money, don't you? If the child's testimony does not match that of her mother's, then you will whole heartedly win. A false report will limit her visit hours and she will be monitored, but if you do not play your cards right you will go to jail."

"Would it be possible what so ever if the man she is staying with now will hurt her case?"

"Most likely, exposing her to a man that isn't you while you two are still married, accusing her of being an adulterer would be easy."

Speaking to himself, Hinata says,"Now then my dear, let us dance."

* * *

**Night Time**

A whole day came to pass and night fell,while putting Sakura to bed Misaki told her the news,"We are going to move to another house soon."

"Are we going to leave to another place far away again? Hinata is far away now, he won't find us, so...so..." as she started to sob Misaki tries to comfort her.

Biting the inside of her lip she held herself from contributing to Sakura's sad and frustrated tears, "We are not moving far, but we are going to move to a nice house for you and me, you can have your own room and-"

Rubbing her eyes,"But I already have a room. Mr. Usui said this was for me. He said we can stay here forever...Is it my fault? I didn't mean to call him names and-"

Embracing her warmly and in a soft motherly tone explaining why without giving too much away,"You see, wouldn't you like to live just with me?"

her tears subsided a little,"Yes...but what about Mina? She will be very lonely."

In an effort to reassure her she responds,"Don't worry she can sleep over whenever she wants to."

Sakura looks up at her mom,"You promise?"

"I promise."

After her mom closed the door behind her as she left Sakura waited a while before she could leave her room. After she counted to 20 she removed the covers and slipped on her teddy bear slippers. As she walked out her door she encountered Mina doing the same thing. They stared at each other for a second, but Mina quickly spoke, "I'm going to pretend that I didn't see you, and you pretend that you didn't see me. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded and after that they both went downstairs together, but parted their separate ways.

Sakura went to the place she knew Takumi always is. She went to his study and like that same night from 2 days ago she slid the door open and plopped herself in the seat across from Takumi. Without hesitating she asked the question that burned in her mind,"Why do you want us to leave?"

Upon hearing those words he set the papers down and closed his laptop, a hurt expression plastered on his face," What makes you think that I would want you to leave?"

She hung her head low,"Mommy told me that we are moving, so I thought that you got mad at her because of me..."

He let out a sigh,"No, I do not want you or your mommy to leave. If it was up to me, I would want you to stay with me and Mina forever and ever till you grow up into a wonderful lady,but it isn't up me or you. The only thing you need to keep in mind is that whatever your mommy decides to do you need to always be by her side. Do you understand now?"

"A little bit. I'm sorry for thinking that."

Meanwhile Mina on the other hand, she went to the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator she found a chocolate mousse pie. As if eating it with her eyes, drool started to form and she quickly took it out of its box and placed it on the counter. Doing this she encountered Misaki as she was getting a cup of water.  
"Mina,what are you doing up at this hour?"  
"Umm." She stood there frozen not knowing what to answer back.  
Misaki glanced over at the expensive volcanic rock counters and saw a cake.  
"Never mind, I understand."  
Mina being Mina knew Misaki was going to tell her father so she offered to strike a deal. "This pie was supposed to be for an important meeting that Dad had tomorrow, but if you don't tell him I promise I will tell you something about Sakuraaa" She told her as if she was teasing a dog with a bone.

As if taking the bait she agreed. Mina cleared her throat as if making the biggest announcement known to man. Though on the contrary she said in a low tone of voice,"I don't think she knows I know but, she is with my father in his study."

Misaki closes her eyes takes a deep breath and opens her eyes once more,"Thank you." and she rushed over at once hoping that stupid idiot did not say too much on the matter.

As she was walking away Mina was cutting into the chocolate pie with a butter knife, and in a sing-songy voice she said,"Looks like someone isn't happy."

Once Misaki arrived at the door she stopped at the side of the door away from Takumi's line of vision, as she wanted to listen in on the conversation.

_"Didn't your mommy put you to bed?_

_"Yes...but I wanted to talk to you."_

_"You need to go back to bed your mommy will worry if you are not there. Do you want to make her worried?"_

_"No, I don't want her to be worried."_

_"Good, so you promise me that whenever she puts you to bed you will not get up?"_

_"I promise, but what if I have to go to the bathroom?"_

Hearing enough of their conversation she walked in the room. Upon walking in she stopped in the back of Sakura's chair and put her hands on her hips,"Didn't I already put you to bed honey?"

With a surprised look on her face Takumi teasingly told Sakura,"Don't look back, but I think your beautiful mommy is behind you."

When the sound of those words reached her ears her cheeks became flushed which gave her all the more reason to want to leave. Eying the mountain of papers on his desk gave her an excuse to leave. In a calm voice she said,"Come Sakura, leave Mr. Walker to work."

xoxoxoxoxo

Tucking her into bed once more she asked her, "Why did you get out of bed?"

"Because i wanted to know why we have to move, but if you want to move mommy then we can move."

Stroking her hair she smiled,"I'm glad that you agree with me." In her head and only in her head her thoughts were thanking Mr. Walker for helping her get through to Sakura.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The morning moved as it always did, nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Takumi woke up, took a shower, and soon after Misaki woke up as well. though today she had to ask him a certain question and went to his door.

Getting out of the shower he heard a knock on his door and with a towel wrapped around his waist, he went to answer his bedroom door. Opening the door there was a women red in the face still in her pajamas standing there. The fiercely blushing women gathered her strength to say a few words,"Mr. Walker what are you doing!" There was no where else for her to look, it was either the floor or his toned bare body. He smugly looked a her fully enjoying what the sight of him, in that state is doing to her. He trailed his fingers down his body to the wrapped towel around his waist.

Even though Misaki wasn't looking she knew what was going on and because of it she completely forgot the reason why she even went to his chamber door.

With his fingers still on his towel he said," You are so sneaky Misa-chan, you knew I was in the shower so you wanted to catch me like this, you are so perverted."

Still beet red she forcefully tore her gaze from the ground and looked into his eyes," No I did not! Go put on some clothes you look very indecent."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned as he slyly tugged at the towel at his waist letting it fall to the ground. Misaki quickly shielded her eyes from such a sight, which made Takumi laugh at her.

Still covering her eyes she said,"Why are you laughing you idiot."

"Do you actually think I am that perverted in the head that I would show you my secret nether regions?",the volume in his laugh increased.

"What?" She was so confused, _what did he mean? of course I thought that! That stupid perverted alien just flashed her!_

"I am wearing briefs Misaki." He laughed at her some more before sensually adding," Your cheeks became so red, does the idea of on day touching my body turn you on as much as it does to me?"

Misaki slowly removed her cupped hands from her eyes to confirm what he was saying was actually true. That stupid perverted alien had tricked her! "Stop teasing me you idiot!" She stomped back to her room but not before punching some sense into him.

_To bad once you leave, I can no longer see your beautiful blushing face no longer._

_xoxoxoxoxo_

Misaki heard a knocking on her door and went to go answer it. Takumi now fully clothed. asked her what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Oh never mind, we can talk about it when you come home from work." _I don't want to bother you too much._

"Are you sure?" _Misaki, I wouldn't mind you taking up my time._

"Yes. I mean, I need to find a potential place to live before I can handle the formalities." _You will be late for work if I ask you now._

"I will answer any question you need over my break, will that be enough time?" _Please, stop being stubborn and just talk to me._

"Umm, sure."_ Please do not offer me a house, I want to do it on my own._

Once things were settled, the routine went as usual. After eating breakfast Misaki took the girls to school, and Takumi went to work.

* * *

**Walker ****Corporation**

Arriving to work the same thoughts consumed his mind, Misaki, that beautiful women. Always being desired intensely by other women, he never knew the feeling of deeply wanting to be close to a women. Of course he knew all the types of different women, some wanted money, his body, or even wanted him just as a trophy. What he did not know was that there was so much more than just fake smiles and feelings, finally the day came when a women didn't act like all the others. Though it was human nature to desire something that could not be obtained, Misaki was someone the would simply not put down for the sake of her and her little adorable daughter. If he were to have her, it was going to be hard, but definitely not impossible The way her cheeks changed to red, her slender fingers tieing her short hair in a small ponytail, the movement of her lips when she spoke, he wanted all of that. I guess this is what you get when a guy who is so used to getting chased starts doing the chasing.

His phone rang which broke his thoughts of pure desire. Answering it, on the other side of the phone as a voice he was not so used to hearing.

In the most formal way the voice said,"Hello Mr. Walker, how is the business going?"  
"Hello brother of mine, how have you been as well?"  
"I have been wonderful, grandfather said he can not wait for you to visit again, he really misses his great grandchild."  
"I am sure Duke Rachester does miss her. So what gives me the pleasure of hearing your voice?"

"I am going to visit the company sometime around next week, grandfather want to know the status of that big deal you said was in the works."  
"I understand...yes goodbye."  
"One more thing, how is it going with that single mom? You are awfully close to her now, are you planning on making her apart of our family."

Takumi smirked,"Gerard, you bastard, you have been spying on me."

"As your older brother let us not call it as spying, simply lets call it...hmm...keeping tabs. Though you still have not answered my question."

"I do want her to join **my** family."

In Gerard's voice it was obvious that he was smiling,"If things do not work out for the two of you I want her, in the pictures she looks like fun."

"You are such an asshole, bye Gerard." Hanging up the phone with a smirk, though he was not irritated by his words, Gerald did not say he would not allow it. In fact his words were of a kind of encouragement, though he did hope the Duke would not find out about her till the time came.

xoxoxoxoxo

**3 hours later**

Takumi called Misaki's cell phone to tell her the location of their lunch date. Listening to the dialing ring 3 times, there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Walker? I thought that after seeing my chaste body you would have dropped the formalities already and called me by my name." He could not help teasing poor Misaki, but he loved it when she was at a loss of words.

Based on the tone of her voice it was obvious that she was blushing,"If you are going to talk about that to me then I am going to hang up."

Totally ignoring what she said he continued,"Our lunch date is going to be at the same place as usual."

"We are not having a date!Though I can not make it, I have something important to do."

"Something more important than me? I want to know what it is, so what is it?"

"Are you going to keep prying until I tell you?"

He gave an instant response,"Yes."

Mumbling she responds,"I am looking for a birthday cake for Sakura."

"Oh wow, it is her birthday today?" Thinking to himself he asks,'Why did she not tell me last night?' He then continued to ask,"She is 7 years old right?"

"Yes. So I can not meet you today so-"

_I need to get her a present on my way home, but ever since i have been going home early the paperwork has been piling up...Oh well, I will just have to get as much done as possible._ "Misaki, today I will come home later than usual. Can you tell the maid to not serve an extra plate for dinner."

"Yes sir, but why are you telling me? Shouldn't you be telling your maid this."

"Well yes, but I would rather tell you instead, by the way we meet in 10 minutes, see you at Meridian." He hung up the phone without hearing her retort.

* * *

**School: Lunch**

"Why do you look so sad Sakura?" Asked Kaito  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
"Oh wow, you do look sad",said Alisa  
" I am sad because me and my mommy are going to move away from Mina's house."  
Mina's eyes widen in size as this is the first time she is hearing this. Though still stunned by the newly given news she gathered her thoughts and said,"Don't move too far away okay? Do not be a stranger and visit me okay?"  
The group was all confused at her actions. They all thought that Mina cared for her more than any of the others in their group. With the exception of Adrian who was more scared of the fact that he might not see his beloved anymore.  
As the only one who noticed the pain in Mina's eyes Sakura wanted to reassure her so she added," I'm not moving schools Mina, so it isn't like you will never see me. Also mommy said that you can sleepover anytime you want." The tone of her voice as carefree as she normally is.  
Those words seem to reassure the blond girl as the look on her face became a more happy one.

* * *

**Bayum so this is chapter 19. i know it took long for me to upload but i wanted to write 4000 words ;)anyways thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of 'The Babysitter'**

**Merry Christmas and Happy new year!**


	20. Chapter 20

Once school was over as the last bell rang, the chauffeur came to pick up the girls. Mina flipped her golden hair behind her,"Why did you not tell me that today was your birthday?"

Nervously Sakura started playing with her clothes, I...wasn't thinking about it."

After that, the rest of the drive home was ridden in silence

* * *

**Meridian (10 minutes later)**

Sitting alone at a booth closest to the door,as usual a waitress came over to her waitress was someone Misaki didn't recognize.

Nevertheless the waitress said with a warm smile,"Hello, good morning. My name is Sasha and I will be your waitress for today. For now what would you like to drink?"

Misaki gave a friendly smile and responded "I would like some Chamomile, thank you."

"You're welcome, wow all the customers here are very friendly." By the looks of it this girl was very cheerful.

Politely she added,"I know, I used to work here."

"Oh wow, so you are the Misaki Shintani that the other girls talk about all the time?", her eyes shining as if she had meet a celebrity.

"Well yes, and I am glad someone like you was able to replace me. I really was worried about this place."

She bowed and shook her head, "Oh no, I don't deserve such praise."

She smiled and thought,'She's so cute.'

After some time has passed and Misaki was still waiting for her dumb boss, sipping on her cup of tea Misaki waited for Takumi. Waiting for him felt like a millennium, 'He was the one who invited me but he couldn't even show up on time.'

"Would you like more tea?",offered the waitress

"Oh, no thank you"

The waitress occasionally came back to the table to ask her if she wanted anything more. The third time around she brought her a small plate with some cookies and a single napkin.

"Wait. I didn't order this"

Smiling her way she pointed to a table and smiled brightly, "I know, a handsome man at table 3 sent it your way." Excitedly she added," He also insisted very much that you read the napkin." Giving Misaki a smile and a thumbs up she walked back to the counter to serve other patrons their meals.

Confused Misaki ate a cookie on the plate and sipped her tea. Seeing as stupid Takumi was 5 minutes late already, she unfolded her napkin and out of curiosity started reading:

**I see you have grown even more beautiful since you left.**

**Tell our daughter Happy Birthday.**

**I can't wait to see her beautiful smiling face.**

**I love you**

**-Your loving Husband**

After reading what it read, she crumbled up the paper, and went to the direction that the waitress pointed to, when she gave her the note. Walking to table 3 and seeing nothing but used plates she went back to her booth. Before ripping the paper, she rethought her action and, Misaki opened the crumbled paper and re-read it several times. After the 10th time, the man who invited her approached where she was sitting.

"Hello Mrs. Shintani, sorry for being late." Without asking he sat across from her," I had some work related problems."

Her response was as dry as ice," Thank you for not telling me in advance. So why did you call me here?"

"To know what are we planning to do for our daughter's birthday."

"She is **my **daughter. And **I** planned to take her to Satsuki's house to celebrate it the same as last year. There was a cake and she got some presents from Satsuki and Aoi."

"How about we get her a dog?"  
"How about **you** do not get her a dog because she isn't ready for the responsibility."

"I can not celebrate it with you girls until Later on in the day. As the Ceo of Walker Corporations it's hard to-"

Teasingly she said,"I never asked you to join us Mr. Ceo."

"But, do you girls, especially you, want me to accompany you through sickness and health. Through every future birthday to come. To see the sun set every night and rise every morning. To love and cherish you even though you are unfair. To one day have a child together and name him Takumi junior to...By the way, have you found a place to live yet?"

Absent from the present conversation as her mind drifted elsewhere. Preoccupied on what to do about the note. 'What if Hinata does something to Sakura. What am I supposed to do when she finds out that he is closer to us then she thinks. Even worse, he knows it is her birthday, he isn't going to leave things like this...what am I supposed to do...'

"Mrs. Shintani? Misaki?" Waving his hand in her face repeatedly he finally got her to snap out of it.

Once she snapped from her thoughts she reacted. "What?" There was a pause. "I'm sorry...what were you talking about?"

He gave her a weird look, "I asked if you found a place to live yet...Are you okay? The Misaki I knew would never space out. Is something the matter?"

"Everything is fine, and about our housing, with the money I get from working for you I found a tiny apartment and-"

Takumi scowled in her direction, "Apartment? Knowing you the apartment you chose is very small most likely at a cheap price, am I correct?"

She nodded and in a quiet voice she turned to herself, "I still need to fix my car and give payments to my daughter's tuition"

He sighed in frustration and took out a black ring box, opened it, and placed it on the table, "That is a key to my penthouse. The spacing is quite large, though I should not have to tell you since you been inside before." Pleading, almost in a begging tone he adds,"Just this once, rely on me once more. Like all those other times back then."

Just as he said that, the chime of the little bell rang as it always did when someone entered the establishment, Mikio came through the cafe door. Annoyed as she was, being rain checked 3 times for lunch by Takumi drained all her energy for the day. Walking sluggishly to her table she sat down and slowly picked up the menu placed on the center of the table.

With a bleak attitude, she answered, "It's impossible. I am no longer that teenage girl that relied on you for everything. I am not Misaki Ayuzawa the class president of Seika High school anymore. Now I am Misaki Shintani, still married to Hinata Shintani, and the mother of Sakura Shintani, and there is nothing you or I can do, to change that." She stubbornly closed the box and slid it closer to him.

The same waitress that served her before came over to the table once more. "Would you like me to take your order?" The question mostly for Takumi

Irritated he rubbed his forehead, and sat up straight with his shoulders back,"A cream cheese danish with an iced cappuccino topped with whipped cream, and for the lady-"

"More Chamomile tea."

Looking around the cafe hoping someone else other than her was down in the dumps. She spotted both Takumi and that Misaki girl sitting together happily talking with a black box on the table only made her more angry and depressed. Mikio looked at the people sitting 2 tables across from her for some time.

Staring at them intently, 'Why did he cancel our lunch date for that women? Are they together?...No...or are they!? What's in the box? What does that little waitress girl have that I don't have? I am smart, beautiful, I come from a good family, while I never heard about this women before-...wait….hasn't she been sitting there for a bit too long. The least I can do is complain to management about that lazy girl. And figure out WHAT is in that damn box!'

"Umm...Ma'am!? What would you like to order?", Asked the irritated waitress who has been calling her back to earth for almost a minute.

Gathering herself together she thought 'It is my lunch break and it is the only break I get.' She dreamily stares at Takumi 'I was supposed to spend it with him...WHY ISN'T THAT ME SITTING THERE!?'

Snapping her fingers in Mikio's absent face, "Ma'am? Are you going to order something or not? There are other people waiting for a table."

Pulling her out of her illusion of sitting next to the man she loves she said glowering, "What do you want!?"

Trying to keep calm,"I. would like to know. What. You. want. to order."

Looking around she noticed that place got more crowded of people by the second, but she pointed over to the table where Takumi was sitting "Whatever the man over there ordered."

She was looked at her with a dumbfounded look. In her head she was thinking, 'Is this women serious? I don't even remember what I ate yesterday. How THE HELL am I supposed to remember what he ordered!? Take a deep breaths, have patience.' Clearing her throat and forcing a smile, "Okay, a B.L.T sandwich with water." The waitress walked away as soon as she said that, knowing very well that was not what that guy ordered.

The light in his emerald eyes grew dim as he forced a smile on his stiff lips, "You are just right...I am glad that my maid grew up. I just wish that you could have still depended on me, even if it was a little."

Sighing in defeat Misaki gave in, closed the box, and slid it to her chest "I still do not accept it. But if it will make you happy just to know that I have the key in my possession, then okay."

Walking over to the register Mikio made a complaint to the very beautiful Erika, "One of your waitresses wasted their whole shift talking to a very elegant man."

"Oh really? Who was it?

"Someone named Misaki, she was-"

In a sad voice she said,"Oh. She no longer works here."

"WHAT!? Did she get fired? I want all the details."

"I know you. Aren't you the women that almost always eats with Mr. Walker?"

"Yes, but today was a different day so-"

"My shift is over. Goodbye."

Takumi instantly lit up like a little child as he stood up from his seat, "Tell Sakura happy birthday for me. Also tell her that, I have a present for her."

Immediately after he finished his sentence Mikio rushed over to his side and clinged onto his arm. "Why did you not eat lunch with me today" Totally ignoring Misaki's very presence she tried pulling him away from her.

Trying to get Mikio to get the message that he wasn't into her at all he said,"See you at home Misaki."

Annoyed she bowed,"See you at home Sir."

* * *

**Walker Residence**

"You never went to Satsuki's house?"

Brushing her golden locks she answered, "No, is it nice?"

The little girl nodded. Sitting in the living room they were talking all about birthdays and what they wish to get.

Pouting, "Every Time it is my birthday we are at Great Grandfather's castle."

With an astonished look on her face she says, "Castle!? Like with princess and princes?"

Bored,"Uh huh, and-"

There was a knock on the main door and Izumi the head maid went to open it. On the 'Welcome' mat there was a box. She picked it up and looked around to see who was it from, and who as it for. Turning the square cardboard box around a few times it only read 'For Sakura' on the front. Therefore, she made the assumption that it was delivered by someone of 's utmost trust.

"I have a resent for Sakura, it is from Mr. Walker."

Handing it to the cheery girl as she pried the box open, something was in there that changed her expression from bliss to grave.


	21. Chapter 21

In the box, was a stuffed bunny. A brown bunny with a white muzzle and pink stitched nose and brown eyes with its head separated from its body. Stuffing oozing out from the bunny's head.

Mina made a twisted expression of confusion, "What is this?" She turns to Sakura who has a scared look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sakura, very scared she ran away from the present crying to her room.

"Hey, wait!" Even though she called to her, Sakura didn't look back. Mina chose not to follow after her since she was more interested in examining the present. Looking at it she noticed that attached to the back of the body was a card.

Opening the card it read:

**Happy 7th Birthday Sakura**

**You are very big now.**

**I did not get what you wanted because you were a bad girl who broke our promise.**

**But it's okay, I still love you.**

**Hope to see you soon.**

**-Daddy**

After reading Mina threw it back in the box and with the box in her arms she ran to where Misaki was, in her room talking on the phone with Satsuki about what they were going to do today for Sakura's birthday.

"Well you only met her a year ago, but yes it does feel like my little girl is growing up. Yes, yes I can't wait for you to see her to, even though it has only been a couple of days." Giggling, "She also can't wait to taste your cake."

Mina, listened to Misaki's present conversation for a while before tugging on her shirt.

Still on the phone she turned to look at her and saw that she was carrying a box, not fully aware of what was in it she asked, "Is that for Sakura?" She said as she patted her head.

"Yes, and I need you to get off the phone right now." Her voice very insistent

A bit surprised she listened to her and went back to her phone call,"Satsuki, i'm going to need to call you back...Yes everything is okay...see you at the party, bye."

After she hung the phone up she looked down at Mina, "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled incoherent sentences, "WellaboxcameandNanagotitandshethoughtit wasapresentfrompapabutthenitwasn'tbecausethecardsaiditwasfromherDaddybutIdidn'tevenknowshehadadaddyandthepresentwassowierdtowhywouldadaddygetherthatand-"

Failing to understand a single word that came out from her mouth she interrupted her. Misaki gently placed her hand on her shoulder, "Take another deep breath and calm down, talk slower for me okay."

She took another deep breath and this time exhaled carbon dioxide, as she then nudged her with the box in her hands directing her to get it.

As she got the box and lifted its ripped tabs Misaki was horrified at what she saw. The bunny head was almost empty of stuffing. Only its ears had its shape so far, from Mina rushing over to her the box was now filled with white fluffy cotton. Already knowing but afraid the answer might be the same she asked, "Where did you get this?"

"Ugh, were you not listening!? From the front door! The card said it was from Sakura's dad!" Her hands on Misaki's arm, Mina pulled her closer to her chest insistently. "We need to go to Sakura! She got scared and went to her room!"

Horror spread across her face she grimly asked, "Sakura saw it?"

"Yees! Gosh why don't you listen to me!" Pulling her more insistently now.

Together the pair rushed upstairs to Sakura's door, holding back her tears she knocked on her door.

Lightly knocking, "Sakura, honey, are you okay."

Hearing the knocks from inside the room Sakura chanted to herself, _Big girls don't cry, They smile for mommy. _After repeating this for the 5th time she wiped her tears, opened the door, and smiled for her mommy. "I'm okay, hey, for my present I want to cut my hair."

Seeing her smile only made the pair feel worse. Misaki softly pat her head and kneeled down to her level, while all Mina could do was watch.

Concerned she stroked her ponytail, "Sakura, honey, why do you want to do that? Your hair is so pretty."

She put both hands on her mother's shoulders, "Because I want the hair that you had when you were little."

In the midst of holding back her tears her voice became raspy as she forced a smile, "Okay." she hugged her tightly afraid of letting go.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Back at Walker Corporations going up the elevator Mikio was bombarding Takumi with numerous questions.

Clinging to his arm, "Why were you eating with that ex-waitress? Is she the reason you haven't been eating with me? Are you interested in her? Why are you ignoring me? Are we not friends anymore? Why couldn't you just tell me that you were going out to eat with someone else?"

He removes her from his arm, "Please stop." The elevator reached their destination and he walked out in front of her.

She pulled him by his arm, "Aren't I good enough any more?"

He sighed, "You are being very pathetic right now. Why can you not understand that I am not interested in you in the slightest."

Distraught she asks, "You love her, don't you?"

"Yes. Now leave me alone." He walked ahead of her to the direction of his office ignoring every word that came out of her spiteful mouth. Behind him he heard her screaming.

"How can you love her if you just met her!? What happened to all your love being only for your daughter!?"

Closing his office door behind him he calls human resources, "Yes, human resources. Yes hello….Good afternoon to you too...Can you fire Mikio Nakamura, reason being she is disturbing the peace of my company screaming in the hallways forgetting her worth ethics. Yes thank you, have a nice day."

He half-smiled and started thinking to himself. 'I am go glad Misaki is going to have a nice place to live in now. But I have to think about what to get Sakura for her birthday. Hmmm...what kind of things does she like.' He woke up his computer from sleep mode and searched online. 'Maybe a tablet...no, she wouldn't know what to do with it. Maybe another stuffed animal, she did like the raccoon I got her.' Thinking to himself for a long moment it came to him, ' A tea set! Every girl needs a tea set. She needs a new one.' He went on with his time looking for a tea set since there was a little down time. Before he has to continue working on all the data concerning his strategy and direction that he wants to take his company, where he later has to present to his investors.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Before going to Satsuki's house Misaki took Sakura to get her hair cut.

The Hair dresser sat Sakura in her chair and lowered the seat with her foot, "How short do you want me to cut your hair?"

She placed the side of her hand 2 inches below her ear to indicate how short she wanted it.

While waiting for the hairdresser to be done a lady waiting for her turn started talking to Misaki.

"Are these girls your daughters?"

She hesitated for a second, "Yes." deciding not to explain the situation because that would be to much of a hassle she just agreed.

"Wow, they are such beautiful girls." The lady turned to the little girl sitting next to her leaning on Misaki's shoulder. "What is your name?"

Uninterested she answered, "Mina Walker." as she got up from her seat and went to stand in front of Sakura who was still in the middle of getting her hair cut.

"Guess what?" She started, knowing Sakura would be interested in this guessing game.

Lifting her head according to the hairdresser, "Mommy got me a dog?"

She started teasing her, "No, but _mommy_ said that I am her favorite daughter, and the lady over next to her said I was cute."

Sakura blew up her cheeks like balloons, "If you take her then I will take your daddy" She crossed her arms putting her head straight.

"You can have him, just as long as I have a cute and nice Mommy like Misaki."

She pouted childishly, "I was just kidding." She started whining ," I don't want a weird Daddy like Takumi. He always smells and he doesn't tell bedtime stories right."

A lightbulb turned on in Mina's head, "How about we leave him and just have Misaki as our mom only."

"I am done with your hair do you want to see?"

She answered yes and as she was happy with her haircut they went on to their destination.

* * *

Situated in a nice apartment he sits. He sits crossing his legs with his elbows on the table hearing as he responds to what he is listening to. The blabbing of his lawyer annoyed him but he knew playing it safe to some degree will get him to where he needs to be.

"Mr. Shintani, now that you have filled your answer to your wife's 'Complaint for Dissolution of Marriage' stating that you disagree to her terms and want full custody of your daughter. The temporary hearing will take place about 3 months from now."

He smiled deviously, "3 months is all I need."

"You need to do what I told you to do." The lawyer slid a picture across the table.

Hinata placed his drink on top of the picture, "Yes, I know. I hope she liked her birthday present, I can't wait to see her."

Arriving to Satsuki's house she was decorating her front porch as Sakura crept behind her. She hugged her from behind which startled her.

* * *

Startled she turned around, as she saw it was Sakura and not Aoi playing a prank on her she smiled and hugged her. "Happy Birthday Sakura", she said pulling her into a tight hug.

A muffled 'Thank you' came out because she was being squished, "Sathuki,youth squithing me."

She pulled away from her hug, "You cut your hair!? It's so pretty, but why did you cut it?"

Mina came out of nowhere and started teasing her, "I know, it looks ugly doesn't it?"

Surprised she said, "Mina, you came? Where is your dad?"

"He's not here, I came with **my** mommy."

Sakura crossed her arms, "She is my mommy to, we made a deal!"

"What deal?" acting as if she doesn't remember.

"Why do you always do that!?" Her cheeks became balloons as they blew up.

Pointing at her, "You make fun of me all the time, and be a dumb banana!"

"That's not very nice to bananas, you know they have feelings to. Besides I rather be a dumb banana then a girl who is selfish."

"You are selfish! And also-"

Misaki interrupted Sakura, "Just put a sock in it!" Misaki demanded

Both girls said 'Sorry' and the small party began. Using Satsuki's house phone Mina called her friends houses and after a while Kaito, Viola, Alisa, and Adrian arrived to party. Together they played games, ate pizza and had lots of fun. After 3 hours of hyper children, chatting parents, and cake and ice cream, it was time for the fun to end as everyone left back home.

As the only ones left Misaki kneeled down to Sakura's level and asked her in a serious tone, "Do you wanna continue the party in a nice apartment? It will be just me, you and Mina."

She nodded her head, "Like a sleep over?"

"Yes, With a movie and popcorn"

Mina added ideas, "And candy to?"

"I will think about that."

Both girls were happy and they went into the car to go back home and get their things. After doing that they went to the apartments from the inside they looked very prim and polished. Going to the floor that is written on a paper attached in the back of the key, opening the door was like the entrance to a whole new world.

The view was spectacular, and there were two rooms. The living room only had a couch so the girls decided to continue their party in the main bedroom where there was a large flat screen television and a king sized bed. They did get the popcorn and movie that they were promised, but to bad for Mina no candy.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

As Takumi entered the key into the lock and opened the door, inside, the house was very dark and empty. He turned on the lights to the living room and went upstairs to see the girls who were alway awake past their bedtime like always. Walking upstairs he was surprised to see that there was no light coming from under the door. He knocked and seeing as no one answered he took the liberty to let himself in. Turning to his right, the bed was made perfectly. Everything from the mouse on the mousepad looked like the person inhabiting the room has not been there for a while.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Maybe they are in Sakura's room."

He left the room closing the bright pink door behind him and went next door to Sakura's room. Going inside the plain room it was the same as the last. He turned on the lights and the whole room came to life, looking at the white sheets and the empty chair next to her bed, it was like the room was trying its hardest to tell him something. Looking into the closet he finally pieces everything together as to why the green blanket was not on the bed, and how Mr. Raccoon wasn't in his place on the chair.

"How can Misaki do this to me, how can she leave the house without telling me before hand. Ugh! Where is Mina."

He went through the service rooms swinging doors to the men's quarters and knocked on the main driver's door. Upon answer Takumi quickly asked, "Where did the girls go, do you know!?"

Still half asleep he answered, "They went to a sleepover." Wiping the drool from his face he added, "They left a note, I forgot where…5 more minutes." Closing the door behind him the driver was about to go back to sleep when behind him he heard a more rougher knock on his door which woke him fully up from his half sleepiness.

"What sleepover!?" he angrily insisted

"I am not sure, but I helped them put their luggages in Misaki's car, there is a note on your nightstand and-"

He calmed down and politely excused him to bed. "Thank you, you may go back to sleep"

He calmly walked to his room, and removed his tie tossing it aside as he began to read the note.

"So they all went to sleep over at my apartment, but why? Knowing her it would have taken her more time to cave into my suggestion."

He called Misaki's cellphone, and just as she answered the first thing he said was, "Can you pass it to Sakura?"

His phone call was very pleasant. Sakura thanked him for calling but still lectured Takumi for not going to her party, he begged for forgiveness telling her that he got her a present, Sakura got excited and asked him what it was, he said it was a surprise. Then Mina gave him a condensed summary of how they spent her birthday. Finally Misaki thanked him for the apartment, but made sure to tell him that she is not going to keep it, he interrupted her telling her to just keep it already since one day they will get married and that will be her house anyways, even if they don't get married he was going to give it to her for her birthday, though he asked her when was it. Over on his side of the phone he was smiling like an idiot the whole time. Hearing the girls argue over something trivial made him chuckle and Misaki hung up the phone so she could break it up. That day became, the best birthday Sakura had in 2 years. Not being hurt or scared with her bruises that are now gone, not feeling like the whole move was her fault, best of all she had a best friend, her mother who cared for her more then anything in the world, and even smelly Usui.

Like the pervert Takumi is, he changed into his pajamas and went to Misaki's room glad that she left for the night. He turned on the lights to her room, shut the door, and sat on the edge of her bed running his fingertips along the covers.

He sighed remembering the incident back at his office with Mikio, "You know, I really do love you. I loved you ever since highschool, and I loved you even more when I met you again."

* * *

***Flashback***

It was sunny outside as summer started approaching. Meridian lost an employee due to personal reasons. Just days after Satsuki had put up the 'Help Wanted' poster a women came in asking for the job.

Satsuki walked up to to my table and sat down across from him, "We got a new girl today, the little girl she came with was so cute! She had black hair and she had a little backpack with her. The women, her mother, she was very beautiful to. I feel like I have seen her before, but oh well. She was overqualified for the job, she studied to become a lawyer."

Confused I looked at her and asked her, "A lawyer?" I couldn't help but think, who in this world would study, graduate from a university, and then decided to become a waitress. It is not a bad job, but it is a waste of effort and time. "When does she start?"

"I told her to come in tomorrow so we can test her on how well she can serve customers and such, And, well, I wanted to ask you since you come here every time it's your lunch break can we test her on you?"

'Test her on me? You sound like a pervert, though I wouldn't mind. I am curious about this person who threw away her time to become this.'

"...tomorrow the other girls are going to be busy with rush hour, and on how loyal you are, you won't ever leave."

"Okay, deal. But my food is on the house okay?" I smirked at how fun this was going to be, and I am glad that I wasn't wrong.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

'Sitting down in my usual spot I waited in anticipation. Mikio wanted to come again, it was hard to shake her off. Sometimes I wish that she wasn't so clingy. How does she look? Calm down stupid Takumi. This is not a date, you just came here to help Satsuki.'

"Hello Sir. may I take your order?"

That's when it occurred to me, 'I know her from somewhere. She looks very different, but I know her from somewhere.' "No you may not, can you come back in 10 minutes."

Just as she took 3 steps away from my table I called her back, "Yes waitress, waitress. I am ready now."

Her face was so funny, her face flushed a light shade of pink as she turned around to face me. At that time she reminded me of a girl I fell in love with in high school. She used to blush the same way as her. "What would you like to eat?"

"A BLT sandwich with strawberry lemonaid."

'Her forced smile became genuine, did saying my order to her make her happy? Maybe she was hungry and wants to eat that to. Why am I caring so much?'

'Walking back with my order she walks almost confident, has she worked this position before?'

"Here is your order." Her smile was bright but the shine in her eyes were weak, as if she was somewhere else. 'What world are you in?'

"Taste my drink before I drink it, you might of tried to poison me." Again she made a cute face, but there was a frown.

"Why would I poison you? I am trying to keep this job, so can you please stop bothering me."

I understood then, that she...is different. She did not want me for my looks, my money, or my status like every other women. She rejected me. I still can't figure out why that made me happy, but I guess it is in human nature to want things that you can't have. Little did I know, that later on this women who I thought was foolish for throwing away her lawyer title, would mean so much to me.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Covering himself with Misaki's blankets he fell into a deep slumber dreaming beautiful dreams.


	22. Chapter 22

***Flashback***

Every day I saw a different side of her, her face was still cute every time I teased her. Other times she was calm and collected, while in others she seemed worried. When she was worried, those were the times I got more curious about her. What would be the reason why someone like her, only having to pay her rent and other little bills, have such an expression on her face. Coming to my table she frowned, that same frown reminded me of a girl from my past. She always used to make the same frown when I used to visit her at her job.

Misaki asked me in a tone that sounded both annoyed and tired, "Can I take your order?"

"Is this how you greet your customers, introduce yourself first." I acted as if I cared about formalities but I just wanted to hear her say her lovely name. Plus, it was fun to tease her.

"Hello, my name is Misaki and today I am going to be your server, may I take your order. Happy?" When she said happy, it didn't sound like she was happy herself, without a doubt she really was my favorite server here. Unlike the others she never gawked at my handsome face, on the contrary, she treated me like some peasant that didn't deserve her attention.

'Very happy, your reactions are very interesting. Teasing you has become my new hobby' "Yes, I would like to order your time. I want to know everything about you, to what kind of car you drive, to the color of your panties."

Everything I told her was not a lie, I really wanted to know all about her. I still never got an answer on why she became a waitress. All I know is that her name is Misaki Shintani, I want to know more, how old is she, what's her favorite color, what kind of lipstick does she use. What is the name of the daughter Satsuki told me she had. There was just so much I wanted to know.

She glared at me, and if her eyes were daggers I would surely have been killed.

Her response to what I said was very amusing, as if she tried to get back at me, "Just for that, I am ordering something special for you."

"I am looking forward to it" I smirked

Even though, it wasn't the time for me to be feeling happy...I was.

* * *

As he woke up the next morning fully recharged, smiling at how good his dreams were. He got out of Misaki's bed and decided to make her bed back to how it was before he slept there. Since it would be very creepy for someone to be okay with someone else that is not their partner, sleeping in their bed. Walking out he noticed a box on the top of Misaki's desk. Out of curiosity he lifted the flaps, opening the box and what he saw inside, confused him. Scratching his head he thought to himself, 'What is this?' and started digging through the stuffing. As he digged through it he found a body of an empty bunny, and its deflated head, empty of cotton. Confused as hell he thought it would be best to just empty the contents of the box on the floor so he did just that. He flipped the box over and everything spilt out. The stuffing, the separated stuffed animal, and a card that he wouldn't have been able to find otherwise. After he read it, he understood now, why Misaki did what she did. Wrathful, he put everything back and took photographic evidence of what he read and saw. After getting dressed he called all his staff to the living room.

"Who picked up a package yesterday!?", demanding an answer from anyone of his staff.

As no one answered him he was starting to get impatient and his hostile emotions were not helping, "WELL DO NOT ALL TALK AT ONCE!WHO GOT IT!?"

The wide-eyed maid though scared softly answered, "I did."

Swiftly turning around to look at who answered one look in her eyes made him come to his senses. His tone of voice being very aggressive at the moment was scaring the poor women. Not looking at anyone of the people around him in the eyes the calmed down and ordered everyone to get back to work.

Taking a seat on the comfy cream colored couch, he massaged his forehead thinking to himself.

'I gave you a warning and you didn't listen. You messed with them again...now I really have no obligation to care about your feelings. I am going to destroy you no matter what it takes.'

As he called a friend that owed him a favor after he helped him with a business transaction, he placed higher security at his place, even hiring body guards.

After he did this, he called Misaki. As she answered he did not know what to say at all. If he said the wrong thing that would only upset her, but if he acted like he didn't know, that would bother him the whole day.

"How are you this morning?"

"I am fine, if you are calling about Mina, she is with Sakura watching television."

"That's good, are you with them?"

Sarcastically she answered, "No, I am at a cafe working as a maid again since you do not pay me enough, also the cafe is in wonderland with the white rabbit and the mad hatter."

"Good to know, so I do not have to look for you there." jokingly he became serious again, "Anyways, please go to another room, we need to talk."

"Can't this wait? I need to make breakfast."

He smirked, "Believe me, the girls would not like to eat your burned creations. I will send you a proper breakfast that is guaranteed not to taste like coal. Now please do as I say, it's very important."

"Okay..." As she said this she waved to the girls signaling that she is going to take her call in another room and walked into the living room.

"Are you in another room?"

"Yes now hurry and tell me what you need to say, you are worrying me..."

He took a deep sigh, "I know what happened with Hinata" he paused for a second and continued, " I want you to tell me right now that you are going to take the place I am offering you. It is the safest place right now and… and I do not want anything to happen to you or to Sakura."

She took what he was saying mildly and gave a small, "Stop exaggerating the situation, he isn't going to do anything to me or her. Besides, I am strong enough to protect the both of us. Just because I got a little older doesn't mean that I lost my strength."

Rolling his eyes annoyed he started scolding her,"You are being to confident, why can't you understand that you are a women. You are not a bodybuilder, his strength will surpass yours anyday. Also, you can not live with me anymore….I am not always going to be there to protect you from things. Do not think of this as you depending on me but as a gift for wrongfully terminating you from your work. As of now, you do not work for me. Be careful, i'll see you later."

He hung up.

Guiltily she thought about it. Even though she says she is independent she really isn't. This job that pays her more than enough was given to her by Takumi, he fed her and gave her a place to call her own. He even got out of his way and made Sakura, the girl who hated everything male, happy.

'Fine, I will take the place...idiot Usui...'

XOXOXOXOXO

Driving Mina home back to her mansion, Takumi is waiting for her in front of the gate.

As the car came to a halt the first one to get out of the car was Sakura, she stomped angrily towards Takumi and demanded an answer to why he did not go to her birthday party.

"Why did you not go to my PARTY STUPID USUI!" She stomped her feet on the ground almost throwing a tantrum.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Because I was finding you a really good present. So if you want it, you need to close your eyes "

As she closes them he brings a box that was behind his back to his chest and told her to open them.

Her eyes lit up very beautifully, covering her mouth in amazement. She never saw something so pretty in her life. Takumi kneeled down to be at eye level with the little girl as he excitedly opened the box. Like a box of donuts that couldn't wait to be eaten, she really wanted to use her new tea set. It was like a garden of flowers in a box. The rim of the porcelain cups were shaped like the petals of a pink flower, and the handles, brown like tree bark. The sugar, cream, and teapot were also the same very pretty. To bad there was only 4 cups to share with her friends. But everything else was just beautiful.

"Am I forgiven now?" Giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Closing the box he said in a tone that he wished her father would speak to her, "Happy birthday" and hugged her tightly while telling her, "I hope you like it."

Looking at the box and smiling she nodded yes earnestly, "You saw that I cut my hair?"

"I noticed. And I think you're beautiful."

"I promise I will take very good care of it cross my heart and hope to die."

Meanwhile Misaki and Mina were talking amongst themselves, "I guess they made up."

"That's good, I wouldn't want my dumb daddy to be sad about it the whole day. Hey Misa, are you going in?"

"Yeah, me and Sakura are going to move our things in our new home."

"You got a new house already!?"

"Yeah, where we stayed the night is where we live now."

"Yay! I get to visit you at your house, it's even close by!"

If only days could be like this forever.

* * *

A Month Later

The days that passed were peaceful. The only thing different, was the fact that Misaki and Sakura no longer lived with Takumi. After living there for a month their rooms were no longer empty. Mina comes over once in awhile with things that she doesn't want anymore and gives them to Sakura, using that as an excuse to sleep over on a school night. While Misaki had an argument with Takumi for hiring them a maid with the excuse of "Getting home cooked meals that aren't burned". Of course after a lot of convincing and using statistics as his weapon, she caved in and let her keep the job. She refused to let the maid clean for them, so all she does is cook and look after Sakura when Misaki has to run errands. After Sakura's birthday, they never heard anything from Hinata again so it was safe to assume that she wouldn't see him until the court date. Days sure were nice.

* * *

Cocking his head to the side Hinata had a wry expression on his face, "Have you found out where those two live now, Mr. Phillips? I will not accept anymore of you wasting my time."

Sweating profusely he handed him an envelope, "I found them."

"Finally you bring me something useful."

"The apartment complex is heavily guarded, it will be almost impossible to get in there. All the information you need is in there."

"Then we should make the impossible, possible shouldn't we?" He took the paper out taking a look at the address and how the place looks and tossed the envelope in top of the many other ones on the table.

Looking over at the papers Hinata asked the private investigator, "Is this information correct?"

"Yes"

"Of course it is..." He thought to himself, "Usui? I guess we have to repeat the story again, and again I will win Misaki."

XOXOXOXOXO

Getting her things together Misaki asked the maid for a favor, "I need to talk to the lawyer, can you take care of Sakura for a while for me?"

She bowed in response, "Yes ma'am"

"She is in her room playing with her tea set, thank you very much" She smiled at her and left the apartment.

As she left the maid went to Sakura's room to accompany her.

"Do you want to play with me?"

"I do." she smiled and took a seat at the low leveled table,"Wow, who bought you this and why have I never seen this before?"

"Mr. Usui, he bought it for me when it was my birthday, and I promised Mr. Usui that I was going to take care of it. But Mina isn't here so I have no one to play with. Also she brought her favorite pink teddy bear over last time, but she left it here so i'm playing with it and Mr. Raccoon. Heyyy, where did mommy go?"

"She went to the store, so you have to wait okay?"

"Okay."

XOXOXOXOXO

Outside of the apartment building Hinata waited in his car as he looked for an opportunity to see Sakura alone. From his car he spotted Misaki come out of the building, alone.

'She must be inside the apartment. But which one? I need to figure it out now, but finally I get to see her.' He thought to himself as he got out of his car and went to the front desk.

With a smile he asked the person behind the desk, "Do you know which room number is Mrs. Shintani's she forgot something in my car yesterday and I need to return it to her."

The man brushed off his smile and said without interest, "You just missed her, but you can wait for her to come back."

Insistently he retorted,"I can not wait though, I need to know now."

"Either you wait or I call security."

Not wanting to cause a scene he let it go and walked out of the building, "Damn, I need to get in."

Outside there was a man cutting the grass and Hinata approached him ,"How would you like to earn some extra money?"

XOXOXOXOX

After Sakura and the maid played together for a while, there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on honey, ima go get it."

"Okay."

Opening the door there was a tall well dressed man. "How can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I came here to see my daughter."

"Daughter? Sakura?"

"Yes, what other little girl lives here?"

"You are her father?"

"Yes what's the problem?"

"I was never mentioned about you?"

"You were hired to serve me and my family, so can you let me in my house, and can you leave for a while?"

"Yes sir, but I can not leave. I was told my the girl's mother to take care of the girl."

"Are you forgetting your place? You can't tell me what to do, Either you check your privilege or I fire you right now. So tell me what you want."

"I am very sorry Sir. I will leave."

"Good choice." He hands her some money "Go get something to eat, then come back."

She bows out of respect, "Yes Sir." listening to him she leaves the apartment.

Walking from the living room to the hallway it wasn't that hard to find the room Sakura was in since her room had a little sign that said 'Sakura's Room'. He opened the door and saw her sitting at a table talking to herself.

"Mr. Raccoon, would you like some more tea?" pretending there was tea in the pot she poured it as she was talking to Mina's pink teddy, "No teddy, I don't know when Mina is coming back for you, but i'm sure she misses you"

Walking into the room slowly he crept behind her and knelt down and gave her a hug which made her jump in her seat almost knocking over her tea cup. Thinking it was Takumi she responded his hug and pouted, "Smelly Usui, you scared me."

"Who is smelly Usui?" asked a voice to familiar for her to ever forget it that it sent shivers down her spine.

As she stood up and saw who it was she panicked, trying her hardest to pull away from his grip she internally panicked. "Let me go! Please...let me go." His strength overpowering the little girl by a lot she tried prying his arms off from around her.

"I am sorry about everything I did to you. I promise it wont happen again." With tears streaming down his eyes, he pleaded for his daughter's forgiveness.

"I don't forgive you, now let me go!" She kicked and screamed to no avail.

Hinata on the other hand, lifted her up still hugging her and dragged her to the living room and sat her up on the couch. Kneeling on the floor before her discourage all he said to her next was, "You need to calm down." He stood up and got her a bottled water from the fridge and one for himself and sat down next to her. Sakura with her downcast expression was more frightened at what her father was going to do to her after he found out that she broke their promise.

Hinata was the first to break the silence, "I am sorry for what I did to you, but the reason why we are like this is all your fault. You broke our promise, but I can forgive you for that, so can you forgive me to?"

She thought long and hard about it that she hesitated greatly, but in the end she gave the answer he knew she would give. "It's okay, I am sorry to."

Ecstatic he gave Sakura a big hug, "I promise that I will be a better daddy to you, and we will be a family again. Don't you want to be a family again with me and Mommy?"

She nodded and hugged him back delighted, "I missed you a whole lot Daddy."

"Me to...It was your birthday a while ago huh?"

"Yeah, it was fun. We had a big party and even look, look!" She dragged him to see the present Takumi had given her.


End file.
